


MSBY Black Jackals @msbyofficial

by Skyevaheri



Series: Twitter AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Jackals, Chatlogs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Light Angst, M/M, MEET MY HEADCANONS, MSBY, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pining, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Social Media, Spoilers, They Are Idiots, adriah thomas x inunaki shion, all of them - Freeform, background kurodai - Freeform, hinted hirugami x meian, hints of osasuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyevaheri/pseuds/Skyevaheri
Summary: The MSBY Black Jackals take over their twitter account.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Twitter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689604
Comments: 440
Kudos: 1199
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. the beginning

**Group chat: musubi balck jackass**  
_Barnes, bokkun, Captain, Coach, dude1, dude2, MY spiker, o..._

**Captain**  
its official

 **dude1**  
what?

 **Captain**  
we just got approval from the management  
we can take over the twitter account

 **dude2**  
heeeellll yeah

 **Captain**  
under the conditions that  
1\. we behave  
2\. we dont post naked pics  
3\. we are polite  
4\. we dont publish training stuff  
5\. we dont spam  
6\. we dont post not appropiate stuff  
7\. we dont fight online  
8\. we dont do anything to drag the name msby black jackal into the mud  
9\. we dont publish stuff that isnt meant for the public  
10\. we can be hold accountable for anything that blows in our faces  
i think thats it  
the idiot version of what management told me

 **dude1**  
naked pics are called nudes dude

 **You**  
those sure are a lot of conditions

 **Captain**  
shion i honestly dont care  
and miya, i swear to whatever you believe in, if i see you breaking the rules  
you sit on the bench for the rest of the season

 **omi**  
haha

 **You**  
OMI SO RUDE

 **dude2**  
deserved

 **MY spiker**  
what do we do first!!

 **bokkun**  
FOOD PICS

 **dude1**  
no

 **dude2**  
nah

 **Captain**  
11\. no food pics

 **bokkun**  
bruuuuhhh

 **Barnes**  
We should do something harmless first. :)

 **Captain**  
12\. only harmless things

 **dude2**  
why are you adding more rules as we go

 **Captain**  
bc i can

 **MY spiker**  
but food pics are harmless, meian san!

 **You**  
they kinda are

 **Captain**  
but theyre also boring af so get going

**dude1**  
dude

 **Captain**  
13\. harmless, not boring things

 **dude2**  
dude

 **You**  
maybe we could ask our followers what theyd like to see?

 **MY spiker**  
good idea atsumu san!!

 **Barnes**  
I like that. This way we can get ideas and announce that we take over the account.

 **Captain**  
thats like the first thing this week outta your mouth that isnt total crap miya  
consider me impressed

 **You**  
so that sittin on the bench for the rest of the season thing is off the table?

 **Captain**  
no

 **dude2**  
you tried

 **dude1**  
wanna bet who breaks a rule first adri?

 **dude2**  
ye sure  
i say miya

 **dude1**  
duh, i wanted to bet on him

 **Barnes**  
My money is on him too.

 **You**  
COULD YER PLS STOP MAKING BETS ON ME

 **Captain**  
10 bucks he breaks in the first 2 days

 **dude1**  
not fair shugo  
10 for a break after 3 days

 **dude2**  
yall are giving him not enough credit

 **You**  
THANK YOU THOMAS

 **dude2**  
10 for breaking in tomorrow

 **You**  
WHAT

 **Barnes**  
10 for making it a week.

 **omi**  
im not betting

 **You**  
waiting for the clapback like  
_[gif]_

 **omi**  
theres no clapback

 **dude1**  
bo? hinata?

 **MY spiker**  
10 bucks he breaks a rule after 3 weeks

 **You**  
im not sure if i should feel thankful you trust me with 3 weeks or insulted  
bc you betrayed my trust

 **MY spiker**  
both

 **You**  
;'(

 **bokkun**  
5 bucks he doesnt break a rule

 **dude1**  
someones optimistic

 **dude2**  
but not optimistic enough to bet 10

 **bokkun**  
im saving money atm!!

 **You**  
bokkun, im thankful for yer trust! I will not fail ye!

 **Captain**  
liar

 **Barnes**  
Good one.

 **omi**  
you know youre done when captain and ace mock you

 **You**  
frick off omi

 **Coach**  
20 Bucks for everyone for not telling Miya the account password so he can't  
make a mess.

 **MY spiker**  
what happens when no one is right?

 **dude2**  
OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCH HAHAHHAHAHA

 **dude1**  
Coach, I love you

 **Coach**  
I appreciate that, Inunaki.

 **Barnes**  
I propose we do exactly as Samson suggested.

 **Captain**  
then we all keep our money hinata  
noooo oliver, were doing this  
itll be more fun  
tho im proposing a deal  
bc miya now knows what our bets are and could possibly select the winner  
so if he purposefully extends his rule breaking after the time window of 3 weeks  
he has to buy us all food  
deal?

 **dude1**  
duh, DEAL

 **dude2**  
DEAAAL

 **Barnes**  
But you know he won't be able to withstand the temptation.

 **Captain**  
makes it even more fun  
DONT COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS MIYA

 **You**  
WHY DO I HAVE TO BUY YER FOOD  
I NEVER AGREED TO THIS  
ALSO  
ROOOOOD

 **omi**  
deal.

 **MY spiker**  
i want pork buns then!!

 **You**  
i can buy you pork buns after practice tomorrow :)

 **bokkun**  
DEAL  
PORK BUNS

 **MY spiker**  
PORK BUNS

 **Barnes**  
Fine. Deal.

 **Captain**  
why dont you buy pork buns for everyone then miya? If youre already offering, i take two

 **dude2**  
playing favorites huh?  
i remember that schweiden game

 **omi**  
disgusting

 **dude1**  
youre so not subtle man

 **You**  
i suddenly cant read anymore

_10 minutes later_

**dude1**  
so  
the thing with the asking the followers for most wanted content  
is that still a thing?

 **omi**  
i was seriously hoping you forgot about that

 **dude1**  
not a chance sakusa  
this is my time to shine

 **bokkun**  
AND MINE

 **dude1**  
and yours, bo

 **dude2**  
i vote for a team pic first

 **Captain**  
thats a good idea  
so, a team pic with us and then we write sth like 'heya bitches, its  
us, yer favorite team'

 **Barnes**  
Please don't make us sound like Miya.

 **You**  
thats not a bad thing!!!  
but PLS LEAVE MY ACCENT ALONE

 **dude1**  
never

 **dude2**  
i also vote for short people in front  
get rekt shion

 **dude1**  
if i were you, adriah, i would watch my next steps carefully  
or someone will put lego stones in front of your bed in the night  
but i like this  
so i get to stand in front of yall bigass statues with hinata  
whos the real winner now  
WE'LL STEAL YOUR SPOTLIGHT

 **Captain**  
thats how compensation looks like

 **Barnes**  
Oh Shion.

 **dude2**  
i dont care if you stand in front of me  
you barely reach my chin

 **dude1**  
…

 **MY spiker**  
youre in dangerous territory thomas

 **Captain**  
you do know why we never provoke the small ones

 **dude1**  
meian i SWEAR

 **Captain**  
its because theyre closer

 **dude1**  
if you complete that sentence im telling coach where to find  
your secret sweets stash

 **Captain**  
YOU WOULDNT

 **dude1**  
i would  
and bc hes in this chat, i propose you shut your mouth

 **Coach**  
Meian, we need to talk.

 **Barnes**  
You brought that onto yourself, Shugo.

 **Captain**  
thanks olli

 **Barnes**  
No problem.

 **Coach**  
Meian, come to the main room in 5 minutes. You others in 10.  
We will take that photo so you can stop arguing.  
My phone hasnt stopped ringing for minutes and its honestly unnerving.

_2 minutes later_

**You**  
way to kill a mood

.

 **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 14 minutes ago

Hey everyone! This is the MSBY Black Jackals! We are happy to inform you that we, the team, will be taking over this account to post stuff from our everyday life. And because we honestly have no idea what you guys would like to see, give us some ideas in the comments!!

_[A group picture of the Black Jackals. Everyone is wearing their away jersey and jeans. Their arms are slung over each other. Meian, Barnes, Bokuto, Thomas and Miya in the back, Hinata and Inunaki in front, with a slightly scowling Sakusa who is not included in the cuddling. Everyone is smiling.]_

5.309 comments | 2.346 retweets | 7.896 likes | share

.

 **conny** @conny • 13 min  
_reply to @msbyofficial_

do a Q&A!!

5 comments | 0 retweets | 6008 likes | share

**mariah** @mamamaggelione • 10 min  
_reply to @msbyofficial_

share your workout routines <3

3 comments | 1 retweet | 2098 likes | share

**sato** @mrclean • 6 min  
_reply to @msbyofficial_

room tour!!

0 comments | 0 retweets | 652 likes | share

**your happiest dream** @eijikun • 2 min  
_reply to @msbyofficial_

a prank video

2 comments | 3 retweets | 1875 likes | share

**ava** @saintsava • 7 min  
_reply to @msbyofficial_

meian needs to drop his makeup routine, i recognize a mean eyeliner when i see one

7 comments | 6 retweets | 5691 likes | share

_show more comments_

.

„So“, Meian drawled, his feet dangling over the side of their black leather couch, „someone care to explain to me what exactly a 'Q and A' is?“

Atsumu lifted his head. He had stared at his blank phone for minutes now, waiting for an answer from his brother. Idiot probably didn't have his phone on him.

To distract himself from his problems, he let his eyes wander from person to person in the Black Jackals main living room, a grand thing in the midst of their quarters. Thank every god he signed to this team, with their wealthy sponsor who didn't blink at investing loads and loads of money in the club.

There, on the couch, sitting like he owned the room, lingered his captain, phone in hand and looking expectantly at his team mates.

Currently, his eyes focused on Inunaki, who had placed himself in the big armchair. The chair made him look even smaller, but Atsumu had enough of a self-preservation instinct left to not mention that. Despite being looking quite innocent, their libero was quite the sly old dog.

Next to Inunaki in his big armchair sat Thomas. On the ground. His head still on the same height as the one armrest where Inunaki placed his right arm.

Inunaki shared a look with Thomas. That was one of the rare opportunities where Thomas had to look up instead of down. Maybe he was getting a strain on his neck.

But before Inunaki could open his mouth to answer, another voice cut in, smooth and calm, and surprisingly not the one Atsumu thought would answer.

„Its Question and Answer“, Sakusa said, blank stare directed at Meian.

„Ah, so we get a question and answer it?“, Oliver Barnes asked. Sakusa nodded.

„My my, Omi-kun, I'm quite surprised ye know what a Q&A is“, Atsumu smirked and smirked a bit more as he saw Sakusas eyebrows tighten.

„Unlike you, I know how internet works“  
„Woah, slow down there Omi, I know perfectly well-“

„I'd like to do this question thing“, Hinata cut in, Bokuto next to him on the love seat nodding his head enthusiastically. The light from a nearby window fell onto Hinatas red hair and let it gleam like fire. Oh, if he could just put his hands in it...

Other thoughts, right. Where was that nuisance Sakusa again, ah there by the door, leaning against the polished wood. And Barnes .. sitting cross-legged on the fluffy carpet. Deep breaths, right. No focussing on Hinata.

„Yeah, I kinda agree“, Meian continued to drawl, „because there's one chick that wants me to share my make-up routine. Is it so hard to believe I don't use make-up? I'm just naturally good looking“

Inunaki snickered. „You're not fooling anybody Shugo, I saw you more than once using some“

Meian grumbled: „Whatever Shion. Moving on... we got someone asking for a shirtless pic. We should do that when we're all drunk. And then never post it. Next. A guy named Hank suggested we swap clothes“

He paused and looked up. „That actually sounds good too“

In synch, Inunaki and Thomas shouted: „DIPS ON SHION“ „-ADRI“

Hinata threw his head back: „I'd like to see that! Bokuto-san, should we switch clothes?“

„HELL YE-“

„Shouyou, do ye really wanna switch clothes with him? I mean, he'll probably stretch out yer clothes so much ye can't wear them anymore. Wait, no, not so much, yer pretty build too.. I mean, like that stretchin, ya know what I mean right?“

God, shut up.

Amidst the howling laughter, Atsumu was pierced with amused stares, Sakusa and Inunaki both throwing him a look: _Get a fucking grip, man._

Bokuto padded Hinata on the back (on the back, don't touch him there oh my-) and announced: „Don't you worry Shouyou, I'll be careful with your clothes!!“

Hinata grinned. Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't-

„Miya, if you could stop drooling over there, we still need the couch“, Meians deep voice interrupted Atsumus thoughts. Glaring a bit at being called out, he folded his arms in front of him.

Thomas, ever the teams sweetheart, asked: „So Q&A then?“

„If there are no objections to that, sure. Anybody against that?“

Nobody answered, although Atsumu thought he saw a twitch on Sakusas face.

„Alright. Let's tweet this“

„...ahh, Shugo, let me do that, it took you 5 minutes to even post that last tweet“

„I'm pretending you didn't say that“

.

 **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 2 min

Thank you for all your suggestions! We decided on the Q&A from lovely _@conny_! Ask us anything! #askmsby

178 comments | 156 retweets | 439 likes | share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!  
> this is my first hq fic :)  
> i hope you liked the first chapter!  
> (sorry if you find any mistakes, english is not my first language)
> 
> as you have read, msby are doing a q&a. and to write that, id like to include your questions for them!  
> all you have to do is send me your questions, be it via comment, on twitter or tumblr (@skyeeevaheri)  
> id then like to include you with your username in the chapter so people can see who sent that one :)  
> im looking forward to your questions!!  
> yours, skye


	2. #askmsby

„How do I turn twitter notifications off? My phone is exploding!“

With a desperate expression, Shugo threw his phone on the couch. There it lay, vibrating without a pause, display glowing.

„You have your notifications on!?“, Shion shrieked. „What are you, 50?“

"On a scale from 1 to 10, yes“

„That doesn't even fit together!!“

„Hehe...in my defense, I always log out immediately when I post something so I don't get the notifications!!“

Adriah unfolded his goddamn long ass legs, stood up and stalked over to the couch to pick up Shugos phone.

In one swift movement, he kneeled next to the other middle blocker, held the device in front of his face and before Shugo could even blink, the phone unlocked. Then, he handed it over to Shion.

„OI!“

„Gotta remember this move“, muttered Miya from his place on the other couch, arms crossed around a pillow he found, using it to hide his pout.

„We have two options Shugo. Either you let me help you or I tell you how, but then we will probably sit here tomorrow because you can't distinguish settings and logout“, Shion drawled, sure enough he got a prompt reaction. Shugo glared.

Oliver patted his shoulder. „There there“

Whilst he was typing away, Shion thought he heard his captain grumble „No respect for their captain, youth these days“

Adriah said, a bit perplexed: „But we're only 2 or 3 years younger than you“

„I said what I said“

„You“, Shion announced, „are a nuisance. A nuisance with no technical skills whatsoever“ He threw the phone back into Shugos lap, who yelped at the impact and scrambled to catch it before it fell onto the ground. He missed.

Fishing for the device without falling from the couch, he grunted out: „I like you too Shion. But my strengths lie elsewhere“

„Certainly not in catching“

„Not to interrupt this lovers quarrel-“, Miya cut in, lazy smirk ready.

Spluttering.

„-but can we get it on with this Q&A thing? It's already past 7 and I need my beauty sleep“

„For what beauty“, snickered Sakusa from his corner.

„Omi-san, no need to be so rude to Atsumu-san“, Shouyou said, altough with a light smile on his lips while he fiddled a bit with his shirt, cheeks redded.

„Yeah Omi-kun, no need ta be so rude to me“, retorted Miya, a little bit of pink dusting his ears.

Shion exchanged a long look with Adriah. The libero rolled his eyes, eliciting a small smile from the middle blocker.

Shion knew that Miya had a thing for Shouyou. It wasn't difficult to notice, really. For one, the fact that he had Shouyou saved as 'MY spiker' in his phone. Second, the glances Miya threw the redheads way when he thought no one was looking – well, surprise. In this team, nothing ever went unnoticed. Third, the blush he always wore on his ears whenever he was around Shouyou or talking to Shouyou or watching him practise with Bokuto and Sakusa or .. Shion surely wasn't blind. But Shouyou was.

One day, he had promised himself, one day he would push those two into each other. But today was not the day.

So instead of acting on this promise, Shion took his phone out of his oversized sweater with a big #9 on the back.

„Shugo, log your sorry ass out Twitter, if we do this question thing, we are not doing it with you tweeting“

Adriah snorted, brown hair falling into his eyes.

Reaching for his phone, Shugo growled: „You may as well do it yourself, apparently I suck at anything technical“

„You did destroy one Wii controller two weeks ago“, reminded Oliver.

„But that only happened because Bokuto was winning in tennis and I can't have that! I'm the tennis champion! He can have the bowling title!“

„WE SHALL HAVE A TENNIS REMATCH“, said spiker boomed over from the love seat he was sharing with Shouyou.

Shion took the unlocked phone Shugo gave him and quickly logged his captain's phone out.

Then, after throwing the black device back to it's owner who caught it this time, he opened up his own twitter.

„Oi Shugo, what's the password for the team account?“

Shugo had to raise his voice a bit to drown out the bickering from the chaos four: „It's 'matchacakewithchocolatesauce'“

Oliver snorted. „Did you think of that?“

Shugo shrugged. „That was the password the management gave me. I didn't have the nerve to think up another one“

„It's a perfectly good password, why change that. Okay, let's take a look...“

.

_phone, e-mail or username password_ **show password**

msbyofficial matchacakewithchocolatesauce

**Sign in**

.

_Trends_

_Trend in Japan_

**#vleague**

_79.001 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#lottery**

_9.204 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#yoiconcert**

_9.178 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#tokyonightlife**

_4.684 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#askmsby**

_2.982 Tweets_

_Show more..._

**Follow**

Schweiden Adlers _+follow_

_@schweidenadlersofficial_

followed by @ _thegreatestdecoy_ and 10+ others

your friendly neighborhood cop

 _@sawamuradaichi_ _+follow_

followed by @ _hoothoot4_ and 10+ others

_Show more..._

_._

„Get this folks, we are trending“, Shion announced gleefully.

Oliver, Adriah and Shugo, who had been roped into arguing with the troublesome four, looked at him, shocked. „We are what?!“

„Trending. As in, we have a lot of tweets with our hashtag“

Oliver waved his hand frantically, „Yes, we all know what that means“, he side-eyed Shugo, who glared right back, „tell us, how many?“

Shion scrolled back up. „Uhh, right now it's 3001 tweets. Nevermind, 3005“

Bokuto asked, quite ruffled: „They don't expect us to answer every single one of those, do they?“

Right on cue, Miya started whining. Shion tuned him out immediately.

„Of course not, we pick questions we like and are willing to answer. For example, I think Shouyou and Sakusa won't be happy to answer-“, the libero quickly looked at his phone, „'Have Sakusa and Hinata ever made out? They would look so good together!!'“

The team started roaring, except for three people: Sakusa, Shouyou and, to no ones surprise, Miya. Sakusa kept his usual stone expression, although there was a little red sneaking in on his ridiculously high cheekbones. Shion saw Shouyous eyes quickly dart to the tall spiker and then back to Miya, who glared vigorously at the rug as if he was mentally ripping it apart.

„Or, how do you like 'Does Adriah have a girlfriend?? Asking for a friend'“

Adriah blushed hard, the color spreading across his cheeks and down his neck as his team mates started snickering. Shion smirked himself and looked at the tall blocker seated next to him. „Well? Do you have a girlfriend?“

Adriah mumbled something into his non existent beard.

Meian grinned: „What, does our sweetheart have nobody on his waiting list? My my“

„Adriah-san, I bet you have someone you like! You have this dreamy look sometimes!“, Hinata chimed in, brown eyes sparkling (Shion still wondered how someone could literally emit sparkles). Adriah kept his gaze fixated on the carpet, blush full in effect.

The way his hair fell into his face, highlighting the highcut cheekbones and sharp nose, drew Shion in. Yes, he knew that his friend was very attractive, thanks very much body.

„Shou-chan's right, ye do get this expression on yer face. Care to share yer crush?“, Miya winked from his part of the couch, trying to look suave enough for the middle blocker to fall into the trap.

Shion thought he had to chime in for a second to save Adriah from the fangs of the blonde beast, but instead the man in question lifted his head, stared Miya right in the eyes and breathed huskily, with hooded eyes and a flirty smile: „It's you Atsumu. It has always been you“

Miyas answer, or maybe even lack thereof, because his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish, got lost in the uproar that filled the living room.

Shion had tears in his eyes and a hurting core when he finally could contain his laughter. Oliver had his head burrowed in one of the pillows Shugo bunkered on his couch, shoulders shaking from trying to surpress laughter and he saw Sakusa filming a still gaping Miya with his phone. Bokuto and Shouyou were leaning on each other, howling and crying whilst throwing glances at their setter.

And because Shion kept looking at his team mates reactions, he missed the glance Adriah Thomas darted at him.

.

**wash your hands** @sakusakiyoomi • 3 min

he finally ran out of words

_[Video: Miya Atsumu closing and opening his mouth like a fish without uttering a word. The Black Jackals are loudly hollering, although none of them can be seen.]_

289 comments | 298 retweets | 508 likes | share

.

Once they all calmed down and remained calm (which took a total of 18 minutes, because Shouyou and Bokuto kept glancing at Miya and started laughing again, which in turn prompted the others to also start because nobody could withstand these two), Shion squirmed in his armchair to wiggle into a more comfortable position. Then, he drew his phone and announced: „We're doing this now and everybody who interrupts gets thrown out- don't look at me like that Bokuto, you know exactly whom I meant. Yes, you. Quit making your eyes look bigger, that won't help you. I ain't Akaashi“

Hearing his boyfriends name, Bokuto visibly perked up, mouth opening to probably tell another story about Akaashi, when Shouyou intervened and side-tackled Bokuto into silence.

„Thanks Shouyou. Alright, here we go“

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 59 min

Thank you for all your suggestions! We decided on the Q&A from lovely _@conny_! Ask us anything! #askmsby

4028 comments | 14,6 retweets | 23,5k likes | share

* * *

 **yikes** @holyshititstina • 43 min

have any of you ever played beach volleyball? <33 #askmsby

34 comments | 21 retweets | 58 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @holyshititstina_
> 
> Hinata played Beach while he was in Brazil for 2 years!
> 
> 33 comments | 13,5k retweets | 14,9k likes | share

**chris t** @christheman • 32 min

question for oliver barnes and adriah thomas! do you think about returning to the US soon? #askmsby

35 comments | 41 retweets | 1098 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @christheman_
> 
> _[Video: Oliver Barnes and Adriah Thomas sitting on a black leather couch, both wearing their jerseys._
> 
> _Oliver: Thank you for your question! I am currently not planning on returning. I build my family up here in Japan and I am happy here. So no, I probably won't go back._
> 
> _Oliver looks at Adriah. The younger player smiles softly, his eyes crinkling._
> 
> _Adriah: This is my second season for the Jackals. I really like it here, so I'm gonna stay a bit longer, I think. I found good friends and the food is amazing. The US has to wait for me. *laughs*_
> 
> _Both repeat their statements in Japanese. Whilst Adriah is speaking his part, a soft snickering can be heard from behind the camera, causing the middle blocker to throw a Look to the person filming._
> 
> _The video ends with both of them waving.]_
> 
> 34 comments | 10,2k retweets | 13,8k likes | share

**haru** @sakuratree • 51 min

sakusa-san, are your curls natural or do you use a curling iron? #askmsby

57 comments | 65 retweets | 985 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @sakuratree_
> 
> He wouldn't give an answer, sorry! (we think they're natural tho)
> 
> _[Picture: Sakusa scowling.]_
> 
> 56 comments | 8789 retweets | 14,3k likes | share

**minime** @minimeeee • 48 min

Meian-san, do you use Make-up? You are really handsome!! <333 #askmsby

34 comments | 45 retweets | 523 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @minimeeee_
> 
> No and thanks
> 
> _[Picture: Meian winking and throwing fingerguns.]_
> 
> 33 comments | 5623 retweets | 14,2k likes | share

**Onigiri Miya** @miyaosamu • 32 min

how is playing with your crush like, tsum tsum? especially when your brother already has such a cute boyfriend? #askmsby #iamthebetterbf

_[A picture of Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou, faces smushed together. Both are grinning.]_

9876 comments | 9986 retweets | 13,8k likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @miyaosamu_
> 
> _[Picture: Miya Atsumu holding his hands up. The fingers are blurred but one can imagine he is giving them the middle finger.]_
> 
> 9875 comments | 11,3k retweets | 15,2k likes | share

**dare me** @daracraichi • 47 min

has inunaki ever threatened to bite someone or has he ever actually bit someone? #askmsby

98 comments | 245 retweets | 1903 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @daracraichi_
> 
> We actually wonder about that too; he just gave this knowing smile. Thankfully, the team was spared up to this point. Don't give him any ideas please. #askmsby #wansan
> 
> 97 comments | 9097 retweet | 12,5k likes | share

**anni** @dangcommaannie • 23 min

do you have any weird talents?

what are each others worst habits?

which one of you can rap?

&

favorite animal? #askmsby

665 comments | 784 retweets | 2187 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @dangcommaannie_
> 
> _[Video: Meian is holding the phone in his hand. He is very shark-like grinning._
> 
> „ _Weird talents? Oh boy, that's a good question. Hmm“, he seems to be thinking, „my weird talent is always looking good in pictures“_
> 
> _There is an uproar audible in the background. Various voices are shouting: „That is so unfair!“ „Is that even a weird talent? Seems more like luck to me“ „No need to shove that into our faces!“ „F*** off Shugo!“_
> 
> _Meian laughs, „You're all just jealous“ More protest from the background._
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _Oliver Barnes has the camera now. He strokes his beard. „I don't have any weird talents, I think. Altough I can cook, so I think that counts as a talent in this team“ Several people protest._
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _Inunaki holds the phone. He smiles sweetly at the camera. „I can't whistle. But I can do this“ The libero licks his elbow like it's nothing. Sounds of astonishment from the others._
> 
> _The camera shifts over to Adriah Thomas. The tall middle blocker wiggles a bit on his place on the ground, then says with a small smile: „I can dance“_
> 
> „ _WHAT“_
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _Bokuto and Hinata are beaming into the camera. Someone grumbles: „So bright“, but is quickly shushed. Bokuto shouts: „I can do the splits!!“ And Hinata adds: „He really can, it's amazing!! And I can touch my nose with my tongue!!“_
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _The camera zooms in on Sakusa. He stares blankly at the device, then folds his wrists until the backs of his hands nearly touch his arms. The camera quickly shifts over to Bokuto and Hinata who observe with fascination. Someone mutters in the background: „This shit nasty“_
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _Meian has the phone again. „We skip Miya because he doesn't have any talents besides being a brat-“ A loud complaint is heard, followed by a clutter. Meian swiftly bends his upper body to the left and avoids the pillow thrown his way. „Moving on. What are each others worst habits? Hm“_
> 
> „ _Nobody cleans up after themselves“, Sakusa deadpans._
> 
> „ _We actually do, just not up to your standards!!“_
> 
> „ _Meian always blocks the mirror in the hallway“_
> 
> „ _Excuse you Shion, I do not“_
> 
> „ _You do. You hog like, all the space and if someone is standing there already, you just place yourself infront of them“_
> 
> „ _True“_
> 
> „ _Yeah, he does that“_
> 
> „ _Not my fault you can't see shit because you're so tiny“_
> 
> „ _You're just a bigass tree!!“_
> 
> „ _Hey!“_
> 
> „ _Shion drinks his coffee black“_
> 
> „ _I don't see how that is a bad habit“_
> 
> „ _...it just is“_
> 
> „ _Says the one who drowns his coffee in sugar and milk. That isn't even coffee anymore“_
> 
> „ _It is“_
> 
> „ _It isn't“_
> 
> „ _Bokuto snores“_
> 
> „ _And?“_
> 
> „ _The walls are thin, man!“_
> 
> „ _Alright, I think, we should answer another question now“, chuckles Oliver Barnes. „Which one of you can rap? Oh boy. Nobody answer that please. I don't need another rap battle. Let's say it like this: there are some people here who think they can rap when they actually can't. Next. Oh, favorite animal! Mine are dogs!“_
> 
> _Meian swoops in with a cheery „Quokkas“, Sakusa replies „Cats“, to which everybody turns their head. „What? They clean themselves“_
> 
> _Hinata: „I like any kind of animal!!“, Bokuto shouted: „OWLS“_
> 
> _Adriah smiles: „I like dogs too“ and Shion adds: „Yeah, me too“_
> 
> _Meian turns the camera back to himself and waves. „Thank you for asking all those excellent questions! Have a nice day!“_
> 
> _The video ends with various shouting from the background.]_
> 
> 664 comments | 13,8k retweets | 19,3k likes | share

**swan mom** @youshouldvecometoshiratorizawa • 34 min

if you weren't playing volleyball, what would you be doing instead? #askmsby

89 comments | 102 retweets | 435 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @youshouldvecometoshiratorizawa_
> 
> Nobody knows. Altough Meian keeps telling us he would've become a pilot.
> 
> 88 comments | 4982 retweets | 12,8k likes | share

**lisa m.** @dontatme • 32 min

MEIAN SAN PLS MARRY MEEEEE!!!!! <33333333333333 #askmsby

97 comments | 4 retweets | 15 likes | share

**barry boom** @youlikelikeme • 42 min

Hinata, are you single? #askmsby

67 comments | 673 retweets | 924 likes | share

**carry on ya loser** @shushushu • 24 min

what is it like, living in that big mansion of yours? #askmsby

46 comments | 89 retweets | 142 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @shushushu_
> 
> Cool af.
> 
> 45 comments | 4324 retweets | 11,9k likes | share

**seiya-kun** @arararara • 35 min

who is the best cook? and who is the worst? #askmsby

78 comments | 97 retweets | 231 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @arararara_
> 
> Best cook: Barnes
> 
> Worst cook: Bokuto and Miya, they are tied
> 
> 77 comments | 10,2k retweets | 15,8k likes | share

**LadyFrostine** @frxstine • 21 min

To Sakusa-san, please rank your team mates when it comes to cleanliness! #askmsby

432 comments | 586 retweets | 921 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @frxstine_
> 
> It's scary how he didn't have to think about this.
> 
> _[Video: Sakusa leaning against the door frame. He stares in the camera and says: „From most clean to last. Barnes, Hinata, Inunaki, Thomas, Meian, Miya, Bokuto“]_
> 
> 431 comments | 12,3k likes | 17,2k likes | share

**im not scared** @FunkyFreshGhost • 28 min

Hinata-san got recruited in the try-outs, right? What happened there?? #askmsby

265 retweets | 563 retweets | 897 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @FunkyFreshGhost_
> 
> Stuff we're not allowed to talk about. But it was awesome!!
> 
> 264 comments | 8975 retweets | 13,4k likes | share

**jaz** @captainjosten • 15 min

who takes the most time to get ready in the mornings? #askmsby

178 comments | 452 retweets | 1721 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @captainjosten_
> 
> MEIAN & MIYA
> 
> 177 comments | 10,3k retweets | 16,7k likes | share

**akaashi keiji** @itsakaaashi • 23min

How is Bokuto-san doing? #askmsby

2387 comments | 3249 retweets | 7826 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @itsakaaashi_
> 
> He is very well, now that you've asked.
> 
> _[Picture: Bokuto is smiling so hard, his eyes are squeezing shut. His arms are spread like he wants to embrace the viewer.]_
> 
> 2386 comments | 15,8k retweets | 28,3k likes | share

**Hoshiumi Kourai #16** @dontcallmesmall • 58 min

HINATA SHOUYOU DO YOU WANT TO MEET UP AND PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL? I WILL DEFEAT YOU!! #ASKMSBY

4984 comments | 8712 retweets | 12,8k likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackal** s @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @dontcallmesmall_
> 
> Hinata says YES, but we're in the middle of the season, you have to wait. Sorry. And you won't defeat him.
> 
> _[Video: Hinata is sitting on a black leather couch, practically vibrating with excitement. He yells: „HOSHIUMI-SAN, I-“ The video abruptly ends.]_
> 
> 4983 comments | 13,5k retweets | 19,9k likes | share

**deareloquent** @deareloquent • 8 min

We know Bokuto-san and Hinata-san went to training camps together in highschool, do you have a anécdote to share? How was your reunion when you met again as pros?

And also, Meian-san, who do you think are the most troublesome members of the team and who are the most refreshing and easy going? #askmsby

392 comments | 597 retweets | 991 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @deareloquent_
> 
> _[Video: Bokuto and Hinata are sitting next to each other on a black leather couch. Both are jumping up and down and are yelling. Nothing can be understood._
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _Now they're sitting there unmoving, eyes big and innocently trained on the camera. Bokuto clears his throat and declares: „HE WAS MY DISCIPLE. I TAUGHT HIM A LOT“, Hinata next to him nods vehemently and adds: „Chest receives for example! Tho I don't do them as often anymore as you, Bokuto-san“_
> 
> _Bokuto laughs and slaps Hinata across the back. The smaller spiker rocks forward a bit but contains balance. Someone coughs in the background._
> 
> _Hinata gets out his phone and begins scrolling. „There actually is a compilation of all our chest receives somewhere, I just gotta find it“ Bokuto leans over his shoulder and they continue to look at Hinatas phone._
> 
> _/cut with the spongebob meme 'One Eternity Later'/_
> 
> „ _We didn't find the video“, concludes Hinata. Bokuto looks a bit stumped._
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> „ _Our reunion was very tearful. Very emotional. 10 out of 10, would reunite again“, says Bokuto. Hinata nods enthusiastically. Again, someone coughs in the background. „We hugged a long time“ „And you cried“, cuts in Sakusas voice from the off. „And we cried, and it was awesome“, smiles Hinata._
> 
> _/cut/_
> 
> _Meians face fills the screen. „As for your other question, the easiest to get along with are Oliver, Adriah and Hinata. Most troublesome is the rest“ He winks and the video ends with various complaints.]_
> 
> 391 comments | 13,2k retweets | 18,7k likes | share

**Komori Motoya** @komorimotoyaofficial • 16 min

Kiyoomi, pls be nice to your team mates #askmsby

2098 comments | 5632 retweets | 12,3k likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @komorimotoyaofficial_
> 
> He's trying.
> 
> _[Picture: Sakusa scowling, just slightly milder.]_
> 
> 2097 comments | 10,1k retweets | 13,2k likes | share

**kinoyaaaa** @HeroOfTheGuardianDeity • 24 min

who is the prankster of the team?

28 comments | 56 retweets | 92 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @HeroOfTheGuardianDeity_
> 
> Good question. Up to now, nobody hogs this title officially.
> 
> 27 comments | 5690 retweets | 12,1k likes | share

**the steepest in the world** @kuraharakakeru • 45 min

Hinata-san, you're back in Japan! Let's meet up soon! @thegreatestdecoy #askmsby

23 comments | 2 retweets | 5 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @kuraharakakeru_
> 
> _[Picture: Hinata is giving his best smile and holds both thumbs up.]_
> 
> 22 comments | 8921 retweets | 10,2k likes | share

**Kageyama Miwa** @kageyamamiwa • 37 min

Lookin' good Hinata!! <3 #askmsby

190 comments | 25 retweets | 78 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @kageyamamiwa_
> 
> He does look good.
> 
> 189 comments | 11,2k retweets | 12,3k likes | share
> 
> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy
> 
> _reply to @kageyamamiwa_
> 
> NEE-SAN, thank you!!
> 
> 188 comments | 14,6k retweets | 17,9k likes | share

**hikaru** @penguingoli • 42 min

Inunaki-san, how are you doing? #askmsby

3 comments | 1 retweet | 9 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @penguingoli_
> 
> He's doing good!
> 
> _[Picture: Inunaki is smiling innocently into the camera, dimples showing.]_
> 
> 2 comments | 9912 retweets | 12,3k likes | share

**kaoru** @swingman • 26 min

Question to Oliver Barnes! How do you feel about being replaced by Hinata in the Schweiden match? #askmsby

78 comments | 136 retweets | 792 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @swingman_
> 
> Dude.
> 
> 77 comments | 12,4k retweets | 16,2k likes | share

**lizaaa** @queenb • 23 min

Adriah, honey, what does your ideal girlfriend look like? And how tall would she be? #askmsby

72 comments | 167 retweets | 894 likes | share

**kittens** @FelineFriend • 36 min

Question to the whole team: when did you fall in love with volleyball? And to Miya: who do you enjoy setting to the most? *evil cackle* #askmsby

125 comments | 238 retweets | 1098 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @FelineFriend_
> 
> _[Photo collage: under every team members face is a small text._
> 
> _Hinata: When I saw the Little Giant on TV!_
> 
> _Bokuto: When I spiked my first suuuuuuuuuuper straight line shot!!!_
> 
> _Meian: My first kill block in an official game won us the ticket to Nationals in middle school_
> 
> _Inunaki: An expensive porcelain cup slipped my moms hand and I caught it whilst diving on the ground. Gave me bruises for weeks but worth it._
> 
> _Thomas: When I blocked the best player my age in Nationals_
> 
> _Barnes: When I spiked a ball for the first time as a child_
> 
> _Sakusa: same_
> 
> _Miya: I visited a volleyball workshop and saw how a skilled setter can bring the best out of his spikers (comment from the team: laaaaaaaaaaaaaaame)]_
> 
> _[Picture: All wing spikers and middle blockers are expectantly looking at Miya, who is staring at the carpet, fiddling with his fingers]_
> 
> He wouldn't say who he likes to set the most to.
> 
> 124 comments | 10,4k retweets | 15,6k likes | share

**hisahiiiiii** @meatbuns • 36 min

Does anyone of you play an instrument? #askmsby

45 comments | 98 retweets | 103 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial
> 
> _reply to @meatbuns_
> 
> Surprisingly, three of us can. Bokuto can play drums (that energy needs to go somewhere; and THANKFULLY HE DOESN'T OWN DRUMS), Thomas can play the guitar and Inunaki the piano.
> 
> 44 comments | 17,9 retweets | 21,4k likes | share

_show more comments_

.

_the next day, around 11 AM_

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 29 min

Guess who stayed up the whole night to answer questions and didn't think about morning practice. Yeah. This team. #sotired #yesevensakusa

10,8k comments | 21,4k retweets | 30,9k likes | share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos and subs!! i didnt think i'd get so many, so thank you!!
> 
> i wish i couldve posted this sooner, but i kept on writing,, and writing,, and suddenly this chapter was twice was long as the first one.
> 
> im still not completely satisfied with this (and editing this took me almost 2 hours, rip), so let me know what you think!!  
> also, thank you for committing such good questions! the boys and i did the best to answer them :)  
> and one last thing, youre always welcome to drop ideas for future chapters!
> 
> love, skye
> 
> ps: if you can spot my new favorite rarepair, i give you a cookie hah


	3. who did it??

_Welcome to Twitter!_

Login | Register

.

_phone, e-mail or username password_ **show password**

msbyofficial matchacakewithchocolatesauce

**Sign in**

.

_Trends_

_Trend in Japan_

**#vleague**

78.000 Tweets

_Trend in Japan_

**#calvinharris**

34.000 Tweets

_Trend in Japan_

**#tiktok**

22.000 Tweets

_Trend in Japan_

**#msby**

13.000 Tweets

_Trend in Japan_

**#shibuya**

8762 Tweets

_show more..._

_Follow_

**Schweiden Adlers** + _follow_

_@schweidenadlersofficial_

followed by @therealoliverbarnes and 10+ others

**Udai Tenma** + _follow_

_@themanthelegend_

followed by @thegreatestdecoy and 10+ others

_._

_search:_ msby

**ling** @inmybed

lmao who hacked the **msby** twitter acct

19 comments | 2 retweets | 42 likes | share

**yooooooo** @yaaaaaaskween

someone tell **msby** to stop spamming hahahhahaha

14 comments | 7 retweets | 21 likes | share

**dua lipas hotter than hell is hotter than hell** @youwannafight

and i thought the q&a was funny, what in the world is happening # **msby**

87 comments | 124 retweets | 762 likes | share

**Daily Owls** @dailyowls

For todays Owl content, please take a look at @ **msby** official s account!

201 comments | 492 retweets | 1259 likes | share

**makoto** @marohero

this is exactly the kind of content i signed up for # **msby**

9 comments | 780 retweets | 2318 likes | share

_show more_

_._

_Profile_

_._

_edit profile_

**MSBY Black Jackals**

@msbyofficial

Offical team account | V.League Division 1

msby-black-jackals.jp

Joined August 2014

 **39** Following **460k** Followers

* * *

_Pinned Tweet_

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 6 weeks

Get your tickets for our games here: https://bit.ly/msBybJGm

2309 comments | 9843 retweets | 23,5k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 47 min

https://bit.ly/jLue2w

1129 comments | 983 retweets | 12,1k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 47 min

https://bit.ly/Ewa1ne

1239 comments | 1123 retweets | 11,2k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 47 min

https://bit.ly/OleU6q

986 comments | 1013 retweets | 13,2k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 48 min

https://bit.ly/ZuwH9m

976 comments | 1036 retweets | 10,4k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 48 min

https://bit.ly/Wngj4n

1324 comments | 2398 retweets | 14,5k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 48 min

https://bit.ly/k1kh3i

1421 comments | 1298 retweets | 13,1k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 49 min

https://bit.ly/aK4fr1

3001 comments | 2092 retweets | 12,8k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 49 min

https://bit.ly/kGh2n5

2981 comments | 1056 retweets | 10,9k likes | share

_show more Tweets_

.

**Group chat: musubi balck jackass**

_Adriah Thomas, Atsumu Miya, Kiyoomi Sakusa, Koutarou Bokuto,_ Sam. _..._

**You**

_[screenshot]_

_[screenshot]_

_[screenshot]_

I really don't know what is going on.

I swear, that wasn't me.

**Shugo Meian**

what the hell is that

**Shion Inunaki**

oh my god

**Shugo Meian**

which one of you did this???

**Atsumu Miya**

that certainly wasnt me

**Shouyou Hinata**

wasnt me either

**Shion Inunaki**

i believe shouyou

i do not believe miya

**Adriah Thomas**

yeah, i agree

**Atsumu Miya**

why???

**Shion Inunaki**

i have my reasons

**Shugo Meian**

good thinking shion

but

what the hell

**You**

Shugo, I don't want to click on the links.

**Shugo Meian**

olli, ffs dont click on the links!!!!

who knows whats in there

are we being hacked??

**Shion Inunaki**

im impressed you even know that word

**Meian Shugo**

shut up

**You**

What do we do?

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

…

**Adriah Thomas**

guys calm down

these links are harmless

**Shugo Meian**

you clicked on one, didnt you

**Adriah Thomas**

ON ACCIDENT

**You**

Adriah...

**Shion Inunaki**

adri...

**Atsumu Miya**

idk why ye keep saying im the bad one when there is literally someone dumb enough to click on the links

**Shugo Meian**

im kinda surprised too

**Shouyou Hinata**

but i saw you just now opening one link as well atsumu-san??

**Shion Inunaki**

BUSTED

HAHAHHAHAHA

i knew there was a reason why i like you shouyou

**Adriah Thomas**

well that certainly backfired

**Atsumu Miya**

thank you shouyou

**Meian Shugo**

lol

**Shouyou Hinata**

wan san!!!! :sparkles: :sparkles: :sparkles:

**Shion Inunaki**

nevermind

**Shouyou Hinata**

:(

**Adriah Thomas**

shion that name is cute!!

**Shion Inunaki**

shouyous making these puppy eyes again, isnt he

adri it i s no t

**Atsumu Miya**

he is

but you dont get to see them

**Shugo Meian**

miya i swear

**You**

Adriah, why would you click on the links?

They may be dangerous!

You could catch a virus on your phone!

**Shugo Meian**

what are you, his dad

**You**

Basically.

**Adriah Thomas**

!!!

**Shugo Meian**

and why are you so excited about that

**Atsumu Miya**

ahahaha

**Shugo Meian**

dont think ive forgotten you

**Shion Inunaki**

uhhhhhh

**Adriah Thomas**

why shouldnt i be excited? olli is the team dad!

**You**

Wait, I am?

**Meian Shugo**

he is?!

i thought i was??

WHO AM I

**Shion Inunaki**

vodka aunt

**Atsumu Miya**

pfffffffffffffffffft

**Shouyou Hinata**

nice one, meian san!!

**Adriah Thomas**

that does fit hah

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

yeah

**Shugo Meian**

you guys..

**You**

Do certain responsibilites come with this position?

**Shugo Meian**

yeah, a lot

**Shion Inunaki**

what dads do

cooking and stuff

**Adriah Thomas**

you just want olli to cook for you, admit it

**Shion Inunaki**

idk what youre talking about

**Shouyou Hinata**

tbh barnes sans cooking is amazing!

**You**

I currently have a batch of cookies in the oven, you can have some when they're ready, Shion, Shouyou!

**Shugo Meian**

yeah yeah keep on spoiling the little ones

**Shion Inunaki**

alone for that comment you wont get one

**Adriah Thomas**

may i get a cookie?

**Shion Inunaki**

sure

**You**

The cookies are for everyone.

**Atsumu Miya**

bring it wan san

**Shion Inunaki**

you wanna fight???? HUH

**Adriah Thomas**

shion

**Shion Inunaki**

sorry

**Atsumu Miya**

:eyes: :eyes:

**Shugo Meian**

no battling each other for the cookies!

**You**

You say that, and yet you're unsurprisingly the first to act on those words.

**Shugo Meian**

what is this, call out day??

**Shouyou Hinata**

seems like

**You**

I believe, that is my responsibility, being the team dad and all.

**Shion Inunaki**

he will never let that go now

**Adriah Thomas**

im not sorry

**Shion Inunaki**

no need to

**Shouyou Hinata**

:eyes:

**Atsumu Miya**

:eyes:

**Shugo Meian**

:eyes:

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

:eyes:

**Shion Inunaki**

would you all cut it out with these

**Shugo Meian**

no

:eyes:

**Shouyou Hinata**

:eyes:

**Atsumu Miya**

:eyes:

**You**

:eyes:

**Shugo Meian**

:eyes:

**Atsumu Miya**

:eyes:

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

:eyes:

**You**

:eyes:

**Shouyou Hinata**

:eyes:

**Atsumu Miya**

:eyes:

**Shugo Meian**

:eyes:

**Adriah Thomas**

are they perhabs short of a marble?

**Shion Inunaki**

they need a nap

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

nice reference

**Atsumu Miya**

?? omi???

_8 minutes later_

**You**

The cookies are ready!

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 9 min

_[Video: the one holding the camera stands hidden in a corner of a big kitchen. There is a tray on the counter with freshly baked cookies, which are still a bit steaming. The kitchen is silent, save for the breathing of the cameraman. Then, there is a noise gradually growing louder. The kitchen door gets slammed open and hits the wall with a loud BANG. In storm 6 full grown men, another trailing behind. They are shouting wildly, nothing can be understood. The camera shakes slightly, as the one holding it erupts into laughter upon seeing the chaos that descends on the cookies. The video ends with 7 faces turning to the camera, cheeks stuffed.]_

They will all get a stomach ache.

10,5k comments | 18,9k retweets | 29,3k likes | share

_._

**Group chat: musubi balck jackass**

_Adriah Thomas, Atsumu Miya, Kiyoomi Sakusa, Koutarou Bokuto, Sam...._

**Samson Foster (Coach)**

I hope the cookies taste well. I also hope you don't get a stomach ache from eating way too much and straying from your diet.

And I also hope you do remember the spam on the twitter account, and that you should do something about that.

Sometimes, I really wonder how you get anything done without supervision.

_24 minutes later_

**Shugo Meian**

oooops

hrhrhm

Thank you for the reminder, Coach. We shall discuss and do our best to determine who was responsible for this.

team assemble in the main room asap

.

„Once again I am very surprised by the way you can articulate yourself, Shugo“, drawled Shion from his place on the arm chair. No one else had dared to take a seat there.

„I studied literature in college, what do you expect, Wan-san“, the nickname deliberately used by Shugo had Shion setting his jaw, light eyes trained on the middle blocker who again lingered on that particular couch with the many pillows.

Oliver grinned. „I think, I'm slowly getting behind all this name calling in japanese. It's a nice play on your name, Shion“

Said libero grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Adriah, this time perched on the right armrest of the chair, laughed softly and hit his friend slightly. Before Shion could retort by shoving him off his seat, the door to the main room sprung open.

In strolled the younger members of the team, Atsumu in front, dragging a pouting Koutarou behind him. Atsumu and Shouyou had matching grins on their faces while Kiyoomis dark eyes and brows gave off the impression of someone pissed off. Not that it differed much from his usual expression, but it was just so little slightly more agitated.

„Found the culprit“, crowed Atsumu and moved the taller spiker with some difficulties to the couches.

Koutarou, still pouting, big eyes conveying innocence, sat before Shugo. As there weren't signs he'd do anything else, Atsumu gave him a shove.

„Come on Bokkun. Tell 'em what ye did“

Giving the setter the stinkeye, Koutarou petuantly opened his mouth: „I posted all those mem- but Meian-san!! They're harmless!! All they show are these cute small owls! Look at them, aren't they too cute?!“

Koutarou shoved his phone in Shugos face. The middle blocker squinted at the device that was being held way too close for him to see properly. Grabbing Koutarous arm, he forced him to retreat a bit and then plucked the phone out of his hands.

In the background, Oliver could hear Shion mumbling „My parents used to do that all the time. Show them something on your phone and they will immediately take it in their hands“ and Shouyou agreeing. Adriah snickered: „Nice to know that's an international thing“

_Do parents really do that?_ , Oliver thought. _Mine never did. I think I should be careful when Eiji grows up._

Shugo stared and stared and stared at Koutarous phone. After a few moments, he lifted his head and proceeded to stare at the spikers face. Blinking at the captain with his big eyes and a small smile, he definitely tried his hardest to be convincing.

_Owls can't be that bad. Come on Shugo, don't be mean, I'm pretty sure he didn't have bad intentions-_

„I don't know what to say“, Shugo finally declared, followed by a big sigh. „Honestly, I'm just glad the account didn't got hacked. Still, Bokuto, you do know what rules management gave us before we got access?“

„No nudes“

„Yes, but I didn't mean that“

„Be polite“

Yes, but I also didn't mean that as well“

„No posting practice stuff“

„Not the one“

„No fighting?“

„YES FIGHTING. Wait no- No fighting!! But not what I meant either!! Argh-“

„No spam?“

„Exactly! No spam! And what do you think is that what you did?“

„Sharing“

Oliver couldn't help but snicker. Shugos face remained calm, but he could see the irritation ecking on his features. One corner of his mouth twitched.

His voice, however, did not remain calm. Volume rising, he growled: „Sharing yes, but in what measure! You posted, let me check-“, he scrolled through Koutarous phone, „93 links!“

Koutarou shrugged. „I just shared nice owls with our followers. I don't see how that is bad thing“

The rest of the team snickered. Shugo dragged his free hand down his face.

Oliver decided to explain. „Koutarou, it isn't a bad thing per se. You just did it in a little to overbearing manner“

Shugo threw him a thankful look. „Look Bokuto, the next time you decide to do that, please use your personal account“

Koutarou nodded, basically radiating happyness, his wild hair bobbing up and down with his vigorous head movements.

„What I want you do to now, is delete all these tweets and apologise properly. That's all“

„Wait what?? That's all?! Are ye kiddin' me?“, came a protesting screech from Atsumu, who glared at Shugo with his hands stemmed in his hips and looked like he couldn't quite believe what he heard.

„He just broke a rule, the first one to do that, not me, might I add, and that's it? No sitting on the bench for the season, no penalty at all-“

„Calm down, Miya, for fucks sake“, Shugo interrupted. „As I just said, Bokuto will take responsibility and apologise for this incident. Yes, he broke a rule and yes, that is shit, but he only did post harmless owl memes. It's not like he did something illegal or inappropriate“

Oliver mumbled under his breath: „With our management, who knows when they'll say something's illegal“

Shugo continued undeterred: „As for our bets- we could assume they will all be invalid now, but we also could continue and wait for the day Miya decides it his turn to break a rule“

„Deal“

„Yeah, let's do that“

„I agree“

„NO, I already lost the bet!!“

„Tough luck Shion, I lost too. Grow up“

„You grow up!“

„I am literally a foot taller than you“

„Grrrrrrrr“

„Shion, I lost already too, let it rest“

„Could ya stop doing this? I'm yer setter, I do not deserve this.. this.. this slander!!“

„Oh look, Miya's used a difficult word“

„OMI“

„On another note, Miya, Adriah, why exactly did you click on the links Bokuto posted? You didn't know for sure what they would do“

„Ehhhhh“

„....I guess I was curious“

Shugos hand met his forehead again.

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 43 min

Everyone, I am very sorry for spamming you all today. I hope you forgive me and stay our fan! Yours sincerely, Bokuto #12

16,8k comments | 20,9k retweets | 31,2k likes | share

_._

**who is the most handsome msby player??**

_posted by izzy_

_no hate comments! no spam! if you are being rude ill block you!_

alright, my dear fellow msby stans!

its time for us to start discussing the hottest player in the new msby black jackals roster!

my personal, total valid opinion: meian <333

_October 17, 2018 – 20:09_

* * *

torontoooooo replied: duuuuuhhhhh, its obviously sakusa. that man is hooooooot * sizzle noise *

_October 17, 2018 – 20:10_

givemeabreak replied: have you seen hinata?? HAVE YOU??? THIS MAN COULD CRUSH MY SKULL WITH HIS THIGHS AND I WOULD THANK HIM

_October 17, 2018 – 20:11_

yalluseless replied: excuse me, meian is still the hottest i spy major DADDY VIBES

_October 17, 2018 – 20:12_

ratatatatatata replied: yall are fucking blind, open your eyes and look at the beauty that is US national player Adriah Thomas

_October 17, 2018 – 20:14_

> yalluseless replied:
> 
> idk if yuo noticed but thomas isnt scouted
> 
> _October 18, 2018 – 12:36_
> 
> rosesonroses replied:
> 
> yeah, hes not on the offical national roster
> 
> _October 18, 2018 – 18:19_
> 
> ratatatatatata replied:
> 
> HE IS IN MY IMAGINATION OKAY HE DESERVES MORE RESPECT
> 
> _October 18, 2018 – 19:01_

karenismyname replied: idk how yall can be sleeping on oliver barnes, he a snack

_October 17, 2018 – 20:20_

> izzy replied:
> 
> he is literally married and has a son
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 20:21_
> 
> karenismyname replied:
> 
> and?
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 20:23_

redsoccx replied: Inunaki Shion. 'nuff said.

_October 17, 2018 – 20:31_

fricknfrick replied: so, we all agree that meian is the hottest, right?

_October 17, 2018 – 20:32_

> ratatatatatata replied:
> 
> NO
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 20:39_
> 
> torontoooooo replied:
> 
> not by far. If you would manage to tear urself from his average face youd notice the otherworldly beauty that is sakusa
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 21:09_
> 
> fricknfrick replied:
> 
> HIS WHAT
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 21:10_
> 
> torontoooooo replied:
> 
> you heard me, but ill tell you again: meian has an a v e r a g e face
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 21:11_
> 
> fricknfrick replied:
> 
> EXCUSE ME?! TAKE THAT BACK OYU RAT
> 
> _October 17,2018 – 21:12_
> 
> izzy replied:
> 
> guys,be civil!!
> 
> _October 17, 2018 – 21:13_

token replied: the disrespect to miya atsumu duh

_October 17, 2018 – 20:35_

> zeniya replied:
> 
> boy needs to dye his hair right to be hot. have you seen his brother tho
> 
> _October 18, 2018 – 9:28_
> 
> token replied:
> 
> tHeY aRe TWINS!! SAME FACE SMH
> 
> _October 18, 2018 – 10:31_

akaashi replied: The hottest one is Bokuto Koutarou, without question.

_October 18, 2018 – 11:49_

Page **1** 2 3 4 5 … 124 125 126 127 128

<< < > >>

.

token replied: sooo, bokuto really is the hottest one, am i right

_November 29, 2018 – 12:03_

> yalluseless replied:
> 
> i stand by meian but that owl shit was cute i admit
> 
> _November 29, 2018 – 12:05_
> 
> torontoooooo replied:
> 
> god, my heart, the way he apologised wwwwwwwwwww
> 
> _November 29, 2018 – 12:11_
> 
> myfairlad replied:
> 
> boi is a memer and a hottie,,,, toooooooooo muuuuuuuuuch
> 
> _November 29, 2018 – 13:17_
> 
> akaashi replied:
> 
> I have fallen and can't get up.
> 
> _November 29, 2018 – 17:28_
> 
> izzy replied:
> 
> we know, we know @akaashi
> 
> _November 29, 2018 – 19:36_

Page 1 2 3 4 5 … 124 125 126 127 **128**

<< < > >>

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 12 min

hey hEY HEY!! IT HAS BEEN FOUND! THANK YOU!

> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 37 min
> 
> Found this chest receive compilation Bokuto-san and Hinata-san were talking about in your Q&A! @msbyofficial
> 
> https://youtu.be/4cRc10

10,4k comments | 19,9k retweets | 37,1k likes | share

.

**Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 6 min

there's something in the works, stay tuned!! #msby

_[Picture: Hinata standing before a huge mirror, wearing a light grey suit. His orange hair is wild as ever and stands even more out against the color of his clothes.]_

6791 comments | 9817 retweets | 14,9k likes | share

**vicky** @toriiiiiiia • 5 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

lookin good hinata-san!!

0 comments | 0 retweets | 2 likes | share

**gunsnropes** @huzzzzzzaaaahhh • 5 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

:flame: :flame: :flame:

0 comments | 3 retweets | 4 likes | share

**Miya Atsumu** @theonlymiya • 5 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

uuugghhh such daddy material :tongue: :eggplant:

687 comments | 2310 retweets | 9081 likes | share

**lizz mcmcmc** @youcancallmehoney • 4 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

uuUUUMMMM, WHAT IS HAPPENING HELLOOOOO

19 comments | 32 retweets | 98 likes | share

**do not help me** @sarahguilty • 4 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

somethings definitely in the works. is it hinata in a suit for a project or msbys main setter being horny/flirting??? we dont know but we wanna know @theonlymiya what is going onnnnn?????

47 comments | 298 retweets | 1293 likes | share

_show more comments_

_._

**idiot samu**

**You**

i fucked up

yes i can clearly see that

you fucked up big time

**You**

what do i dooooooooooooo

samuuuuuuuu

delete it

**You**

but there are a lot of people who have probably already taken a screenie

well, cant delete them, but atleast the online version is gone

**You**

gaaaaaaaaaaaah shouchaaaaaaan

i hope he hasnt seen that

craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap

he probably has

**You**

IM SO DEAD

or you know, you could grow a pair and confess

**You**

ARE YOU NUTS

did work for me and tarou

**You**

I CANT DO THAT

ugh i cant even use ye for help anymore

coward

.

**Atsuhina???? is real???**

_posted by letsgetserious_

my fellow msby stans, welcome to another meta on our favorite division 1 team..

in this post, i will compile moments between msby players miya atsumu – main setter and disaster – and hinata shouyou – new opposite hitter, amazing all-around-talent and a literal sunshine – for your atsuhina cravings

bc lets be honest – there is something going on between these two; and im not talking bout a typical setter-spiker-relationship

we have long suspected miya has a thing for the new jackals addition bc of the glances he throws the spiker in official games and the way they talk with each other (fyi, tucked close together, heads tilted, and they giggle often!!)

> **1]** but now, something else has appeared, and its a big.fat.hint.
> 
> _[Screenshot: Hinatas suit tweet and Miyas thirst comment]_
> 
> i screenshoted it as soon as i saw and confirmed it was from miya atsumus OFFICIAL PERSONAL account. luckily, bc that comment was gone 2 minutes later (tough luck miya, we saw that)
> 
> can we talk about how he used exactly the two emojis who are typically used in pick up comments?? or how he wrote, i quote 'such daddy material'??
> 
> → im not saying he wants to **** hinata, but thats exactly what im saying
> 
> furthermore, miya fully intented to send that (bc hes a thirsty af bitch) – but not from this account. he wanted to let hinata know there was someone who had a major crush on him without revealing his identity
> 
> i bet he has a secret account. the hints are there. who regularly reads comments under the msby players tweets has noticed the amount of thirst there. personally, i dont think that comment from miya was a joke. else he wouldntve deleted the tweet. or he wouldve explained himself. but it didnt took long for this comment to be taken down soooo – miya atsumu wanted hinata to read that but didnt know it was from him
> 
> → miya atsumu has a secret thirst account and im hella bend on finding it
> 
> **2]** i really like this one cause it means PINING
> 
> in interviews, miya and hinata have stated that they played each other in high school tournaments. it doesnt take long to find the two inarizaki-karasuno matches (karasuno (with hinata shouyou, msby; kageyama tobio, schweiden adlers; tsukishima kei, sendai frogs) won the game in the 2013 spring tournament, watch the full match here: https://bit.ly/kRnZ2r ; and inarizaki (with miya atsumu, msby; suna rintarou, ejpm raijin) won in the 2014 spring tournament, watch the full match here: https://bit.ly/nRzKR3n)
> 
> however someone send me an old video from 2013 and i honestly never saw that before??? you cant understand anything besides screaming and hollering
> 
> _[Video: the camera is slightly shaking as the focus zooms onto a volleyball court with three figures. If you look closely you can see one of them is Miya Atsumu who points his finger at a small boy. His mouth moves as he says something that can't be understood through all the noise surrounding the camera. The boy with the number 10 on his jersey looks a bit perplexed whilst the third person one can identify as Japans national team main setter Kageyama Tobio seems to be glaring fiercely at Miya.]_
> 
> ahhh yeeeees, smol pro players * squeals *
> 
> honestly, hinata and kageyama were so cute in high school!! could be considered a shame now that theyre grown up, thankfully theyve both grown up very very nicely (i mean they both got extremely buff)
> 
> this video is almost 6 years old (mind=blown) and did you see the way miya pointed at hinata????? its a shame we cannot understand what he said back then –
> 
> BUT FEAR NOT my dears, for i have found someone who can lip read and they wrote: >> i cant be 100% sure, but i would say its something along the lines of 'one day, im gonna set for you' <<
> 
> if this is correct, and im pretty sure its close to what miya really said, then we can assume he wanted hinata to spike his sets since they first played each other in hs!! THAT WAS 6 YEARS AGO. HELLO? PINING MUCH? To think his wish became true and they actually play togethera after years????
> 
> → atsumu pines for 6 six years and counting

_ expand _

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 49 min

Due to internal discussions we have a question for you: Who holds the position of 'Team Dad'?

> Meian Shugo 06%
> 
> Oliver Barnes 94%
> 
> _5h and 11 minutes remaining_

11,3k comments | 9892 retweets | 28,1k likes | share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i hope you like this chapter as well :)  
> im very sorry about the delay, i currently fell into mo dao zu shi hell and i honestly cant get out (not that i want to pff), and this new addiction extended the writing process  
> thank you for the comments, subs and kudos! you guy are the best!  
> bc i had some really nice convos with some of you id like to share an invitation to the best hq!! discord server ever (no lie)  
> the orange court has been my home for one and a half years now and i dont want to miss it. we have a very nice community, so if you want a place to properly scream about hq!! with other fans, be it about manga, anime, stage plays, fan art or fics, this server is for you.  
> here's the link: https://discord.gg/g3xaKcY -- just say in the beginning that skye send you lol (so i can recognize you!! ^^)  
> yours, skye


	4. the deal

**shouyuo**

**You**

are you free tomorrow?

sorry, no :( we have this new campaign to shoot for, remember?

**You**

mn

how couldnt i

im soooo excited!!!!!

its gonna be awesome!!!

MY FIRST CAMPAIGN PHOTO SHOOT

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**You**

mn

itll be better than your curry service ace!!!!!!!

**You**

mn

what is up with you today?

youre more grumpy then usual

…

IS IT BC I GET TO MODEL SUITS?

Hahahha kageyama, seems like im more popular :grin: :grin: :grin: :grin:

jealous much? :grin:

**You**

mn

what happened?

**You**

nothing

you definitely dont act like nothing happened

come on kageyama, spit it out

**You**

its nothing

pra caralho

like hell its nothing

**You**

have fun tomorrow

stay away from miya

what has atsumu-san to do with this???

_4 minutes later_

kageyama??

HEY

ANSWER ME VIADO

_11 minutes later_

ka

ge

ya

maaaaaaaaaaaa

_39 minutes later_

alright, _fine_

you dont get any bts content

_3 hours later_

**You**

i can live without that

.

**Miya**

**You**

get your slimey hands off shouyou

wow

rude much??

**You**

i mean it

touch him and youre dead

my my, tobio kun, why so agitated

**You**

_[screenshot]_

we dont talk about this

**You**

leave shouyou alone

make me

**You**

gladly

.

**msby: rumors of a new sponsorship deal????**

_posted by letsgetserious_

sooooooo, here we are again, folks!

As a loyal follower to all our dear msby players on twitter (if you arent following them, what are you even doing with your life??), and some digging into sources i dont want to think and talk about, let me tell you: we are in for some shit.

Honestly, alone the hints we got from the players themselves.

Lets see what we got:

 **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy

there's something in the works, stay tuned!! #msby

_[Picture: Hinata standing before a huge mirror, wearing a light grey suit. His orange hair is wild as ever and stands even more out against the color of his clothes.]_

13,9k comments | 20,8k retweets | 34,9k likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo

Suit up!

_[Picture: Meian in his practice clothes, the beige MSBY jacket unzipped over a dark grey shirt with a big white 4 on the chest.]_

10,5k comments | 13,2k retweets | 28,8k likes | share

**Adriah Thomas** @adriaaaaaaaahth

we ready – with @inunakishion

_[Picture: a selfie of Thomas and Inunaki, heads almost on the same height. Inunakis dimples are showing with his smile.]_

18,9k comments | 20,8k retweets | 39,7k likes | share

(can we talk about how inunaki-sans face is on the same level as thomas-sans??? HOW DID THEY DO THAT INUNAKI-SAN IS A HEAD SMALLER – i say he stands on a step stool. Other possibilities include thomas lifting him or inunaki-san stands on the back of someone lol)

no other tweets from the other players. these tweets actually dont say much except for hinatas, and meian just made a joke, and yes, adriah only tweeted a selfie (BUT THE TITLE IS 'WE READY'?!)...

bUT i found a lonely article here ( <http://bit.ly/kUosL3X> ) that spectaculates on msby having gotten a huge sponsor deal. Tbh, idk why theyd do that, considering they already have a big sponsor for their team (hello, big ass mansion with close training quarters only for the team, a big hall for official games, gym, that has to be paid somehow lol), but heres the thing.

THE DEAL IS SUPPOSEDLY TO BE WITH HUGO BOSS?!?

BOSS????

NOW WHAT

PERFUME? CLOTHES? GOD HELP US, SUITS???

if i may play detective now, hugo boss + hinatas suit pic + meians sad joke

does this equal a suit contract?

IF IT DOES IM DEAD DO NOT HELP ME

god

just the thought of them in suits

makes me feel things. A lot of things. Warm fuzzy feelings hELP

HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF MEIAN IN A SUIT, YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE DO NOT LIE. OR SAKUSA IN A SUIT. OR HINATA. OR ANYONE OF THEM TBH.

Well frick my life, if this is true... idk what ill do once the promotional pictures are released

* slaps myself in the face *

okay back to business.

A hugo boss deal is, well, for lack of a better word, a big deal. They have sponsored big soccer teams before ( see [fc bayern munich in the 2017/18 season](https://fcbayern.com/de/tag/Hugo-Boss)).

pls look up their suits, they are super expensive, but also super hot. Im not lying, i love people in suits.

So now a jump overseas to a japanese volleyball team? (despite the vleague being one of the best vball leagues in the _world_ ) hell mark me down as ready af

end of rant.

_Comments_

izzy replied: daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang. Mark me down as horny

junior replied: its just one article. How can you be so sure about the sponsorship? If it would be such a big deal why is no one talking about it especially if its with boss?

torontoooooo replied: ^ i stan you and your meta, but tbh this doesnt strike me as true. The magazine with the article is full of scam

yalluseless replied: MEIAN IN A SUIT?!

ratatatatatata replied: THOMAS IN A SUIT?!

SoEasy replied: MSBY IN A SUIT!!1!

yalluseless replied: 1 BRAINCELL

_show more comments_

_._

_the next morning_

**Groupchat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah-san, Atsumu-san, Bokuto-san, Meian-san, Coach Sa..._

**Meian-san**

EMERGENCY

WE ARE OUT OF HAIR GEL

**Oliver Barnes-san**

And?

**Meian-san**

AND?

MY HAIR

**Atsumu-san**

this is bad

**Shion-san**

i dont see how this is an emergency

**Adriah-san**

yeah

**Atsumu-san**

thats bc ye dont have style

**Meian-san**

and you have?

I CANT GO OUT LIKE THIS

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Like what?

**Meian-san**

LIKE THIS

_[Picture: a selfie from Meian. His hair isn't styled, the usually carefully arranged strangs of black hair are drooping around his face, hiding the undercut. He is pouting.]_

**Atsumu-san**

dont pretend ye have style captain

whats this thing on yer head

a mop?

**Shion-san**

bawhahahahaa

just so you know i saved that pic

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Ouch Shugo. Ouch.

**Meian-san**

I NEED MY HAIR GEL

**Shion-san**

will you repeat that? I think the neighbors havent heard your shrieking yet

**Adriah-san**

he shrieked?

**Shion-san**

twice

**Meian-san**

dont expose me like this

fucking thin walls

**Bokuto-san**

we are out of hair gel??!!

crap

what do you mean we are out of hair gel

**Meian-san**

i mean there is no more hair gel in the supply closet

can i borrow some from someone??

i can not go to that photo shoot without my hair done

**Omi-san**

you do realise they will probably style our hair there

**Meian-san**

i know that

i still cant leave looking like this

someone might recognize me

**Adriah-san**

i mean, i can kinda understand where youre coming from shugo

you look like a very tall 12 year old who made a bad fashion choice

**You**

that is oddly specific :laugh:

**Shion-san**

right??? thank you adri

**Oliver Barnes-san**

:grin: :grin:

**Atsumu-san**

pffffffffffffffftttttt hahahahah

**You**

atsumu-san, you used up your last bit of hair gel yesterday

you complained very openly about it

**Atsumu-san**

why do ye always fall into ma back shouyou-kun :tear:

**Shion-san**

shouoyu, pls keep doing that

**You**

ayeeeee

**Atsumu-san**

;'(

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Koutarou, don't you have some leftover hair gel to save this very poor soul?

He will not stop complaining otherwise.

**Meian-san**

hey!

**Bokuto-san**

nope, ran out yesterday

**You**

coincedence?

**Shion-san**

i think not

**Adriah-san**

thank you past self for choosing a haircut that requires minimal styling

**Shion-san**

amen to that

**You**

sim!

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Shugo, Yuna left some bobby pins at my room.

Can you use them?

**Meian-san**

…

i think i can

im coming over

**Atsumu-san**

and me????

**Meian-san**

go find your own bobby pins

team dad chose me as his protegee

**Shion-san**

atleast use fancy french words correctly

**Bokuto-san**

anybody know if akaashis coming over today?

**Meian-san**

fuck if i knew french

im happy i know that one word

**You**

akaashisan is coming today? :happy:

**Shion-san**

why would we know if your boyfriend is coming over

hes your boyfriend

but if he does, keep the volume down please :praying:

**Adriah-san**

tmi shion

T M I

**You**

no akaashisan?

**Bokuto-san**

duuh if i knew, he doesnt answer his phone

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Probably because he is working, Koutarou.

**Bokuto-san**

or maybe that

its just

he likes me with hair down

a little too much

**Shion-san**

i can see where this is going

**Bokuto-san**

so it may be better if he doesnt come over later

**Shion-san**

and i dont like it

**Bokuto-san**

if we want to get anything done today

i mean i wouldnt object to him coming over

at all

**Meian-san**

tmi bo

**Bokuto-san**

but its akaashi!

**Meian-san**

still tmi

**Shion-san**

how does one bleach ones brain?

**Adriah-san**

and here i thought you were a grown up heh

**Shion-san**

im

im not having that conversation here

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Oh for heavens sake, Shion, get a grip.

You're making fun of Atsumu but you're still not an iota better.

**Atsumu-san**

what?

**Shion-san**

argh

really olli??

**Adriah-san**

are you alright shion?

**Shion-san**

yes

**Adriah-san**

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

**Meian-san**

he was, in fact, not alright haha

**You**

( ・ ・ ) ?

**Coach Samson-san**

Bus is departing in half an hour!

Who does not show up on time gets left here.

**Meian-san**

alriiiiight

bobby pins look weird on me

i look like that 12 year old you mentioned adri

but a 12 yo girl

**Shion-san**

pics or it didnt happen

**Adriah-san**

yeeaah

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Oh dear.

**Meian-san**

_[Picture: a selfie again. This time, Meians hair is pinned back by black bobby pins in a mocking display of his hair style. However, the tips of his hair keep sticking up, where the hair gel would usually force them down.]_

**Shion-san**

you look absolutely stunning shugo

**Oliver Barnes-san**

As always, what a sight on the eyes

**Atsumu-san**

man i actually feel better bout ma hair now

**Meian-san**

not sure if i can go out like this either

**Shion-san**

drama queen

**Adriah-san**

we cant leave without our captain

**Coach Samson-san**

We can, and we will, if he doesn't get his priorities in order.

**Oliver Barnes-san**

(Shugo, I think you need to throw your pride aside.)

**Meian-san**

hell no

**Oliver Barnes-san**

Well, I tried.

**Atsumu-san**

would ya leave ye main setter here?

**Coach Samson-san**

Absolutely, if he thinks he can afford to throw aside a Hugo Boss sponsorship deal.

**Atsumu-san**

meep

**You**

atsumu-san, is your hair that bad?

**Atsumu-san**

...yes

**Bokuto-san**

lucky me

i just need protection so akaashi does not see my hair

maybe ill wrap a scarf around my head

**Shion-san**

are you dumb

**Omi-san**

i can not understand why none of you idiots thought of a hat

_4 minutes later_

**Meian-san**

oh

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 10 min

Bad hair day

_[Picture: Meian, Bokuto and Atsumu standing in front of the team bus. Their arms lay on each others shoulders. Bokuto and Meian are wearing grey snapbacks with the MSBY logo. Atsumu is wearing a wine red beanie with a little white fox stitch on the middle. All three of them are grinning. If you look closely, you can see Sakusa walking by in a window reflection, rolling his eyes.]_

7789 comments | 11,3k retweets | 13,8k likes | share

.

_a few days later_

„TOP OF THE LEAGUE! TOP OF THE LEAGUE! TOP OF THE LEAGUE!“

The thunderous chants of numerous volleyball players boomed through their assigned changing rooms in the catacombs of a large arena somewhere in the midst of Tokyo. The players jumped through the not exactly big space, piling on top or clinging to each other like koalas.

In his career so far, Shouyou had had his fair share of game celebrations, mostly followed by excessive screaming and fist pumping. So it wasn't a surprise for him that even celebrating a win in Division 1 of Japans famous V.League – their streak of being undefeated since that first game in the season they lost unbroken – came with its downfalls. Namely the same he faced in highschool. Being one of the shortest players in the team roster next to their liberos meant he could be picked up and placed on broad shoulders of teammates to be floundered around the room without much trouble.

So he found himself currently perched on his captains shoulders, his head only a breath away from hitting the ceiling. If Meian-san suddenly decided it would be a great idea to launch himself and consequently Shouyou in a fit of jumps to join other members of the team, he would most certainly get a concussion. Luckily, the middle blocker made no move, so Shouyou relaxed as far as possible and continued to yell out his enthusiasm about the win against EJP Raijin.

It had been an intense game, to say the least. Raijins middle blockers, Suna Rintarou and Washio Tatsuki, both players Shouyou had faced in high school, were quick to shut down plenty of attacks they threw their way. Luckily, the Jackals kept their calm (well, if you could call MSBY a 'calm' team), and barreled through, gaining victory in a 3-1 match.

Shouyou mentally replayed one of his many attacks, when he heard Shion-san shrieking next to him.

The libero had managed to avoid teammates so far who wanted to put him on their shoulders. Yet, he ended up in Oliver-sans hands, as Adriah-san bend down to make it easier for Oliver to place the libero on his shoulders. Shion-san was wiggling to free himself, repeating „My head will hit the ceiling, you idiots“ between fits of laughter.

Shouyou laughed at the display and buried his hands in Meian-sans hair, forcing a „OW“ from his captain. Meian-sans arms came up to teasingly pinch Shouyou in the side. „Leave my hair alone, “, he yelled. For revenge, Hinata dug his feet in the bare back of the blocker.

„Oi Shouyou, leave the poor guy alone“, snickered Adriah-san, as he straightened up with Shion-san on his shoulders.

Said libero bend forward a bit to avoid his head hitting the ceiling just as he predicted, and wound his arms around Adriah-san, who blushed.

Meian-san just grinned.

The ruckus surrounding them hadn't died down. From his seat above Shouyou could see Bokuto-san wrestling with another spiker, both only wearing their shorts, jerseys discarded somewhere on the ground. Omi-san was nowhere to be seen, probably already in the shower. Then, Shouyous eyes found Atsumu-san, who sat on the bench, upper body bare. His eyes were trained on the phone in his hands. Shouyou used the rare chance to check out Atsumu-sans muscles without the other noticing. He trailed his gaze up and down and felt the blush creep up his cheeks. _Atsumu-san sure has a nice built. I wonder how these pecs feel like if I touch them._

„Shouyou, look over here!!“, Bokuto-san boomed from the other side of the room where he finally had the other player in headlock. Then he yelled something else that got lost in the crowd. Shouyou laughed and then put his focus back on Atsumu-san. Who already looked at him with a weird expression on his face and as soon as their eyes connected, blushed and stood up to worm his way out of the room. Before Shouyou could call out to him however, Meian-san walked into the middle of the room, spread his arms and yelled: „QUIIIIIEET!“

Miraculously, the team calmed down, and silence filled the changing room.

Happy with his accomplishment, Meian-san continued: „Today, we celebrate not only a win against last years vice champion, we also celebrate“, he paused dramatically, „finally reaching the top of the league scoreboard. Only two games left and we will head into break as autumn master. The Schweiden Adlers can suck up their dominance of the league, for here we come! WHO IS THE BEST?!“ „WE ARE THE BEST“ „WHO CAN SUCK IT?!“ „SCHWEIDEN CAN SUCK IT“ „THANK YOU!“

.

When the team later piled into their team bus, freshly showered, and still hollering about their win, Shouyou searched for Atsumu-san.

He found him, head leaning on the window, distracted gaze directed at something outside.

Shouyou cleared his throat softly. Atsumu-sans head snapped up to look at him. His face fell a bit.

„Can I sit here?“, Shouyou gestured to the empty seat next to the setter.

Atsumu-san blinked repeatedly, then nodded quickly.

Smiling, Shouyou sat down.

.

„Should we take a picture?“, whispered someone.

„Yes, quick, before one of them wakes up“

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 8 min

they fell asleep #victorynap

_[Picture: Miya and Hinata sitting in their seats, both asleep. Hinatas head is resting on Miyas left shoulder, Miyas head resting on Hinatas. Both look very comfortable. The rest of the team can also be seen, either behind their seats or next to Hinata, crouching and stapling over each other in the bus' walkway. They are grinning broadly. Meian is showing the victory sign with his right hand.]_

2309 comments | 5421 retweets | 9816 likes | share

.

**ATSUHINA CRUMBS!!!!!**

_posted by takeallmyuwus_

_[Screenshot]_

oh my god, why are they so cute, my heart is bursting

is this reality? am i not in some other dimension? THIS IS REAL????

LOOK AT THEM, LOOOOOOOOOOK

shouyou fell asleep first!!! and he thought atsumus shoulder would be a good place to rest!!! and atsumu fell asleep too!!! and he thought shouyous head would be a good place to rest!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Comments_

letsgetserious replied: can we talk about the way the team has draped themselves all around them? we stan a chaos team

wang.yiiiiiiiiibuh replied: so cute!! uwu

icanthelpmyself replied: ma HART why they do this 2 meee

ratatatatatata replied: THOMAS SWEETIE WHY SO CUTE OMFG

givemeabreak replied: ATSUHINA NATION HOW ARE WE FEELING

taken replied: my crops are watered my skin is clear my rent is paid im flourishing LIFE IS GOOD

_show more comments_

_._

**Miya**

**You**

i dont know how you possibly couldve misunderstood me

oh come on tobio-kun, it was just a nap

**You**

hinata slept on your shoulder!

he only does that with me!!

my my

jealous much? :grin:

**You**

tsk

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 16min

We are glad to announce our cooperation with @HUGOBOSS. Here's to many successful seasons!

_[Picture 1: a team picture. The players are wearing black suits with dark shirts and a bronze handkerchief in the breast pocket. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

_[Picture 2: Meian, Hinata and Sakusa standing side by side, arms crossed, staring intense at the camera. Sakusas hair is drawn back from his face, assembled in a smooth curve over his head. Hinatas hair is slicked back, not a single lock in sight. Meians hair looks like usual, tho he is wearing a very strong, very sharp eyeliner. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

_[Picture 3: Thomas and Inunaki standing back to back. Inunakis head only reaches Thomas shoulders. Both have their heads turned to the camera, with a light smirk on their lips. Their arms are crossed. Thomas hair is slicked back whereas Inunakis hair is artfully draped around his head. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

_[Picture 4: Miya standing in front, Barnes and Bokuto behind him, covering his sides. Miya has his arms crossed, and looks into the camera with a triumphant grin and half closed eyes, chin slightly lifted. His hair is tousled, like he just stepped from the court. Barnes and Bokuto are standing menacingly behind him, grim expressions on their faces. Bokutos hair is down, laying flat around his head, a bit tousled. Barnes' hair is simply gelled in a proper way. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

13,9k comments | 18,2k retweets | 24,8k likes | share

**cassie** @jojosbizarretwitter • 8 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

WHAT THE HELL

9 comments | 2 retweets | 21 likes | share

**akaashi keiji** @itsakaaashi • 12 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

let me guess: koutarou disliked his pose

29 comments | 18 retweets | 98 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @itsakaaashi_
> 
> you have no idea how much
> 
> 28 comments | 198 retweets | 218 likes | share

**mina** @sayawyeahbitch • 9 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

i have ascended to heaven,, so many beautiful men * cries *

7 comments | 11 retweets | 58 likes | share

**what is life** @babydohurtme • 11 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

well, if i didnt know i was gay before, now i definitely know im gay

4 comments | 19 retweets | 102 likes | share

**kuroo tetsurou** @wearetheblood • 7 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

hot damn bo, never thought you could be a bodyguard,, for miya atsumu nevertheless hahahahadkjsfl

37 comments | 103 retweets | 387 likes | share

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @wearetheblood_
> 
> he is a very good bodyguard – when he is not guarding miya hrhgghrhgh
> 
> 36 comments | 109 retweets | 321 likes | share

**hikaru** @penguingoli • 4 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

HUGO BOSS?!?! GLDFSNFLDFN WHY DO THEY ALL LOOK SO GOOD IN SUITS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

4 comments | 2 retweets | 9 likes | share

_show more comments_

_._

**Press release | Sponsoring & Cooperations**

**MSBY Black Jackals – suited by BOSS**

_HUGO BOSS to equip Japans new Volleyball hopeful starting with the 2018/2019 season_

Metzingen, December 4th, 2018

Two successful global players from fashion and sport world will walk together: HUGO BOSS is the official new partner of the MSBY Black Jackals and will fit the team, coaching staff and club officials with exclusive BOSS looks.

Dynamic and precision are tributes that describe both MSBY and HUGO BOSS – exactly these similarities are what makes these two players a great team.

„We are looking forward to working together with the MSBY Black Jackals. A club, that is always looking for success and uses everything they can to reach that in fair competition. This embodies the values of our own company and their brands perfectly“, says Mark Langer, CEO of HUGO BOSS AG.

„HUGO BOSS is known for their professionality and quality from Germany. We may not share the same continent but our values are the same. Therefore, this cooperation will work perfectly for both parties, I am sure of that“, adds Shusaku Nagae, CEO of the MSBY Black Jackals.

The exclusive collection is composed of two looks and heavily inspired by the clubs colors, Black and Bronze.

For formal events, the players have a black slim-fit-suit to their disposal, made from delicate italian wool with natural stretch for free movement. The look is completed by a dark stretch cotton wool shirt and a handmade bronze handkerchief with white embroidery.

The players are wearing a combination of casual chinos, a jeans shirt and a light nylon jacket with leather sneakers for casual looks.

Chosen looks from the collection will be available for purchase in BOSS stores all around the globe.

For more information of HUGO BOSS please visit hugoboss.com.

.

**MSBY DEAL WITH HUGO BOSS**

_posted by letsgetserious_

my dear folks, it happened. msby dropped the pictures of their photoshoot with hugo boss earlier this day.

Im not saying i was right, but – thats exactly what im saying. I knew it!!! HAH

i bet you have already seen the pictures the msby main acc and the players dropped. To have them all in one place tho, i have created a masterpost.

before we get to the pictures tho, lemme just-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJDSKFNASLKFHEUIFHHFKDKJFAKAHFWSODFSAIFHVFAWFSMDVFSFGVKJVDKEMGFG=WMBDRL;NGFSE

back to business hrmhrm

 **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 6h

We are glad to announce our cooperation with @HUGOBOSS. Here's to many successful seasons!

_[Picture 1: a team picture. The players are wearing black suits with dark shirts and a bronze handkerchief in the breast pocket. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

_[Picture 2: Meian, Hinata and Sakusa standing side by side, arms crossed, staring intense at the camera. Sakusas hair is drawn back from his face, assembled in a smooth curve over his head. Hinatas hair is slicked back, not a single lock in sight. Meians hair looks like usual, tho he is wearing a very strong, very sharp eyeliner. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

_[Picture 3: Thomas and Inunaki standing back to back. Inunakis head only reaches Thomas shoulders. Both have their heads turned to the camera, with a light smirk on their lips. Their arms are crossed. Thomas hair is slicked back whereas Inunakis hair is artfully draped around his head. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

_[Picture 4: Miya standing in front, Barnes and Bokuto behind him, covering his sides. Miya has his arms crossed, and looks into the camera with a triumphant grin and half closed eyes, chin slightly lifted. His hair is tousled, like he just stepped from the court. Barnes and Bokuto are standing menacingly behind him, grim expressions on their faces. Bokutos hair is down, laying flat around his head, a bit tousled. Barnes' hair is simply gelled in a proper way. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

54k comments | 68k retweets | 102k likes | share

**Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 5h

_[Picture: Hinatas expression is neutral, but the fierce look in his gleaming eyes makes up for the lack thereof. He has his arms crossed, legs spread a bit and faces the camera with his full body. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

23k comments | 39k retweets | 45k likes | share

**Bokuto Koutarou** @hoothoot4 • 5h

_[Picture: Bokuto smiling at the camera. His suit jacket is open and reveals the dark shirt underneath that nearly slips out of his slacks as he stretches his arms above his head. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

31k comments | 47k retweets | 53k likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 5h

_[Picture: Meians head is slightly angled, his left hand placed at his chin, as he gazes seductively at the camera through half closed eyes. The right hand hangs loose against his body, right leg a bit angled. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

30k comments | 45k retweets | 59k likes | share

**Adriah Thomas** @adriaaaaaaaahth • 5h

_[Picture: Adriah standing totally relaxed, a sweet smile full on display. His hands are stuffed into the pockets of his slacks. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

25k comments | 28k retweets | 31k likes | share

**wash your hands** @sakusakiyoomi • 5h

_[Picture: Sakusa standing there gloomily, arms crossed. His face betrays no emotion as he stares into the camera. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

30k comments | 41k retweets | 61k likes | share

(AN: they could make sakusa hold a totally dumb pose and he would still look amazing, this bastard)

**Inunaki Shion** @inunakishion • 5h

_[Picture: Inunaki standing sideways to the camera, face turned to give his dimple filled smile, paired with a devious look in his eyes. His arms are crossed before the chest. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

24k comments | 26k retweets | 35k likes | share

**Oliver Barnes #teamdad** @therealoliverbarnes • 5h

_[Picture: Barnes standing relaxed, arms akimbo on the hips, suit jacket open. He is smiling happily at the camera. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

29k comments | 25k retweets | 38k likes | share

**Miya Atsumu** @theonlymiya • 5h

_[Picture: Miya has his right arm lifted, so his hand disappears behind his head, which is slightly angled down. His expression is enticing. His left hand is stuffed into the pockets of his slacks. The right leg is angled and the tip of his foot touches the ground behind his left leg. There is a water mark that looks exactly like the three claw marks MSBY has on their jerseys.]_

28k comments | 34k retweets | 45k likes | share

_ expand _

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 29min

We thought you might like a little look behind the scenes #hugoboss

http://youtu.be/hBbT3s1

11,5k comments | 17,9k retweets | 29,1k likes | share

.

**HUGO BOSS PHOTOSHOOT 2018 – BTS**

_[Video: a bubbly, uplifting background begins to play. Someone holds the camera whilst walking into a big photo studio. The studio is brightly lit, with several spotlights trained on a big white podium. The camera turns and several MSBY players can be seen walking through big doors and looking around with wide eyes. In front, Meian with his MSBY snapback._

_/cut/_

„ _Line up!“ comes the order from a tall, blonde woman walking on excessive high high heels. Well behaved as the players are, they line up next to each other until they form a line. The camera follows the line and shows the players faces. Some smirk into the camera as Miya, Inunaki and Bokuto. Meian winks. „Show me your most intense glares!“, says the woman. Promptly, the players beginn to glare. It's a rather funny sight, seeing all these big man trying to stare down nothing. The woman walks along the line, the camera following. She inspects the glares, then picks out Meian, Hinata and Sakusa. „You three, make up is waiting for you, off you go“ She shoos them away._

_/cut/_

_Meian, Hinata and Sakusa are sitting patiently in chairs while three young woman with brightly colored hair and make up scurry around them, trying to tame their hair. The make up artist responsible for Sakusa cards her hands through his locks, slicking them back with hair gel and asking him chirpily: „Have you ever thought of dyeing your hair? You'd look so good in blonde“ Sakusa frowns even more and deadpans: „No“, Meian snickers._

_/cut/_

„ _If I may, I can do this myself. I like the practice“, Meian smiles seductively at his make up artists and picks the eyeliner out of the womans hands. She blushes and lets him proceed. Meian leans forward and draws a perfectly straight wing onto his right eye._

_/cut/_

_When the three emerge from the changing rooms, clad in the dark suits BOSS is fitting them with and with finished make up, the rest of the team gapes. Miya choked and started coughing hard._

_/cut/_

„ _You okay?“, asks a concerned Thomas. Miya, red headed, with tears in his eyes, looks at him and lifts both brows whilst still coughing. „I take that as a no“, muses Thomas. Inunaki next to him snickers._

_/cut/_

„ _I really don't know why we should do this glaring at the beginning. Look at them, they aren't even glaring the same way“, grumbles Inunaki. „Looks pretty much the same to me tho“, says Barnes. „They are staring at the camera, how is there a difference?“_

„ _Well“, starts Inunaki, „if you look at Shouyou, that is the glare he uses when he faces a strong opponent on court. Or when he looks at Schweidens setter. Sakusa, on the other hand, is just using his 'Get out of my way'-glare. And Meian–“, he stops. Thomas and Barnes stare at their captain, winking and smirking. „That's his 'I want to get ****'-glare“_

„ _Is it working?!“, yells Meian from his place on the podium._

„ _What??“, yells Shion back._

„ _Do you want to get into my pants?“_

„ _NO! Shugo, you ***!“_

_Meian laughs his bellowing laugh. „Then I'm not doing that!“_

_/cut/_

_Hinata grinning into the camera, wiggling._

_/cut/_

_Miya still coughing. An assistant offers him a glass of water._

_/cut/_

_Bokuto walking out of the changing rooms, throwing his hands up and striking a pose._

_/cut/_

_Meian hitting Miyas back. „Get your shit together, man“_

_/cut/_

_Thomas and Inunaki standing back to back in their suits, legs angled, making fingerguns. „What are you doing?“, asks a muffled voice off screen. „Imitating the Mr. & Mrs. Smith cover“ „Who is Mrs. Smith?“ „Adri“ „Nooo, I'm Mr. Smith!“ „Like hell you are“_

_/cut/_

_Barnes opening a tupper box. „Does anyone want cookies?“ „YOU BROUGHT COOKIES TO A PHOTOSHOOT?!“ „Olli, I love you“_

_/cut/_

_Several shots of the players moving from pose to pose, smiling, grinning, staring. One shot of Thomas stumbling over his feet._

_/cut/_

_End scene: the team and staff assembling on the podium for the team picture. As expected, the sorting does not go smooth and the ruckus makes the camera man chuckle._

_End of video.]_

_posted by msbyofficial_

389.118 clicks • 2h ago 298k likes 3k dislikes

.

@schweidenadlersofficial is now following you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely comments, kudos & subs!! they are very much appreciated and regularly make my day <3  
> (this was the longest chapter so far. editing is a bitch)  
> yes, i based msbys suits on fcb. no, no i am not ashamed of that. i loved those suits when they were new ^^  
> just a smol heads up; as of next week i am starting uni again. i am graduating this year so my final exams are coming up and i have to study... dont worry, i will not abandon this fic, i just cannot update regularly. ill try my best to post every 2-3 weeks tho. updates on my twitter!  
> love, skye


	5. just msby things

_twitter.com is loading..._

_._

_Welcome to Twitter!_ Login | Register

.

_phone, e-mail or username password_ **show password**

msbyofficial matchacakewithchocolatesauce

**Sign in**

.

_Trends_

_Trend in Japan_

**#vleague**

_279.000 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#teamnippon**

_9.204 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#sakura**

_9.178 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#tokyonightlife**

_4.684 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#sony**

_2.982 Tweets_

_Show more..._

_Follow_

**Schweiden Adlers** _+follow_

_@schweidenadlersofficial_

followed by @ _therealoliverbarnes_ and 10+ others

**Tachibana Red Falcons** + _follow_

_@tachibanafalconsofficial_

followed by @ _hoothoot4_ and 10+ others

_show more..._

_._

_What's new?_

_._

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 14min

what a beautiful view to wake up to

_[Picture: the current standings of the V.League, with the MSBY Black Jackals perched on top of the chart, followed by the Schweiden Adlers in second and the Tachibana Red Falcons in third place.]_

698 comments | 3287 retweets | 6712 likes | share

> **mimimimimimi** @hustlebitch • 7min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> lol msby aint taking no punches #jackalsrule #beef
> 
> 2 comments | 5 retweets | 18 likes | share
> 
> **clover** @konpiki • 3min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> schweiden starts to follow them and boom- msby lashes out hahahaha
> 
> 1 comment | 1 retweet | 5 likes | share
> 
> **Schweiden Adlers** @schweidenadlersofficial • 9min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> We accept your challenge.
> 
> 198 comments | 408 retweets | 824 likes | share
> 
> **Tachibana Red Falcons** @tachibanafalconsofficial • 7min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> Not for long.
> 
> 126 comments | 209 retweets | 671 likes | share
> 
> **sakura loves sakusa** @bringiton • 6min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> this season is really going to be soo interesting
> 
> 3 comments | 7 retweets | 9 likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**Groupchat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

**Miya Atsumu**

_[Screenshot: MSBYs newest tweet]_

lol

**Inunaki Shion**

hhahahah

who posted that?

**You**

yours truly 8)

**Inunaki Shion**

why am i not surprised

**Adriah Thomas**

look at his smiley ksldjf

**Oliver Barnes**

Really mature of you, Shugo.

* disapproving dad look *

**You**

excuse you olli

i had to rub it into their faces

THEY FINALLY FOLLOW US

**Inunaki Shion**

why are you so excited about that

**Miya Atsumu**

bc there is hirugami on the team

**Adriah Thomas**

oohhhhhh captain, do you have a crush??

**Oliver Barnes**

Oh. Spill the deeds!

**You**

i dont like hirugami

he sucks

**Miya Atsumu**

i dont believe that for a second

full offense

**Hinata Shouyou**

atsumu san please

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HIRUGAMI FUKURO?

**Inunaki Shion**

do you know any other hirugami

**Bokuto Koutarou**

YES I DO

**Hinata Shouyou**

yes i do

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

yes

**Inunaki Shion**

theres another goatee?

**You**

hirugami fukuro is a nuisance

so is his goatee

what even is this thing

he looks much better without it

**Oliver Barnes**

But you still like him.

And how would you know how he looks like without his goatee?

He's had the beard for as long as I remember.

**You**

no

he didnt always have a beard

CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC

my very fine tweet

they even commented

**Hinata Shouyou**

that looks like kageyama or ushiwaka wrote it

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

negative

wakatoshi san does not like twitter

**Miya Atsumu**

yeah i forgot hes exactly a party pooper like ye omi kun

**Bokuto Koutarou**

USHIWAKA DOES NOT LIKE TWITTER

WHY

**Inunaki Shion**

jeez bo calm down

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I AM CALM

**Adriah Thomas**

youre literally shouting

**Bokuto Koutarou**

BUT IM NOT?

**Oliver Barnes**

Koutarou, turn off your capslock.

**Miya Atsumu**

NO DONT TELL HIM

**Hinata Shouyou**

bokuto sans phone cracked

he cant turn off capslock bc the screen broke at exactly that spot

**Adriah Thomas**

tough luck

**Bokuto Koutarou**

IM SORRY

**Inunaki Shion**

youre not but thats okay

we still like you

**Bokuto Koutarou**

WAN SAN!!!!!

**Inunaki Shion**

nevermind

**You**

ah wan san, how is your pursuit going? :cackle:

**Adriah Thomas**

what pursuit?

**You**

yeah shion, what pursuit?

**Inunaki Shion**

i hate you

**Oliver Barnes**

Sometimes, I want to throw a ball in your face, Shugo.

**You**

you already did!!!

i can still feel that!!

**Miya Atsumu**

wasnt that like,,, a year ago

**Inunaki Shion**

ah yes i remember hahaha

**Adriah Thomas**

that happened in one of my first practices with yall

i remember being afraid of both of you

**You**

aww

that shit hurt a LOT

**Oliver Barnes**

It wasn't deliberate! Now, I'm considering doing it again.

Leave Shion alone.

**Inunaki Shion**

#dadsorders

**Adriah Thomas**

what pursuit??

are you chasing something shion?

i can help you!

**Inunaki Shion**

thank you for offering, but im afraid you cant help with that adri

**Adriah Thomas**

:(

**Miya Atsumu**

lmao

**Inunaki Shion**

wanna guess what i found yesterday?

_Hair so red, eyes so bright_

_please come into my bed_

_'cause it'd feel so right_

**Miya Atsumu**

what

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

wow thats a shitty poem

**Bokuto Koutarou**

IS THAT EVEN A POEM

**You**

where did you get that shion? its awful :laugh: :laugh:

**Oliver Barnes**

I think it rhymes quite well.

**Hinata Shouyou**

red hair?

**Inunaki Shion**

rip

**Adriah Thomas**

its pretty forward haha

**Miya Atsumu**

whoever wrote this must be desperate

**Inunaki Shion**

oh you dont say

btw shugo, dont think i forgot your little rant over hirugamis goatee

please, i would like to hear more thoughts from you over this topic

**You**

fuck off shion

.

**Hirugami Fukuro** @theolderhirugami _retweeted_

there are more beautiful views _@therealmeianshugo_

> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 3h
> 
> what a beautiful view to wake up to
> 
> _[Picture: the current standings of the V.League, with the MSBY Black Jackals perched on top of the chart, followed by the Schweiden Adlers in second and the Tachibana Red Falcons in third place.]_
> 
> 19,8k comments | 23,5k retweets | 27,2k likes | share

10,2k comments | 10,9k retweets | 18,5k likes | share

.

_@msbyofficial_ logout

.

**FUKURO X MEIAN IS A THING?!**

_posted by sassygurl_

_[screenshot of Hirugamis retweet]_

i think this mostly speaks for itself.

BUT I STILL CANT BELIEVE HE LITERALLY WROTE 'THERE ARE MORE BEAUTIFUL VIEWS'

I _CANT_

_Comments_

selflesssoul replied: ugh why is everyone making things gay, theyre literally rival captains and hirugami means schweiden on top of the board is a much nicer view. Not everyone is gay

garrett replied: ^^^ girls be making everything gay these days ugh

maodu replied: i mean, it is a bit far fetched but i like it; they have some chemistry after all

gusulan replied: they do not only have chemistry, they also have history. here, have an old pic from high school third years meian and hirugami~ _[attached picture: a younger Meian grinning into the camera, hair shaped into a very accurate bowl cut, not a strand out of place, cocky grin full on display; right arm slung over another boy, who without a doubt is Hirugami Fukuro, sans beard. Wavy short hair surrounds Hirugamis soft smile, while he slings his left arm around Meians waist. Their respective numbers are 4 and 2 on the white jerseys with light blue accents.]_

sassy replied: OHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD OMG OM G O M G THE Y WERE TEAM MATES HRGHRGHRGH

.

_the next day_

.

_Welcome to Twitter!_ Login | Register

.

_phone, e-mail or username password_ **show password**

therealmeianshugo oguhsnaiemlaereht

**Sign in**

.

_Trends_

_Trend in Japan_

**#vleague**

_290k Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#teamnippon**

_29k Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#sakura**

_21k Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#miya**

_20k Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#tokyonightlife**

_14k Tweets_

_show more..._

_Follow_

**Onigiri Miya** _+follow_

_@miyaosamu_

followed by @ _thegreatestdecoy_ and 10+ others

**Suga-senpai** + _follow_

_@sugaaakoushi_

followed by @ _sawamuradaichi_ and 10+ others

_show more..._

.

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi..._

**You**

_[screenshot]_

why tf is miya trending in japan

what did he do

**Inunaki Shion**

he is what?

oh no

**Adriah Thomas**

haha i just saw

**You**

miya, i can see you reading my messages

.

_search:_ miya

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 15h

stayin' late for practice ;) – **miya**

_[a mirror selfie of Miya Atsumu without his shirt on, still in MSBYs black practice shorts. His upper body is glistening in the neon lights from the changing rooms in their training facility. He's posing. In the background, Hinata and Bokuto are visible, slapping each other with their towels, thankfully both wearing their full practice gear.]_

19k comments | 26k retweets | 31k likes | share

.

**sandy** @whazzzzup • 54 mins

omg # **miya** atsumu

0 comments | 0 retweets | 2 likes | share

**flower boi** @flowerboio • 5h

im so frickn gay & blessed # **miya**

3 comments | 1 retweet | 9 likes | share

**hiyah** @inyourface • 12h

now, **miya** -san could you take off your shorts too, pls?

4 comments | 3 retweets | 21 likes | share

**what is wrong with yall** @rosanna • 6h

 **miya** atsumu could step on me and id thank him

1 comment | 5 retweets | 31 likes | share

**Onigiri Miya** @miyaosamu • 48 mins

We have a 10% sale tomorrow! Be sure to drop by! #onigiri

9 comments | 12 retweets | 109 likes | share

**makoto** @marohero • 15h

im all for bokuto and hinata taking off their shirts too like **miya** did hrghrgh

8 comments | 8 retweets | 13 likes | share

_Show more..._

_._

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

**You**

id laugh

**Inunaki Shion**

you would?

**You**

but now we can probably kiss goodbye to that account

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

can't say i'm sad

**Adriah Thomas**

but

but

bUT

**Oliver Barnes**

I'm honestly surprised it lasted this long.

**Adriah Thomas**

IT LASTED 5 WEEKS

**Oliver Barnes**

I said what I said.

**Inunaki Shion**

im with olli, i thought atsumu would crack sooner

atleast hes wearing pants

**You**

ALEAST?!

*ATLEAST

**Inunaki Shion**

lol have you seen his selfies on his acct

**You**

i seriously dont want too

i have him blocked for a reason

**Adriah Thomas**

here have this

have fun in hell shugo

[https://bit.ly/2UrEMO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o_r34eq60c)

**You**

im not touching that

**Adriah Thomas**

aw

**Oliver Barnes**

i did

he has a lot of selfies

my eyes are hurting

**Inunaki Shion**

adri you made olli type without punctuation and capitalization

**Miya Atsumu**

excuse you, those are some exquisite selfies

**You**

what the hell miya

WE AGREED TO NOT POST NAKED SELFIES ON THERE

**Inunaki Shion**

theyre still called nudes dude

**Miya Atsumu**

so bokuto gets to spam our followers with a years worth of owl memes

**Adriah Thomas**

i have achieved a life time goal then

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HEY THOSE ARE QUALITY CONTENT!!

**Hinata Shouyou**

it sure were a lot of owls bokuto san :laugh:

**Miya Atsumu**

and i cant even post a pic of us having fun in our changing room

and im not naked, im wearing pants!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

i saved a few of those pictures for blackmail

**You**

sakusa..

yes miya, but bokutos memes were not pg

and you didnt wear a shirt!!

and bokuto apologised and deleted the memes

**Miya Atsumu**

omi omi omi, ye cant use those as blackmail material, im quite proud of them

also whoever made that masterpost deserves some credit

they even sorted them!!!

captain, with all due respect, that post gained us more followers

**You**

Do not post that link on the MSBY account.

And I don't care. Delete that picture now.

**Miya Atsumu**

jeez

**Adriah Thomas**

and now you made shugo use capitalization and punctuation

**Inunaki Shion**

i never thought id see the day

**You**

shut up

extra laps tomorrow

**Oliver Barnes**

hes almost back to normal

that was quick

**Adriah Thomas**

and you?

**Oliver Barnes**

im in denial

i need a moment

**Miya Atsumu**

oh come on, you see me showering regularly

a few pictures cant be that bad

**Hinata Shouyou**

youre not defusing the situation atsumu san :laugh:

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

it's not like we enjoy sharing the shower rooms with you

we just have to bear with that

**Adriah Thomas**

ouch

**Inunaki Shion**

AHAH

**You**

ehehe

**Miya Atsumu**

DUDE YER LITERALLY JUST SAVED SOME OF THOSE PICS ON YER PHONE

THATS LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YER JUS T SAID

OMI I CAN SEE YE READIN THIS

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

suddenly, i can't read anymore

**Inunaki Shion**

stop yelling you gremlin

**Miya Atsumu**

who are ye calling gremlin YE GREMLIN

**Inunaki Shion**

i will spike a ball in your balls

**Miya Atsumu**

can you even reach over the net

**You**

:cackle: :cackle: :cackle:

**Adriah Thomas**

i heard shion stomping down the corridor

@Miya Atsumu be warned, i wont stop him

**Oliver Barnes**

Shion, no!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HE JUST PASSED MY ROOM

TSUM TSUM IF I WERE YOU I WOULD RUN

**You**

isnt akaashi with you?

how could you hear that

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HE IS NOT EXACTLY QUIET

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

RIP miya, you wont be missed

**Adriah Thomas**

do we have a lawyer? we might need to bail shion out of jail

**You**

nah he'll be fine

**Oliver Barnes**

If you say so.

.

Shion ripped open the door to Miyas room, without knocking beforehand. He was ready to start throwing some shade and punches in the setters direction when the sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

There, on Miyas big bed, lounged Shouyou in _short short_ shorts and a big dark shirt slipping from his broad shoulders. He held his phone in his hands, facing the door with his eyebrows raised, eyes the epitome of innocence. Miya, lying next to him and holding a book (that idiot did read?), glowered at Shion.

Taking in the expressions of his team mates, a hysterical laugh began to bubble in Shions throat, but he forced it down and smirked instead. (He spent too much time around Shugo and his demon laugh, goddamnit)

Shion dropped against the door frame. „Well, well, well, what do we have here“, he stared at Miya, who instantly knew what he was hinting at. „Two little lovebirds on a date“

Shouyou blinked at Shion. „Lovebirds? But we're not dating?“

Shion saw the moment Miya registered Shouyous words, eyes darkening and a flash of disappointment showing before he could get his facial muscles under control.

He had to force back a sigh. These two, honestly.

He noticed the glint in Shouyous eyes paired with a quick little smirk dancing across the spikers features and then vanishing, innocent face once again on display. The little word _yet_ hung heavy in the air between the two shorter players. He felt a bit bad for Miya. But only a bit, that bastard probably deserved it.

Shion sighed, then conceded defeat. There was no way he was getting his revenge on the setter in a situation like this, unless he decided to pick at the fact that Shouyou just turned him down (or so Miya thought).

He huffed, and grabbed the door handle. „You're lucky you're not alone, Miya“, he mock-threatened his team mate, and made the universal _I'm watching you_ -sign with his free hand.

Said player scoffed.

„But because you have Shouyou in your company, I will leave you in peace. I don't brawl while youngsters are watching“

With this said, he closed the door and ignored the protest emerging from the room.

.

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

**You**

btw im changing the twt password

you wanna post sth you gotta ask me for the pw

and show me what you want to post

management nearly killed me

that is on you miya

**Oliver Barnes**

Oh dear.

**Inunaki Shion**

i dont like this

why do we have to suffer

**Adriah Thomas**

bc we are a team

**Hinata Shouyou**

atsumu-san why

**Miya Atsumu**

;'(

**You**

im very tempted to tell all of you the pw except for miya

but bc i have to remain neutral, i shant

I SHANT

.

**kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 21min

i feel like theres a story behind this and i wanna know it

> **Inunaki Shion** @inunakishion • 3h
> 
> _[Video: the background is a volleyball court, with the net set up. Various MSBY players are walking around, talking, fiddling with volleyballs or practicing. The sound of squeaking shoes and hitting sets can be heard. The camera sets on Inunaki Shion, clad in the official practice gear consisting of black shorts and white shirts. He sinks into receiving position. A ball is spiked at him, which he easily receives. The ball sets a high arc, before gradually dropping into the awaiting hands of Hinata Shouyou who tosses it beautifully towards the antenna. Inunaki makes a running approach and jumps. With a 'slap' he spikes the ball. The following screech from main setter Miya Atsumu after being hit in the lower abdomen sends Inunaki and Hinata into a fit of laughter.]_
> 
> 11,8k comments | 17,4k retweets | 22,3k likes | share

12 comments | 8 retweets | 27 likes | share

.

_the next day_

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

has anyone seen my roomba

_28 minutes later_

**Bokuto Koutarou**

YOU HAVE A ROOMBA?!

**Miya Atsumu**

he has a framed lint roller in his room ofc he has a roomba

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

first of all, _how_ did you see the roller

you are not allowed in my room

**Hinata Shouyou**

what do you mean you have seen omi sans room???

**You**

isnt everybody banned from entering his room

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

YES, for good reasons

where is my roomba?

they arent in my room

THAT MOTHERS ADRENALINE IS KICKING IN

**Inunaki Shion**

did he just

**Adriah Thomas**

are you seeing what im seeing

**Oliver Barnes**

What?

**Hinata Shouyou**

OMI SAN

**Bokuto Koutarou**

CAN YOU SEE EVERY EQUATION OMI OMI

**You**

what

**Inunaki Shion**

ah, old people

**Adriah Thomas**

:laugh: :laugh: :laugh:

**You**

WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD

**Oliver Barnes**

There, there, Shugo. Turning 30 doesn't hurt.

**You**

turning 20 did why should 30 be better

IM NOT OLD

**Inunaki Shion**

how he immediately assumed he was meant

correctly assumed, might i add

**You**

thats literally your favorite thing to call me

**Hinata Shouyou**

omi san, what does your roomba look like??

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

round and black

**Inunaki Shion**

for reasons

**Bokuto Koutarou**

WHAT HE MEANS IS, ITS ABOUT THIS TALL AND CLEARLY GAY BUT THEY DIDNT HAD THE TALK YET

**You**

im so lost

**Oliver Barnes**

Right with you.

How can a roomba be gay?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

ITS A MEME

**Hinata Shouyou**

is it a meme tho

has it reached meme status yet?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

IDK

**You**

what is a meme?

**Inunaki Shion**

oh boi

**Oliver Barnes**

Don't mind me, I'm just casually waiting for the answer.

**Bokuto Koutarou**

_[Picture: Shugo looking into the camera, eyes big, face twisted. It's one of the rare instances where he doesn't look good in an image. In big, fat white font is 'WHAT IS A MEME?' written over the bottom of the picture.]_

YOU

YOU ARE A MEME

**Adriah Thomas**

should we rename you both grandpas

**Hinata Shouyou**

BOKUTO SAN YOU MADE HIM A MEME AHADSLFKLNK

**Boktuo Koutarou**

I DID

**Oliver Barnes**

I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet Adriah, please restrain yourself.

**You**

WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PIC

**Inunaki Shion**

i dont understand how you navigated the internet the whole time without knowing what a meme is

btw, nice meme bo

**Adriah Thomas**

bold of you to assume he navigated the internet considering

**You**

considering what

BO

THE PIC

**Miya Atsumu**

welcome to the 21st century ye old fucks

**You**

shut up

**Bokuto Koutarou**

YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT HUH

A GENTLEMEN SHOUDL NEVER KISS AND TELL!!

**You**

:narrowingeyes:

**Adriah Thomas**

shion do you really want to introduce them to memes?

**Inunaki Shion**

i totally do

**Oliver Barnes**

Can you handle that?

**Inunaki Shion**

bruh i handle this team on a daily basis, i can handle telling you and shugo about memes

MY TIME HAS COME

**Adriah Thomas**

ill help!

**Inunaki Shion**

noice

**You**

not sure if ill regret this

**Inunaki Shion**

you wont

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

this is all fine but it still doesnt answer my question

where tf is my roomba

**Miya Atsumu**

uhhhhhhh,,

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 31min

the face you make when your roomba is MIA

_[Picture: Sakusa scowling at the camera. In the background, there is Hinata holding a sign reading 'HAS ANYONE SEEN HIS SON'. Bokuto next to him hoists up a big sign in the air as well with the inscription 'ITS ABOUT THIS TALL, CLEARLY GAY BUT THEY DIDNT HAD THE TALK']_

9,8k comments | 12,9k retweets | 19,4k likes | share

> **sato** @mrclean • 6min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> can we talk about how bokuhina are pure chaos in the bg
> 
> 1 comment | 4 retweets | 5 likes | share
> 
> **haru** @sakuratree • 21min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> does the roomba have a name?? @sakusakiyoomi
> 
> 3 comments | 7 retweets | 19 likes | share
> 
> **barry boom** @youlikelikeme • 12min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> why is sakusa always scowling :((
> 
> 2 comments | 2 retweets | 6 likes | share
> 
> **carry on ya loser** @shushushu • 8min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> @BrandonLOVESYOU
> 
> 17 comments | 40 retweets | 76 likes | share
> 
> **kaoru** @swingman • 16min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> i cannot imagine the chaos that goes on in these quarters but id like to see,,,, vERY MUCH
> 
> 15 comments | 21 retweets | 68 likes | share

_show more comments_

_._

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 8min

for reasons

_[Picture: the Meian meme]_

2,3k comments | 4,8k retweets | 7,1k likes | share

> **Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 7min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> i cannot believe you really did this @inunakishion
> 
> 121 comments | 182 retweets | 873 likes | share
> 
> **Inunaki Shion** @inunakishion • 6min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial and @therealmeianshugo_
> 
> im innocent
> 
> 120 comments | 199 retweets | 2,1k likes | share
> 
> **Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 5min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial and @inunakishion_
> 
> hmm, sure [https://bit.ly/3eyjMsJ](https://bit.ly/3eyJm)
> 
> 119 comments | 109 retweets | 871 likes | share
> 
> **Adriah Thomas** @adriaaaaaaaahth • 4min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial, @therealmeianshugo and @inunakishion_
> 
> oh look, its already working
> 
> 118 comments | 110 retweets | 792 likes | share
> 
> **seiya-kun** @arararara • 3min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial, @therealmeianshugo, @inunakishion and @adriaaaaaaaahth_
> 
> _WHAT_ IS WORKING
> 
> 117 comments | 34 retweets | 102 likes | share

.

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi....

**Hinata Shouyou**

i just thought about how atsumu-san didnt buy us food even tho our bets are all useless now

**Inunaki Shion**

how could we forget

hey miya, you owe us food

**Adriah Thomas**

can i place my order already? im hungry at this very moment

**You**

go on adriah :laugh:

miya, id like a fresh sub. you know my usual order

**Oliver Barnes**

You know, we can always cook in our own kitchen?

**You**

aw but where would be the fun in that

**Oliver Barnes**

Fun as in, not getting a reprimand from Coach for straying from the diet.

Again, might I add.

**You**

you take your dad position way to seriously

**Bokuto Koutarou**

TSUM TSUM I HEARD YOULL GIVE US FREE FOOD

I WANT A PIZZA WITH TUNA; TWO BURGERS WITH DOUBLE BEEF AND DOUBLE CHEESE; CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM AND MINT FLAVORED BUBBLEGUM

**Hinata Shouyou**

thats oddly specific bokuto-san :laugh:

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I GOTTA BE SPECIFIC WITH HIM; LAST TIME I ASKED HIM TO GET ME FOOD HE BROUGHT ME BREAD; JUST PLAIN BREAD!!!

**You**

i remember that

i can also remember coachs face after he saw you walking around tearing pieces from a loaf of bread and stuffing your face with it

**Bokuto Koutarou**

IT WAS DELICIOUS BUT STILL ONLY BREAD

**Oliver Barnes**

You sure are in the mood for Western food, Koutarou.

I can cook you some, if you'd like.

**Adriah Thomas**

i want a whole bag of fresh meatbuns all for myself

**Inunaki Shion**

i thought youd bring out all your favorite food so far and all you pick is a bag of meatbuns?

**Adriah Thomas**

yes

**Sam Foster**

Meian, don't remind me.

**You**

well

**Miya Atsumu**

SHOU-CHAN

**Hinata Shouyou**

something the matter, atsumu-san? :sparkle:

**Miya Atsumu**

..no

**Bokuto Koutarou**

OLLI YOU WOULD COOK ME STH? WOHOOOOO

**Oliver Barnes**

Gladly, Koutarou.

**You**

as i said, way too seriously

**Oliver Barnes**

Ah, I don't hear you complaining when you eat food I cooked.

**You**

why would i do that, its free food

and its very delicious, so

dont take your food away from me

i cannot survive on my cooking skills

**Inunaki Shion**

what cooking skills

YOU HAD A POT WITH WATER HEATING UP ON THE STOVE AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT

**You**

DONT REMIND ME

**Adriah Thomas**

hahah when did that happen?

**Oliver Barnes**

Why am I not surpised?

**You**

bc you like my demise

**Oliver Barnes**

True to a certain degree.

**You**

ack

**Inunaki Shion**

that was a few years back, i think our second season playing together?

he wanted to cook some noodles but forgot about the pot bc something came up

**Adriah Thomas**

that was a lot more anticlimatic than i thought it would be

**You**

nobody claimed it would be a story with much plot

i got to hear an earful from our ex-coach, but it didnt stop me from becoming captain the next season 8)

**Inunaki Shion**

unfortunately

**You**

dont talk to the youngest msby captain in club history like that

**Sam Foster**

If you keep bringing that up, I'll rethink your position :)

**Adriah Thomas**

ouch

**Oliver Barnes**

That smiley does not take the threat out, Samson :laugh:

**You**

:|

**Inunaki Shion**

hah

_23 minutes later_

**Bokuto Koutarou**

SERIOUSLY TSUM TSUM IM HUNGRY

**Adriah Thomas**

give us food pls

**Miya Atsumu**

i never agreed to this

**Inunaki Shion**

you did

**Miya Atsumu**

im sure i didnt

so i wont

**You**

to say it with your own words

party pooper

**Miya Atsumu**

you take that back!

**You**

when you buy us food i might

**Miya Atsumu**

never

**Bokuto Koutarou**

TSUM TSUM PLS

MY STOMACH WILL EAT ITSELF

**Miya Atsumu**

ye are perfectly able to cook bokkun

**Inunaki Shion**

HE IS NOT, DONT GIVE HIM IDEAS

**Adriah Thomas**

i just want my meatbuns ._.

**Oliver Barnes**

As I am no longer in the mood for cooking, I support the Miya-gets-us-food-movement.

**You**

you know, subway closes at 10

**Miya Atsumu**

and?

**You**

id like a sub

**Miya Atsumu**

then go and buy yeself a sub

**Inunaki Shion**

or, you know, you could always play along for breaking a rule and accept your punishment?

**Miya Atsumu**

i shant

**You**

:narrowingeyes:

**Hinata Shouyou**

atsumu-san, im hungry too

please, can you get us all food?

_9 minutes later_

**Miya Atsumu**

fine.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

ridiculous

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 29min

F O O D <3 #miyalostabet

_[Picture: the Black Jackals sitting around a big table, various foods assembled in front of them. The players are showing victory signs or big grins and some faces are stuffed with food.]_

10,8k comments | 14,2k retweets | 19,7k likes | share

.

_the next day_

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi....

**Inunaki Shion**

_[Picture: a black roomba sitting at Inunakis feet.]_

i think i found your roomba @Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

good

what a naughty thing

**Inunaki Shion**

its a bit weird tho? it drove up to my feet, bumped into my toes and didnt get back

continued to beep at me a lot

**Adriah Thomas**

awww

**Inunaki Shion**

not so cute, if its beeps get louder quickly

**You**

probably bc it didnt like the way your socks smell

it just wanted to be nice haha

**Inunaki Shion**

fuck off shugo

well, i tried to walk away from the roomba

now hold on, it followed me! AND continued beeping!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

that doesnt sound like them at all

they are a bit clumsy, but they do not beep loudly

**Inunaki Shion**

it gets weirder

i stopped walking and the roomba pulled up to my feet AGAIN

and beeped

**You**

i tell you, stinky socks

**Inunaki Shion**

it kind of reminded me of my family dog? like, always coming up to me and begging for pets?

so i reached down and

goddamnit

i petted the fucking roomba

**Hinata Shouyou**

you petted it?! like an animal?

**Inunaki Shion**

yes shouyou, like a dog

**You**

are you sure this happened and youre not just dreaming

bc this does sound like a dream :cackle: :cackle:

**Oliver Barnes**

Well, atleast the roomba is safely back.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

great, you touched the roomba

now i gotta disinfect him

**Inunaki Shion**

its a roomba

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

and?

**Inunaki Shion**

dude

**Bokuto Koutarou**

CAN I PET IT TOO

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

no

**Bokuto Koutarou**

BOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Inunaki Shion**

well, after i petted it, it beeped again and drove off

**You**

still sounds like you made that up

**Inunaki Shion**

oh ffs shugo i didnt

**You**

hmhm totally

why would a roomba wait at your feet to be petted, of all things?

of all things that didnt happen this happened the most

**Adriah Thomas**

a friend of mine reprogrammed his roomba to do that too

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

what

**Inunaki Shion**

what?

**Oliver Barnes**

People can do that?

**Hinata Shouyou**

ooooowwwwwaaaaaaaaa thats so cool!!

**You**

hmpf

**Miya Atsumu**

i cant imagine omi omi petting a fucking roomba everytime it bumps into his feet

:cackle: :cackle: :cackle: :cackle:

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

me neither

and dont call me omi omi

**Miya Atsumu**

omi omi

omi omi

omi omi

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

you suck

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HEY HEY HEY NO FIGHTING

**Hinata Shouyou**

atsumu-san pls leave omi-san be :laugh:

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

listen to mr i got a fever and got benched

**Hinata Shouyou**

omi-san you promised to not bring that name back up again :(

**You**

oh look, you can be responsible after all!

**Inunaki Shion**

jealous shugo?

**You**

nah, proud

**Oliver Barnes**

Finally, the educational measures are showing effects.

Atleast in some people.

**You**

such a dad

**Bokuto Koutarou**

WHAT

**Miya Atsumu**

omi omi, why do ye let shouyou call ye omi and not meeeeeeeee

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

bc hes shouyou

**You**

is this some kind of explanation?

**Inunaki Shion**

oh my god ahahahahaha

**Adriah Thomas**

shouyou has special rights

**Hinata Shouyou**

:sparkle: :sparkle: :sparkle:

**Miya Atsumu**

SHOU-CHAN

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

can i have my roomba back

**Inunaki Shion**

wait a sec

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 28min

we have a new resident #itsnameiskiyo

_[Video: a roomba following someones feet as they walk over a clean white floor. The roomba is constantly beeping and struggles a bit to keep up with the person filming. The person stops so the roomba pulls up to their feet and beep-boops. A hand comes into view and pets the device. It beeps in a fast pace and then strolls away. A giggle can be heard before the video cuts off.]_

11,2k comments | 19,1k retweets | 26,9k likes | share

.

**hinata shouyou is my sun** @stanthesun • 5min

these goddamn thighs, ugh i cant anymore, do ye have any idea how hard it is to watch them and not pop a boner?

9 comments | 13 retweets | 97 likes | share

_Likes_

**Ninja Shouyou** _following_

@thegreatestdecoy

vb player for the msby black jackals

**mimimimimimi** _+follow_

@hustlebitch

gay af

**minime** _+follow_

@minimeeee

i stan one (1) handsome volleyba...

**hikaru** _+follow_

@penguingoli

welcome to my dumbass mind

**clover** _+follow_

@konpiki

23 – panromantic ace – canadia...

_show more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thank you all for your comments, likes and subs! i really appreciate the support <3)
> 
> in comprehension of the current events in the us (but not exclusively the us, this stuff happens all around the world too), i feel obligated to share a few petitions and funds to donate to (as a european, and a white german even more so, if history has taught me one thing, then if you're silent, you choose the side of the oppressor)  
> i bet a lot of you have already signed petitions and donated but i want to use the platform here to call attention to this very important topic and nudge the few of you who havent signed or donated yet to do exactly that:  
> [Defund the police](https://blacklivesmatter.com/defundthepolice/)  
> [BLM Homepage](https://secure.actblue.com/donate/ms_blm_homepage_2019)  
> [Justice for George Floyd – Change.org](https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd?recruiter=1096617288&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=2943f820-a174-11ea-b563-a538d17ee3bd)  
> [Justice for George Floyd – Color of Change.org](https://act.colorofchange.org/sign/justiceforfloyd_george_floyd_minneapolis)  
> [Thread for bail out funds](https://twitter.com/costarastrology/status/1266393495260008448)  
> [Campaign for George Floyd – gofundme](https://www.gofundme.com/f/georgefloyd?utm_source=twitter&utm_medium=social&utm_campaign=p_cp+share-sheet)  
> thank you for reading this!  
> #blacklivesmatter
> 
> (i hope, you could use this chapter as a little escape. i will be very happy if i could help some of you retain yourself in these trying times. much love, skyie)
> 
> (ps: yes, that meian meme is a reference to fandom treasure 'national hot dad alliance is now calling.. ' by dicaeopolis and owlinamirror. props to everyone who recognized it. the reference is there for a reason which you will be finding out in later chapters ^^)


	6. he did what now?!

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 2min

im a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge idiot

32 comments | 19 retweets | 80 likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 3min

i have like,, two braincells and one of them belongs to @theolderhirugami

198 comments | 391 retweets | 452 likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 4min

someone take me to the hair dresser so i can get a good haircut

187 comments | 398 retweets | 386 likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 5min

SCHWEIDEN SUUUUUUUUUCKZZZZZZZZZ!!!11!111!!!

498 comments | 673 retweets | 542 likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 6min

my eyebrows are so bushy its a wonder i can see stuff

405 comments | 518 retweets | 791 likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 7min

you ever wondered how i became captain at such a young age? basically i slept my way up, thats how

1023 comments | 798 retweets | 622 likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @therealmeianshugo • 8min

blocking? what is blocking? i could never stop a spike even if i wanted to lol

997 comments | 485 retweets | 613 likes | share

_show more tweets_

.

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

Atsumu, Bo, Coach Samson, Kiyoomi, Olli, Shi, Shouyou, Shugo, You

**You**

um, shugo?

i think you might wanna see this

**Shugo**

what is it?

**You**

_[Screenshot]_

_[Screenshot]_

**Shugo**

MOTHERF***ER

WHAT THE HELL

OH MY GOD

**Shi**

oh

**Olli**

Language!

What is that? Did you get drunk last night?

**Shugo**

LIKE HELL I WATCH MY LANGUAGE

AND YOU KNOW IM NOT THAT SORT OF DRUNK

i didnt even drink last night, we had practice this morning

WHAT IS

HAPPENINGSDLKF

**You**

so this isnt coming from you?

good to know

**Shugo**

OF FUCKING COURSE THIS ISNT FROM ME

HELLO

I HAVE NOT SLEPT MY WAY INTO MY POSITION

**Shi**

congrats shugo

you got hacked

**Shugo**

I GOT HACKED?!?

**Shi**

yes, HACKED

**You**

as in, someone who is not you guessed your password and logged into your account

**Shi**

right

you understood that?

**Bo**

QUESTION

WHAT DOES YOUR OTHER BRAINCELL DO??

**Shi**

i shouldnt be laughing but here i am

**Olli**

That tweet hits home.

**Shugo**

MSDLFKNKLEW

THAT ASSHOLE EVEN TAGGED FUKUROU

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**You**

look at it this way

a confession will be much easier now

**Shi**

lsdkfjwlflkdff

**Shugo**

YOU AER NOT HELPING ADRIAH

BESIDES; I DONT LIKE HIM

**Olli**

I think, you have bigger problems at the moment than that.

Maybe contacting the management or something across those lines.

**Shouyou**

did he just write out atm?

**Bo**

HE DID

**Shi**

ikr, hes a fossil

**You**

do not talk about dad like that

**Olli**

You can be as childish as you want, but this is a serious situation.

Shugo has to do something about this or his reputation will suffer greatly.

This happened to a former teammate of mine when I was still in the states.

It did not end well.

**Shugo**

HRGHRGHRGH

i already contacted management

they scolded me

how is this my fault??

i did nothing wrong

**Atsumu**

what is going on

**Kiyoomi**

read through

**Atsumu**

wow thank ye omi omi for this information i dunno what i would do without ye

**Kiyoomi**

at YE service

**Shouyou**

:laugh: :laugh: :laugh:

**Bo**

SAVAGE

**Shi**

let me guess

you had a very simple password

**Shugo**

i wouldnt say it was simple

**Shi**

instead?

**Shugo**

it was easy to remember

**You**

so it was simple

**Olli**

Please tell me, your password wasn't your name, but backwards.

Please.

**Shi**

he isnt that dumb

**Shugo**

eeehhhhhhhhhh

**Shi**

i take it all back

ARE YOU DUMB?

**You**

you dont use your name but backwards as your pw!

thats basic internet knowledge!!

**Olli**

Oh my god, Shugo.

**Shi**

i think we all forget just how incompetent in technology he is

**Shugo**

OI

**Shi**

what, its the truth and you know it

**Atsumu**

soooo, what now?

**Shugo**

management told me theyll contact twitter

and i should make a statement on our team twt since they dont have access to it anymore

**You**

should we all report the acc?

**Shugo**

what?

oh, _account_

i will make a statement on msbyofficial and then open a new account

ugh, i hate this

AND FOR THE RECORD; MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT BUSHY

**Shi**

debatable

**You**

very debatable

**Olli**

They are bushy.

**Shugo**

i hate you all

**Shouyou**

they don't really measure up to bokuto-sans tho

**Bo**

THATS RIGHT

MY EYEBROWS ARE CLEARLY SUPERIOR

**Shugo**

your eyebrows make you look constantly surprised, how is that a superior look

**Bo**

DO YOUR BROWS GIVE YOU AN UNIQUE LOOK LIKE MINE DO

**Shugo**

i mean, i would look weird without brows?

so, i guess??

atleast mine are not so big they take over my entire forehead

**Shi**

why are you like this

**Bo**

HAHAHAHLK

HE IS RIGHT THO

**Olli**

How about writing that statement, Shugo? Or are you too busy bickering?

**Atsumu**

oh shit, dads pissed

**Shi**

how one can be competitive over eyebrows is a mystery to me

**You**

you are one to talk shion

**Shi**

im not going to comment on this

**Shouyou**

how much do you have to pull yourself together shion-san? :laugh:

**Shi**

very

**You**

i knew it

**Olli**

You are all so very easily distractable, it's honestly a wonder how we get done anything.

**Coach Samson**

That's what I'm talking about all the time, Oliver.

Thanks for realising.

**Shouyou**

you know the situation is serious when coach drags even oliver-san

**Shugo**

kslflsfjs

**Coach Samson**

Shugo, if you don't get this statement done in the next 5 minutes, I will be calling your parents.

_3 minutes later_

**Olli**

Is he finally doing something?

**Atsumu**

im v amazed how this worked

**Shi**

i heard his swearing

i think so

yo shugo, ill never forget this hahhaha

**You**

god, this is such a mess

isnt he turning 30 in a few weeks? how is calling his parents still a threat

**Shouyou**

who even uses their reversed name as a pw???

and atsumu-san, you know very well if we were to threaten you, kita san is the man of choice :glasses:

**Shi**

wait, whos kita

well, shugo

cant say im surprised

adri, no matter what he will tell you, shugo will always be mommys boy

**You**

aww thats sweet

**Shouyou**

hes turning 30?? i legit thought he was 25 or sth...

**Shi**

i dont know if i should be offended or not

**Olli**

For what?

**Shi**

shugo is not younger than me

gah it even pains to write this

**Olli**

Oh come on, it is not that bad

He just looks young!

**Shi**

my _eyes_

**Atsumu**

no calling kita san, please.

**Olli**

Who is he again?

**Bo**

TSUM TSUMS OLD CAPTAIN IN HIGH SCHOOL

VERY SCARY DUDE

**Shouyou**

yeah, he was kind of intimidating

**Kiyoomi**

he looked a me once

**Shi**

...and?

**You**

do yall have a picture? I kinda wann a see the person who was apparently able to handle atsumu

**Kiyoomi**

it was weird

**Atsumu**

yer weird

leave kita san outta this

**Kiyoomi**

YER weird

**Shouyou**

YER

**You**

YER

**Shugo**

YER

**Shi**

oh look, bushy eyebrows is back

**Shugo**

dont call me that, wan wan

_[Screenshot]_

there.

did it.

**Shi**

i will break your legs

**You**

Shion, no!

**Shi**

adri, do not interfere here

**Bo**

HE DOES NOT HAVE BUSHY EYEBROWS

**Shugo**

thank you bo

now

**Bo**

I HAVE BUSHY EYEBROWS

EVEN AKAASHI SAYS SO!

**Shouyou**

akaashi san is here?!

can i come over???

**Bo**

KAASHI SAYS YES BUT MAYBE WAIT FOR A FEW MINUTES

GOTTA PUT ON CLOTHES

**Shouyou**

alright haha :laugh:

**Atsumu**

T

M

I

BO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shi**

_my eyes_

**You**

i cant believe he made me read that

**Shugo**

goddamnit

**Olli**

Oh please Shion, it's not like I couldn't hear you a few nights back.

**Shi**

eXCUSE ME?

**You**

what???

WHAT

**Shugo**

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

are you sharing private insights olli?

**Atsumu**

and people actually complain bout me, heh

**Kiyoomi**

we have valid reasons to do so

**Atsumu**

ah yeah? how bout ye dont

**Kiyoomi**

nah

**Shugo**

oollllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Shi**

Don't.

**You**

what happened shion? did you get hurt? did you have a bad dream?

**Olli**

Oh, a bad dream he definitely had.

**Shi**

yep, a very bad dream

**Shugo**

i can see where this is going

ohohohoh

**You**

what?

**Shouyou**

and people say im dense

**Atsumu**

literally no one is saying that

**Kiyoomi**

i am

**Atsumu**

ye dont count omi omi

**Kiyoomi**

stop the omi omi

**Atsumu**

nevaaaaa

**Kiyoomi**

yer annoying

**Atsumu**

well, yer

yer

ahhh

**Shugo**

that was sad to watch, honestly

**Shi**

ouch

did you hear that?

**Shugo**

oh i definitely did

**Atsumu**

what?

**You**

the sound of your dignity breaking

**Bo**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TSUM TSUM DONT FEEL BAD

**Kiyoomi**

heh

**Coach Samson**

What is up with you all today? Was there something in the coffee this morning?

Shugo, good work on that tweet.

_6 minutes later_

**Shugo**

Thank you. I will create a new account now.

**Olli**

Remember that time when we had to ask you to get the team twitter account password? Because I do.

You better choose a difficult password this time.

**Shugo**

jeez

cut me some slack

**Olli**

No.

**Shi**

dude, how many times do i have to tell you

your account got hacked bc you dumbass legit used your reversed name!!

how dumb can one be??

**Shugo**

when you put it like that

**Bo**

TO BE FAIR; WE DID SAY THAT A LOT OF TIMES NOW

**You**

yep

**Shouyou**

meian san, please, as funny as those tweets were, i dont think you need this another time happening :laugh:

**Shugo**

i didnt care about the other tweets

but then they pulled fukurou into this

now its personal

and thank you shouyou, for thinking me 25

what an honor

suck it shion

**You**

'i dont like him', my _ass_

'now its personal'

_'FUKUROU'_

**Shi**

'MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT BUSHY', my _ass_

you are getting old next month, shut up

**Olli**

Well.

**Shouyou**

oh dear :laugh:

but rest assured meian san, you dont look 30

but very good looking for an almost 30 y/o

**Shugo**

thank you shouyou :heart:

**Bo**

YEAH

**Shi**

its coming its coming hes typing

**You**

:rofl:

**Atsumu**

dont ye think meian is a bit too old for ye, shou chan?

**Shi**

my god

**Shugo**

i feel angry for some reason

**Kiyoomi**

haha

**Shugo**

getting sassy, arent we

**Kiyoomi**

no

**Shouyou**

mayhaps i like older men

**Bo**

NOT ONLY OLDER MEN; BUT SETTERS TOO

I REMEMBER THAT BRAZIL CONVO

**Shouyou**

SSSSSHHHHHH BOKUTO SAN

**Shugo**

ohohohoho

**Shi**

well, now im curious

**You**

please tell us, shouyou!

**Olli**

And yet again, I ask myself, how is this team so ridiculous.

Though I won't object to hear that story as well.

**Coach Samson**

You take the words out of my mouth, Oliver.

I'm muting this chat now.

**Atsumu**

what

**Kiyoomi**

what

**Bo**

BEST STORY EVER

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 29 min

Dear fans, I would like to apologize for the messages my old account @therealmeianshugo sent out earlier this day. Unfortunately, that account was hijacked by unknown forces. All tweets send out after yesterday at 10pm are not from me. I am very sorry for your inconvenience. -Meian #4

692 comments | 5k retweets | 9,7k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 4 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

Here is my new account! @meianshuugoofficial Feel free to report the other one! :) -Meian #4

23 comments | 301 retweets | 3,8k likes | share

**Hirugami Fukurou** @theolderhirugami • 11 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

I will protect your braincell with my life. @meianshuugoofficial

168 comments | 687 retweets | 2,9k likes | share

> **Meian Shugo** @meianshuugoofficial • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial and @theolderhirugami_
> 
> thanks, i guess
> 
> 167 comments | 345 retweets | 2,1k likes
> 
> **Adriah Thomas** @adriaaaaaaaahth • 6 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial, @theolderhirugami and @meianshuugoofficial_
> 
> HE HAD ONE JOB SHION, ONLY ONE @inunakishion
> 
> 166 comments | 338 retweets | 2,8k likes | share

.

**Meian got his twitter acct hacked – poor bby** **･ ﾟ ･** **(** **｡** **> ω <** **｡** **)** **･ ﾟ ･**

 _posted by_ _ jamilla _

apparently, meian-sans twt account got hacked earlier today.

and as shitty as that is, lets be at least only a minimum thankful for the brilliance of the tweets that emerged from his feed, bc lbh, some of these are absolute beauties:

_[Screenshot]_

_[Screenshot]_

_[Screenshot]_

_[Screenshot]_

meian x hirugami anyone?

_December 11, 2018 – 14:09_

toto replied: i feel so sorry for him :( losing that account with so many followers must be hard :crying:

_December 11, 2018 – 14:12_

> jazzzzziieee replied: i think hes fine
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:13_
> 
> number9 replied: its only a twitter account. and he didnt even sound that sad about it. sure, a bit pissed off, but everyone would feel that way
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:14_
> 
> toto replied: STILL
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:16_

yuzu replied: THE EYEBROW TWEET IM CACKLING SLKFDÖLVNS

_December 11, 2018 – 14:14_

> katybee replied: IKR WE STAN #1 EYEBROW KING MEIAN SHUGO
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:15_

sakuraba replied: some of those tweets are actually really mean

_December 11, 2018 – 14:23_

vlover209 replied: i can heavily relate to the braincell tweet with hirugami fukuro. Same meian san, same.

_December 11, 2018 – 14:24_

> jamilla replied: that was kinda cute even if it didnt come from meian himself. But have you seen hirugamis reply?
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:27_
> 
> vlover209 replied: oh god, theres a reply? No i havent seen it, show meeeeeeeee
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:28_
> 
> jamilla replied: _[Screenshot]_
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:29_
> 
> vlover209 replied: oH MY GOD OH MY GOD
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:30_
> 
> jungo replied: yeah, and have you seen meians reply? bc THIS _[Screenshot]_ does not look like a possible meian x hirugami ship. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:32_

jungo replied: my god, you really want to see romance everywhere. just because they were teammates in high school does not mean they like like each other. yall just have to make everything gay, its ridiculous. meians answer clearly indicates he does not want hirugami to 'protect his braincell with his life'. stop shipping real people, its creepy

_December 11, 2018 – 14:36_

mymymymyplayaaaa replied: as if meian slept his way up :laugh: but with his looks, it wouldnt be impossible per se, and i always wondered how he became captain with 24

_December 11, 2018 – 14:37_

> jamilla replied: ikr, hes just that handsome and talented
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:40_
> 
> mymymymyplayaaaa replied: we stan a king
> 
> _December 11, 2018 – 14:42_

**1** 2 3 4

<< < > >>

.

**hinata shouyou is my sun**

@stanthesun

fan account // #21 // msby

Joined July 2018

**114** Following **58** Followers

* * *

 **hinata shouyou is my sun** @stanthesun • 18 min

remember that time hinata liked my horny tweet about his thighs …. yeah me too, biggest humiliation of my LIFE

5 comments | 8 retweets | 23 likes | share

.

**Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 17 min

want to go back :( #throwback #brazil #beachvolleyball

_[Picture: Hinata is facing the camera with a big smile on his face and a cap plus sunglasses perched on his head. He is holding a beach volleyball under his right arm, tucked right over his hip. His clothes, legs and arms are sticky with a mixture of sunscreen and sand. He is very much tanned, and there are lots of freckles across the exposed skin.]_

791 comments | 4,8k retweets | 6,3k likes | share

.

**bakageyama**

hey

**You**

hi!!

how are you?

**You**

pretty much very well ^^

kageyama, whats going on?

is something happening?

you know you can tell me, right?

yeah

i

i actually wanted to ask if you want to

meet up?

in the season break, i mean?

we havent had a chance to meet up since you came back from brazil

not counting the game

**You**

sure thing!

do you want to have kei, tadashi and hitoka with us?

i can ask them if you want!

no, dont bother

**You**

okay :(

i thought, maybe just you and me

you know

like

**You**

like what?

you gotta be more specific tobio :laugh:

maybe a date?

if you want it to be one?

**You**

Oh

_13 minutes later_

you know what, forget i asked

_5 minutes later_

**You**

dont you dare say that

its a date!

_4 minutes later_

okay :)

.

**Ninja Shouyuo** @thegreatestdecoy • 6 min

you know this feeling when someone you like asks you out and your heart does this fluttery thing even tho you have your sights set on someone else you also like?

78 comments | 492 retweets | 5,1k likes | share

**hinata shouyou is my sun** @stanthesun • 5 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

huh... HUH

4 comments | 8 retweets | 21 likes | share

**Adriah Thomas** @adriaaaaaaaahth • 5 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

shouyou, come to my room immediately. we need to talk

19 comments | 11 retweets | 36 likes | share

> **Inunaki Shion** @inunakishion • 5 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy and @adriaaaaaaaahth_
> 
> IMMEDIATELY SHOUYOU
> 
> 18 comments | 14 retweets | 35 likes | share

**shits going down** @alpacaman • 4 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

WHAT!?

3 comments | 4 retweets | 7 likes | share

**oh my lan** @holytolymoly • 4 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

WHO ASKED YOU OUT WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4 comments | 8 retweets | 13 likes | share

**Kageyama Tobio** @kageyamatobioofficial • 3 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

@kageyamamiwa

45 comments | 24 retweets | 103 likes | share

> **Kageyama Miwa** @kageyamamiwa • 1 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy and @kageyamatobioofficial_
> 
> really? right in front of my salad?
> 
> 44 comments | 31 retweets | 74 likes | share

**Suga-senpai** @sugaaakoushi • 3 min

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

im so proud of you :tear: my little shou-chan, all grown up, stealing hearts left and right!

12 comments | 22 retweets | 89 likes | share

> **your friendly neighborhood cop** @sawamuradaichi • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy and @sugaaakoushi_
> 
> @meianshuugoofficial you better keep an eye on hinata, im watching you :eyes:
> 
> 11 comments | 46 retweets | 78 likes | share
> 
> **tanaka san** @callmesenpai • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy, @sugaaakoushi and @sawamuradaichi_
> 
> SHOUYOU!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 10 comments | 14 retweets | 19 likes | share
> 
> **NISHINOYA YUU** @rollingthunda • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy, @sugaaakoushi, @sawamuradaichi and @callmesenpai_
> 
> SHOUYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 9 comments | 13 retweets | 23 likes | share
> 
> **Meian Shugo** @meianshuugoofficial • 1 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy, @sugaaakoushi, @sawamuradaichi, @callmesenpai and @rollingthunda_
> 
> dont worry, i got this
> 
> 8 comments | 11 retweets | 17 likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**HINATA GOT A DATE?!??!??!**

_posted by izzy_

so. we have to look the facts in the face.

because apparently, hinata got asked on a date (!!!)

and if we look closely in the comment section of his mysterious tweet, we can see some marvelous stuff happening there.

We got some of his msby teammates (seriously thomas and inunaki, you two aint subtle), the account who probably is miya atsumus secret account (see this post for explanation) acting totally suprised indicating that it wasnt atsumu who asked hinata out if it really is him behind the acct (gonna write an analysis on that later), kageyama tobio HIMSELF (you know, japans national team setter since he was 19?) and apparently other former teammates from highschool commenting (this sawamura daichi -whoever that is- getting a reply from msby cap meian?! HELLO I WANT A REPLY TOO NOTICE ME MEIAN SAN).

whats left to find out is:

WHO ASKED HIM OUT

my god, i have absolutely no idea

write your ideas and theories in the comments! lets discuss ^^

_December 14, 2018 – 18:39_

janush replied: tbh, why should we care. its hinatas personal life we are digging into. i think its not our place to disturb his privacy

_December 14, 2018 – 18:40_

> lizzymclizard replied: true to a certain degree. but you forget hes a public figure
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:42_
> 
> janush replied: still, even being a public figure gives him the right to his privacy and we should respect that
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:44_
> 
> lizzymclizard replied: or you could stop being such a stick in the mud and let us real fans do some digging
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:45_
> 
> janush replied: alright, you do you. i dont know how to tell you that you should keep your nose out of business that isnt yours. have a good evening
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:48_
> 
> lizzymclizard replied: jeez
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:49_

katybee replied: personally, i think its kageyama. his reply was weird, he just tagged his sister. and her answer is what makes it clear to me. honestly 'really? right in front of my salad?'? kageyama and hinata know each other back from highschool, ofc hinata met kageyamas sister. kageyama asked hinata out, and you cant change my mind.

_December 14, 2018 – 18:43_

> izzy replied: I HAD THE SAME THOUGHT. like, it makes sense in a weird way? but i totally get what you mean and i agree
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:44_
> 
> omiomikiyoomi replied: KAGEHINA CRUMBS
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:46_
> 
> katybee replied: KAGEHINA CRUMBS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS nothing against atsuhina btw
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:47_

toto replied: i have absolutely no evidence, but i hope it was atsumu

_December 14, 2018 – 18:44_

> izzy replied: very valid claim. atsuhina ftw
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:49_

whoooter replied: bokuto or sakusa

_December 14, 2018 – 18:47_

> akaashi replied: no
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:48_
> 
> izzy replied: KLJDFKLNJDFNEWJ hahahahhaa
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:50_
> 
> lizzymclizard replied: no bokuaka slanter in this household
> 
> _December 14, 2018 – 18:53_

**1** 2 3 … 8 9 10

<< < > >>

.

**idiot**

**You**

i fucked up

oh really?

what gives you that impression?

**You**

he has a date

WITH KAGEYAMA; OF ALL THINGS

and how would you know that?

**You**

HE TOLD ME

who? kageyama?

**You**

NO

SHOU-CHAN

oh dang

and what do you plan to do now?

cry a river

sorry that was rin

**You**

fucking suna

hey, you leave my boyfriend out of this

**You**

sorry

_2 minutes later_

are you sick?

**You**

lovesick

urgh

no i mean, you said sorry

**You**

i have no will left to live

leave it to me to make my passing worth my time

why are you like this

**You**

cut me some slack, the guy i pined for years now agreed to go on a date with a rival setter!! hello!! IM HIS SETTER

HE SHOULD GO ON A DATE WITH ME

well, did you ask him?

**You**

what?

did you ask him out on a date?

**You**

...no

_[Voice Message – 0:41min]_

**You**

aight no need to yell

i think with the predicament youre in its self-explainatory to yell

**You**

can you cut me some slack with all these fancy words

i need advice not a dictionary

_[Voice Message – 1:24min]_

**You**

if suna screams into my ear ONE MORE TIME

do you want help or not

**You**

yeye, pls continue

.

**wash your hands** @sakusakiyoomi • 19 min

first, they name this thing after me and now it doesnt stop following me. make it stop.

_[Video: a pair of feet running over white tiles, the whirring and beeping of a somehow excited roomba following.]_

295 comments | 3,9k retweets | 7,5k likes | share

**Ushijima Wakatoshi** @ushijimawakatoshiofficial • 12 min

_reply to @sakusakiyoomi_

I'm sorry this happened to you.

115 comments | 2,8k retweets | 6,1k likes | share

> **Hoshiumi Kourai #16** @dontcallmesmall • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @sakusakiyoomi and @ushijimawakatoshiofficial_
> 
> WHY DONT I HAVE A ROOMBA NAMED AFTER ME @hirugamisachirou
> 
> 114 comments | 2,1k retweets | 4,2k likes | share
> 
> **wash your hands** @sakusakiyoomi • 7 min
> 
> _reply to @sakusakiyoomi, @ushijimawakatoshiofficial and @dontcallmesmall_
> 
> because your team is normal
> 
> 113 comments | 2,5k retweets | 3,8k likes | share
> 
> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 6 min
> 
> _reply to @sakusakiyoomi, @ushijimawakatoshiofficial and @dontcallmesmall_
> 
> _[Picture: Meian, Barnes, Inunaki and Thomas looking directly at the camera, eyes squinted, arms crossed before their chests. Inunaki holds the roomba in his arms.]_
> 
> 112 comments | 2,3k retweets | 3,6k likes | share
> 
> **your local dog enthusiast** @hirugamisachirou • 4 min
> 
> _reply to @sakusakiyoomi, @ushijimawakatoshiofficial, @dontcallmesmall and @msbyofficial_
> 
> because we dont have a roomba. go buy one
> 
> 111 comments | 78 retweets | 792 likes | share

**kirisu** @nicachuuu • 15 min

_reply to @sakusakiyoomi_

i really wanna pet this cute little bean, id be over the moon!!

3 comments | 7 retweets | 88 likes | share

> **wash your hands** @sakusakiyoomi • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @sakusakiyoomi and @nicachuuu_
> 
> dont touch my roomba
> 
> 2 comments | 14 retweets | 45 likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**Bokuto Koutarou** @hoothoot4 • 25 min

HE IS MY WHOLE WORLD

_[Picture: Bokuto and Akaashi standing in front of each other, their heads inclined together, foreheads touching, with deep eye contact. The picture shows only their upper bodies, tho their hands can be seen holding each others hands. The picture is shot in black and white.]_

9,8k comments | 14,7k retweets | 19,2k likes | share

**Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 23 min

_reply to @hoothoot4_

ugh, why are you both so cute :heart:

198 comments | 1,4k retweets | 5,8k likes | share

**Konoha Akinori** @konohahahaha • 22 min

_reply to @hoothoot4_

same as in highschool, i see

591 comments | 3,2k retweets | 5,9k likes | share

**akaashi keiji** @itsakaaashi • 22 min

_reply to @hoothoot4_

and you're my star :heart:

3,4k comments | 8,1k retweets | 10,9k likes | share

**izzybizzy** @yoursaviorisnear • 19 min

_reply to @hoothoot4_

MY GOD MY HEART I CANNOT TKAE THIS JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY

29 comments | 310 retweets | 2,1k likes | share

**minime** @minimeeee • 18 min

_reply to @hoothoot4_

you two are so cute together!! i wish you all the best in the world!!! #bokuaka

13 comments | 102 retweets | 3,8k likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 54 min

Honestly, he had it coming.

_[[Video](https://athanatosora.tumblr.com/post/622209561435176960/kettleburner-i-have-n0-idea-what-im-d0ing): The camera shows Meian lying on his back on the black leather couch in their living room. He is snoring very loudly. The shot shifts to Miya, Hinata, Bokuto and a frowning Sakusa in the back, who are sitting behind each other, imitating a rowing boat, and rowing with each snore their captain lets out. They are giggling like mad, even Sakusa has to fight a tiny smile sneaking up on his frown. The camera moves to the side to catch Inunaki and Thomas standing on opposite ends of a small glass table with a log of wood stood atop it. They are moving their hands in tandem to the snores back and forth, imitating a saw tearing the piece of wood in two. Both are grinning broadly. The shot shifts back from the two over the rowing boat to Barnes, who stands alone next to the couch and clearly tries to start an imaginary lawn mower with Meians snoring. The camera moves back to the source of the loud noise, accompanied with loud giggles and laughs. Meian does not wake.]_

19,9k comments | 26,7k retweets | 32,4k likes | share

**Hirugami Fukurou** @theolderhirugami • 52 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

do you people believe me now when i tell you he was this bad already in highschool? @hirugamisachirou @dontcallmesmall @hirugamishouko

4,9k comments | 7,1k retweets | 11,2k likes | share

**Tachibana Red Falcons** @tachibanafalconsofficial • 49 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

:laugh: :laugh: :laugh:

2,9k comments | 5,7k retweets | 9,8k likes | share

**kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 34 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

Give those men an Oscar! Greatest performance ever!!! :laugh:

1,1k comments | 5,8k retweets | 9,3k likes | share

**Meian Shugo** @meianshuugoofficial • 9 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

THE DISRESPECT

298 comments | 2,6k retweets | 3,9k likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

Atsumu, Bo, Coach Samson, Kiyoomi, Olli, Shi, Shouyou, Shugo, You

**Shugo**

THE DISRESPECT

**Shi**

what?

is something wrong, shugo?

**You**

:laugh: :laugh: :laugh:

**Olli**

Yeah Shugo, is something wrong?

**Shouyou**

was your nap not good?

**Kiyoomi**

you looked like you slept fine tho

**Atsumu**

someones grumpy :>

**Shugo**

of fucking COURSE IM GRUMPY HELLO WHAT IS THIS

**Shi**

what is what?

**Shugo**

THIS

https://twitter.com/msbyofficial/status/192837465564732891?s=21

and dont act innocent

**Coach Samson**

My my, Shugo, you have a very impressive snore.

My apologies to your future spouse.

**Shugo**

AAAAAAAARGH NOT YOU TOO

**Shi**

skldfslnövndlfvdlv

Coach ilu

**You**

'future spouse' lmao you couldve written hirugami fukurou directly, samson

**Coach Samson**

Seeing as Shugo is in his denial phase, I refrained from doing so.

**Olli**

:laugh: :laugh:

Denial phase :laugh:

Hahahaha

**Bo**

DONT WORRY SHUGO; ATSUMU IS IN DENIAL AS WELL

**Atsumu**

ksdfjl IM NOT

**Kiyoomi**

i beg to differ

**Atsumu**

omi omi shut up!

**Shouyou**

oh is he?

**Atsumu**

IM NOT

**Shi**

you are

**You**

maybe not denial per se, but more eternal suffering

**Shi**

oh

yes youre right, that fits better

**Atsumu**

i hate ye

**Olli**

Language.

**Shugo**

yeah kiddo, language!

**Kiyoomi**

shut YER mouth

**Shouyou**

omi omi :laugh: :laugh:

**Kiyoomi**

:)

**Shugo**

:eyes:

**Shi**

hey shugo, have you seen your fukurous comment on the video?

**Shugo**

no, what does it say?

**You**

(hes not denying it)

**Shi**

(no hes not, this is amazing)

he tagged his siblings and hoshiumi. why hoshiumi?

**Shugo**

ah, hoshiumi is his younger brothers bf.

he tagged shouko as well? maaaaaan, i havent seen her for a while now

**Shouyou**

oh wow

**Bo**

AND PEOPLE SAY KAASHI AND ME ARE BAD

**Olli**

You two are an another level, Koutarou.

**Bo**

WE ARE?

**Atsumu**

yes. if ye could stop being so disgustingly sweet every single time i see ye, thatd be great

not everyone is a happy single pringle

**Shi**

this team is ridiculous

**You**

you are part of this team

**Shi**

well, Yes, but im not this ridiculous

**Olli**

I beg to differ.

**Shi**

what?

**Olli**

Nothing.

**Shugo**

do you guys think i should visit fukurou and shouko sometime?

_23 minutes later_

**Shugo**

guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im still alive!!  
> thank you for your patience, comments, kudos and subs while i was away!  
> (my exams went fine btw :) )  
> i hope you liked this chapter and maybe, if youre up for it, pay my other new one-shot a visit:
> 
> [saturday night's alright (for fighting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819952)
> 
> (its a bokuaka/iwaoi/daisuga figure skating/ice hockey au, 14k ^^)  
> until next time! (which wont take long, i have time to write now hehe)  
> much love, skyie


	7. what?

Hinata Shouyou thought he had his life under control.

Graduated high school, no college for him thank you very much, two years spent in the scorching hot sand of brazil, and now back to the unmistakeable smell of air salonpas and the smooth ground of a volleyball court, the presence of his team mates offering this bit of stability he needed.

Hinata was very proud of the route he pushed his life on. And he was grateful for all the people he met on his journey, from his former Karasuno team mates to Hector and Nice, and now the Black Jackals. They all shared his love for the sport, expressing it in different ways.

(Like Tsukishima played in Division 2, the bastard, he could play in the higher league if he just _wanted_ , or Daichi-san, his job requiring him to keep his body in good condition, joining an amateur team. Like Sakusa kept practicing with him, Atsumu-san and Bokuto-san in the gym after hours and hours of hard work in official practice - and after Meian-san not so subtly threatened to lock them in if they wouldn't return before ten - even if he always looked so disinterested in anything they said, he shared. The way Hector had accepted him without one doubt as a partner back then, eyes widening at the way Hinata was finally able to manipulate the sand and game his way. He shared too.)

But there was one person that cared more than anyone else, and that was Kageyama.

When someone asked Hinata in interviews (and that was a thing he dreamed about. Being interviewed) about Schweiden Adlers genius setter, he'd say they go way back. It wasn't like there wasn't anything else to say. There was more to say, a lot more. But people didn't need to know that. (Being interviewed was a secret, tiny little dream of his and now that happened, they asked him about Kageyama, of all things?)

So when Kageyama asked him out, and how hadn't he anticipated _that_ , honestly, his world took a turn.

It was carved out before that. Play volleyball, win the season, play more, maybe return to the sand once in a while, wait for Atsumu-san to confess, play more volleyball.

Kageyama was a part of his life equation, but he had never entered Hinatas focus as a possible ... partner. (That word stuck in his mouth like a seed stuck between teeth and you couldn't get it out not matter what.)

Kageyama was the one to beat. That one thought was ingrained in his brain, his oath from middle school one of the reasons he took the route he did. And now that Hinata did beat him, _once_ , Kageyama asked him out? He couldn't wrap his head around it, not with the fact that he had a perfectly suitable setter for him at his disposal, Atsumu-san bending back and forth to deliver the best sets to him even when his breath was heaving hard and Sakusas frown deepened into the 'We should stop practicing'-frown (not that he said that aloud).

Atsumu-san was everything Hinata could wish for.

Or was he?

And Kageyama, what about him? He stood beside Hinatas side for years, his figure still looming on the horizont („I win this time too“), a reason to keep going and going and going until he finally caught up.

(If you ask Hinata, he'll tell you he went ahead of Kageyama.)

Kageyama knew struggle. He recognized the effort Hinata put in, even tho he didn't understand it first in high school. (Hinata still remembers that look of shock on his face after telling him about Brazil, then the transformation into a smirk.)

(„See you“)

Atsumu-san on the other hand.. he didn't really enter Hinatas focus until he thought about returning to Japan. There were others on his mind, Kageyama, and when he met him, Oikawa-san too.

He needed a setter to make him fly. That was what he thought until a few years back. Until the beach taught him to fly himself.

Then he needed someone to be able to keep up with him.

Atsumu-san could. And he would.

Atsumu-san was kind of an idiot, Hinata thought. Not that Kageyama was any better.

Both being kinda caught up in their heads, not noticing Hinata _noticed_ them thinking way too hard. It was a bit sad, honestly.

And then Kageyama had to ask him out. Hinata hadn't given his feelings towards his former partner any thought, they were buried deep inside his chest and were to remain there.

Originally, he had planned for letting Atsumu-san suffer a little longer. It was kind of amusing to watch him trying to surpress a blush and a deconstructed mind whenever Hinata got into his vincinity with short clothes or clothes less covering than considered appopriate.

 _Don't make it easy for anyone_ , was something Oikawa-san had said to him.

He had listened to that. And now what? Now he had, apparently, two setters pining for him.

_Great._

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 16 min

have a poofy haired sakusa who had to let his hair dry naturally bc electricity went out for an hour earlier and he couldnt use the hair dryer

_[Picture: Sakusa just coming through the door, not expecting anything. He is scowling, as usual. He is wearing slightly oversized plain clothes. The real looker, however, is his hair. Normally styled to perfection, the precious locks now seem to have grown in volume. They surround his face in a round, dark cloud and appear kinda frizzy.]_

3,5k comments | 5,9k retweets | 6,8k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 3 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

_[Video: Someone knocks their knuckles on a door. A muffled „Go away!“ can be heard in answer. The person filming snickers and opens the door. As soon as the camera focuses on a very disturbed Meian, a pillow comes flying. The person filming, now identified as Inunaki through his chuckles, evades it with ease and approaches his captain quickly. The blocker quickly deposits his hands on his head, trying to frantically hide his hair. He squeaks and stands up to run out of the room. Inunaki screams after him: „Stay still Shugo, I just wanna show the world how horrendous your hair can be!“ „NO!!“, comes the shrieking answer. The video continues with a hunt through the mansion. You can hear Inunakis laughing and panting as he follows Meian; the captain sliding around corners and the floor on his socks, checking multiple doorframes and walls with his body. When he reaches the main area, a door opens and Hinata steps out, only to nearly collide with him barreling through. „Hinata“, shrieks someone from behind the door. Meian continues to slidder away, only hollering a „Sorry Shouyou!“. The video ends with Inunaki laughing and a view of Miya scrambling through the open door to check up on Hinata.]_

108 comments | 261 retweets | 457 likes | share

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 2 hours

Sadly we have to announce the last game we will play with our athletic trainer, Watanabe Taro, supporting us from the side-lines will be against @tachibanafalconsofficial. The team of the MSBY Black Jackals wishes you all the best @watanabetaro23 ! Thank you for working with us, for your kind words and your wits! We will miss you!

_[Picture: the team and their athletic trainer huddled together. Watanabe-san is holding a Mikasa ball, with the signatures of the players scribbled on its surface.]_

3,7k comments | 6,9k retweets | 14,1k likes | share

.

**Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 21 min

Back in Japan! #didyoumissme #onlyforabittho

_[Picture: a selfie from Oikawa. In the background, one can see the bustling of Shibuya Station. Oikawa is holding up the fingers of his left hand in a peace sign, which are covering the face of a black haired young man next to him.]_

98 comments | 125 retweets | 231 likes | share

> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 15 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking_
> 
> OIKAWA-SAN!! why are you covering iwaizumi-san? :0
> 
> 53 comments | 114 retweets | 168 likes | share
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 11 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy_
> 
> SHOUYOU!! im wounded! how did you recognize him without his face :<
> 
> 52 comments | 99 retweets | 121 likes | share
> 
> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking_
> 
> its not that difficult oikawa-san ^^
> 
> 51 comments | 83 retweets | 99 likes | share
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime** @iwaizumih • 8 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking and @thegreatestdecoy_
> 
> oi, where are you?
> 
> 50 comments | 22 retweets | 31 likes | share
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 7 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy and @iwaizumih_
> 
> where are YOU??
> 
> 49 comments | 48 retweets | 87 likes | share
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 6 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy and @iwaizumih_
> 
> look who i found!!! @sawamuradaichi @sugaaakoushi
> 
> _[Picture: Oikawa and Sugawara are posing together. Sawamura stands next to them, showing the victory sign.]_
> 
> 48 comments | 56 retweets | 98 likes | share
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime** @iwaizumih • 5 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking and @thegreatestdecoy_
> 
> i think they found you, not the other way around
> 
> 47 comments | 21 retweets | 33 likes | share
> 
> **your friendly neighborhood cop** @sawamuradaichi • 5 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking, @thegreatestdecoy and @iwaizumih_
> 
> yes, we did.
> 
> 46 comments | 14 retweets | 27 likes | share
> 
> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 4 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking, @iwaizumih and @sawamuradaichi_
> 
> yeah, he was like that in rio too
> 
> 45 comments | 49 retweets | 62 likes | share
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 3 min
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy, @iwaizumih and @sawamuradaichi_
> 
> LIES
> 
> 44 comments | 21 retweets | 35 likes | share
> 
> **Iwaizumi Hajime** @iwaizumih • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking, @thegreatestdecoy and @sawamuradaichi_
> 
> where the fuck are you
> 
> 43 comments | 7 retweets | 13 likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**WHO THE HELL IS HE AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE MEIAN**

_posted by izzy_

welcome back to another round of my msby rants! I know its been some time. I hope you missed me, hehe

todays topic: WHO THE HELL IS HE AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE MEIAN

heres the full story. So, i was scrolling through twitter, like the sane person i am, and a notification pops up. You see, i have my acct set to notify me on any activities of the msby players (like a sane person, yes) and this time it was hinata! So, like the sane person i am, i click on the notification and he- he commented on a really handsome dudes tweet? _HELLO THIS IS THE ATSUHINA POLICE_

like, that selfie? Who allowed him to be this handsome?? i looked him up and apparently hes a japanese player in the argentinian league?? which is honestly AMAZING???

(i need to fresh up my spanish, we'll go to vacay to argentina next month. I wouldnt mind practicing with him, if you know what i mean lol). But this hottie is not the point, although i may write an analysis on why hinata commented on his tweet and why he did write the things he wrote. This may take some digging tho. Lets see if i got the time for that.

ANYWAY, so if you scroll the thread down, there is another selfie of this oikawa with two other men – and heres the thing

THAT ONE MAN LOOKS LIKE MEIAN!!!!!!!!

IM NOT EVEN KIDDING LOOK AT THIS

_[Picture: the selfie Oikawa posted with Sugawara and Sawamura]_

_[Picture: Sawamuras face zoomed in]_

IM LIKE ??????????????? RIGHT NOW. SO CONFUSED.

i even clicked on his twitter profile and apparently, hes a cop? Sfjslkfjslfjlksjfl _a cop??? whyy_

and MEIAN FOLLOWS HIM! AS DOES HINATA; AS DOES BOKUTO; AS DOES KAGEYAMA; AS DOES USHIJIMA; AS DOES ARAN; AS DOES ATSUMU!!!!!!!

HOW DOES A COP _FROM MIYAGI_ GET THIS MANY FAMOUS FOLLOWERS SDLFKS DJFLÖDF LÖDSF ÖLKÖKL I DONT **UNDERSTAND**

he looks like meians twin, and im absolutely fucking weak, okay? Like, meian is fucking handsome. I know yall agree, dont lie. Argh.

Fucking shit.

On the bright side, if i dont get to date meian, i could just date this one lol

_December 21, 2018 – 16:39_

wellshit replied: i dont know how to tell you but this _> >On the bright side, if i dont get to date meian, i could just date this one lol<< _is borderline creepy. Dont do that. Even if he looks like meian, which he absolutely does, ill give you that, he still is his own person and shouldnt be used as an excuse for your celebrity crush.

_December 21, 2018 – 16:4_

> izzy replied: oh look at that, a party pooper. Honey, i dont care
> 
> _December 21, 2018 – 16:43_
> 
> wellshit replied: you should care bc that is toxic behaviour
> 
> _December 21, 2018 – 16:44_

yokoyoko replied: that is one hell of a good looking man, daaaaaaaaaamn

_December 21, 2018 – 16:44_

> izzy replied: IKR HES SO HANDSOME
> 
> _December 21, 2018 – 16:45_

buckethät replied: well, once again, im proven very gay. what a time to be alive

_December 21, 2018 – 16:48_

buzzerbeeta replied: they dont even look remotely alike. wtf man, what a scam

_December 21, 2018 – 16:51_

> izzy replied: do you have eyes????
> 
> _December 21, 2018 – 16:52_
> 
> buzzerbeeta replied: yes, and with them i spy what is probably a white chick who is not used to asian features so everyone looks the same to her. am i right?
> 
> _December 21, 2018 – 16:56_
> 
> buzzerbeeta replied: proven guilty
> 
> _December 21, 2018 – 17:29_

**1** 2 3 … 8 9 10

<< < > >>

.

Atsumu had a problem.

Some wouldn't call a crush a problem per se, but say, if you, hypothetically, were a setter in a professional volleyball team, and your crush of _6 years_ joined your team only a few months ago after being out of the country for a couple years and returning all hot and buff and your friendship is progressing very well and you have thought about confessing, and hypothetically were about to ask your crush out and then a former team mate of his decides to barge in and destroy every single plan you had laid out by asking your crush out and your crush said YES, what would you do? Hypothetically?

So Atsumu was pretty sure he was justified in his panicking.

And considering he _was_ supposed to be changing in his jersey to prepare for the last match this year, but instead couldn't help himself and glanced at Shou-chan fooling around with Bokkun when he thought no one was watching. He's pretty sure he reached a new all time low. Even for him.

(Pretty sure Inunaki is onto him. He met his stare thrice now, the last two times with raised eyebrows.)

Atsumu had to pull himself together to not sneak another look at the spiker and stood up from the bench to pull his shirt over his head. The locker rooms were surprisingly a bit chilly, and so he developed goose bumps pretty quick.

Then, he opened the door to his locker where originally his jersey should hang – but it's not. There was no shirt. Just the empty hanger dangling.

Slowly, he turned.

Only to realise the whole team was staring at him, fully changed, knee pads hanging around ankles, shoes already on. Ready to play. And here he was, upper body naked, fucking goose bumps all over him, and not a #13 jersey in sight.

Oh that was just wonderful. It suddenly felt like the universe had come up to punish him altogether.

Meian raised an (bushy) eyebrow. „What are you waiting for? Warm-ups start soon“

Atsumu stepped aside and gestured to his empty locker. „My jersey's not here“

Omi Omi snickered, the bastard. So did Inunaki and Thomas. Bokkun just let out this noise that suspiciously sounded like a car whose brakes needed some oil very badly and then hacked out laughter. Shou-chan, on the other hand, was transfixed on something and didn't even move. He was not doing anything, just – staring at something.

(If he would be more self aware, Atsumu would've noticed that Hinatas eyes couldn't leave his chest. But he wasn't, so he didn't notice. Inunaki and Thomas, however, did.)

Meian just sighed and grumbled something untelligible under his breath. Barnes next to him stemed his hands in his sides and opened his mouth to give Atsumu what surely would be a very dad-like speech.

He really did not know what to do. Like in a lot of situations in his life right now. Now, wasn't this just awesome?

.

**kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours

aight dear followers, i'm here at the red falcons (3rd place) v msby black jackals (1st place) game and i'm gonna live tweet the shit out of this. remember, this match decides the autumn master as the schweiden adlers (2nd place) have their last game of this round today as well! so im gonna throw in some intermediate results to keep you guys up to date!

897 comments | 82 retweets | 237 likes | share

> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> first of all: i love the falcons jerseys, okay? but i also stan the msby claws, so the jersey battle is a tie
> 
> 1 comment | 10 retweets | 226 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> the players are coming out of the catacombs
> 
> 1 comment | 3 retweets | 128 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> MIYA ATSUMU IS NOT WEARING A SHIRT I REPEAT MIYA ATSUMU IS NOT WEARING A SHIRT
> 
> 1 comment | 99 retweets | 397 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> someone drew a 13 on his back with marker WHAT IS GOING ON THERE
> 
> 1 comment | 89 retweets | 342 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> msby is loudly cackling. no other words to describe this. coach foster looks so done, my sincerest condolences to him and the other staff
> 
> 1 comment | 88 retweets | 311 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> miya was sent back to the catacombs. falcons seem to have observed the spectacle from afar. falcons spiker ojiro aran is face palming
> 
> 1 comment | 85 retweets | 298 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> for anyone wondering, miya and ojiro were team mates in highschool
> 
> 1 comment | 94 retweets | 304 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> the teams are starting the warm-ups
> 
> 1 comment | 34 retweets | 213 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> miya came back. he is now wearing a jersey. not his usual number tho, its #31
> 
> 1 comment | 38 retweets | 291 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> meian just threw away a marker. it landed somewhere in the stands near me. gonna get me that marker
> 
> 1 comment | 29 retweets | 189 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> got the marker. my shirt is ripped and i may get a blue eye tomorrow, but i have the marker
> 
> 1 comment | 34 retweets | 231 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 3 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> warm up is starting. miya went under the net to pester ojiro. barnes retrieved him by the collar. idk i needed to see this but apparently i did
> 
> 1 comment | 30 retweets | 297 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 2 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> msby serve first, falcons choose side.
> 
> 1 comment | 25 retweets | 164 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 2 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> starting line up msby: 1 Miya #31 (S) – 2 Bokuto #12 (OH) – 3 Meian #4 (C ; MB) – 4 Barnes #10 (OP) – 5 Sakusa #15 (OH) – 6 Inunaki #6 (L) / Thomas #9 (MB)
> 
> 1 comment | 134 retweets | 438 likes | share
> 
> **kira talks volleyball** @vballislifeislove • 2 hours
> 
> _reply to @vballislifeislove_
> 
> starting line up falcons: 1 Ojiro #17 (OH) – 2 Gao #19 (MB) – 3 Nishida #2 (C ; S) – 4 Yanagida #8 (OH) – 5 Kiire #15 (L) / Muserskiy #13 (MB) – 6 Ogawa #9 (OP)
> 
> 1 comment | 132 retweets | 437 likes | share
> 
> _load more_

.

**Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 19 min

well, aside from the fact that their setter needs a proper hair color, the jackals sure are ferocious. but those little claws they do after scoring a point is kinda destroying this feral cat image and makes me think of little kittens #msby #lookatshouyougo

209 comments | 598 retweets | 2,4k likes | share

.

Sakusa Kiyoomi had known what he was in for when he signed to this team. Having watched several pro teams when he was still visiting the university, he wanted to make sure to pick the best one possible. Under all the offers scouts threw after him, the one from the MSBY Black Jackals didn't stand out that much. They came in 5th last season, their team was good but not made out of geniuses aside from Miya and Bokuto or something of the like. He could have joined the Schweiden Adlers or the Tachibana Red Falcons. But no. Instead he, somehow, chose this team full of chaos and if he was being brutally honest with himself, which didn't happen often, he liked this team. He would deny it to his last breath but deep down, very deep hidden inside those walls he kept around him just to keep that aura of aloofness and mystery to keep away pestering idiots like Miya (look how well that one turned out), there was this tiny crack in the bricks, starting to tear that whole thing apart.

The start of it was this ridiculous cheer.

Kiyoomi didn't like touch. It made his skin cribble and made him want to hide somewhere far away from people and their germs. (Yes, he knew it was a bit over the board, but he just couldn't help it, alright?) Whenever someone risked getting near him, ready to put a hand on his shoulder or gods forbid his _arm not covered in cloth,_ his body would tense up and his mind would do this thing where it would focus on this one thing alone and couldn't function to do anything else. Iizuna had understood that.

(And Iizuna had a lint roller. That alone made him the best human being he ever was around, aside from Komori. Even if Komori kinda had an obligation to stick to him, being related and all. Kiyoomi was very lucky his eyebrows weren't like his cousins.)

But Iizuna. Unfortunately, the DESEO Hornets didn't scout him. And so he traded the best setter – in his humble opinion – for Miya. And if that wasn't one of the biggest disappointments in his life so far, he didn't know what would be. (Miya Atsumu was a pain in the _ass_.)

Now, both his favorite people had gone to different teams. It wasn't like the EJP Raijin – where Komori went – hadn't scouted him. They did. But they also had Suna Rintarou and _that_ was another thing he wouldn't do. Suna Rintarou was another pain in the ass and combined with Miya Atsumu made up a very interesting fact – people from Inarizaki High were annoying as fuck.

Sue him for that. He ended up with one of the damn foxes on his team anyway.

Unfortunately (or wasn't it fortunately?) Miya knew from his time from the Youth Training Camp and several following games for the Youth National Selection and the National Team itself that Kiyoomi didn't like touch. He didn't tell his team mates tho, the fucker.

Meian and Barnes had found out about that little fact pretty quickly in their first practice together, when they tried to slap him on the back for tricking Inunaki into failing to receive his spinning spike for the third time in a row.

Thomas and said libero had hesitated after seeing how Kiyoomi shied away from their oldest players praises and after a quick explanation under his breath because his new captain raised one eyebrow and managed to look quite sour at the rejection, stayed away. They were polite enough to respect his wishes, even if it made fitting in a team harder. (It worked in Itachiyama too. Why shouldn't it work here. The fact that it didn't work in college was irrelevant, even as MVP.)

Bokuto had no such respect. Had been this way already in high school, draping himself all over the backs of other people, whether they wanted it or not. However, he only attempted it once. Kiyoomi had been quick to pull him off his back, pinch him hard in the side to leave a bruise still visible a week after and glare at him with an intensity that made Bokuto shiver.

Hinata had watched Bokuto get thrown onto the ground, and blinked at Kiyoomi with these big doe eyes of his. Kiyoomi had considered saying something, but ultimately decided a glare would be enough. Through half lidded eyes he'd tried to convey his message. Mr-I-got-a-fever-and-got-benched just smiled at him, calmly assessing him. Kiyoomi felt thoroughly scanned and if Hinata hadn't introduced himself earlier, he would've snapped at him. He fought the urge down (it wasn't because of this damned big eyes, for fucks sake) and instead turned to Miya, who just watched and had this irritating smile playing at the corners of his mouth. The fucker knew and didn't tell _anyone_. The thought had barely left his brain, and even then he felt incredibly stupid. Of course Miya wouldn't tell. He had way too much fun enjoying the misery of others, of course he wouldn't do anything different for Kiyoomi.

Not touching Sakusa became a new rule in their team, one that even found its way on the board that hung in the gym and their strategy room (as they called it) as a reminder of all the things that had happened and were not to be repeated. (It also stated a rule about Bokuto and Meian not allowed to eat tacos ever again. Kiyoomi decided he didn't want to know about that one.)

The new rule made celebrating in a game much harder, and the way Kiyoomi avoided contact over high fives or body bumps with his team mates, took a toll on the teams morale. That resulted in their first loss, in their first game in the new season of all things, for fucks sake. Well, maybe this alone didn't made up the loss. They had new players and had to recreate a routine and establish familiarity with another. But his refusal in touch didn't make that one easier. Even if Bokuto and Hinata kept on trying to high five him, Kiyoomi would not budge. He was not MVP for nothing. High fives were below him.

They had to come up with something, considering their name implied excellent teamwork which was kinda _not happening at that moment_ , say sike.

When Inunaki thought it would be a good idea to pose with their mascot for a picture and said mascot showed his claws, prompting their libero to do the same, the team unanimously decided to keep that gesture and maybe spice up their celebrations.

When they did the claws the first time in practice, they broke down in laughter. Kiyoomi would've found a way out of this again if Coach Foster didn't stare at him like he just committed a felony for not doing these ridiculous finger claws with the rest of the team.

And Komori just send him a meme when he went on to complain to him that evening. (That was Komori-speech for 'I'm disappointed in you'.)

The next day, he joined with his own claws.

That was the first breach in his wall.

A celebration where he didn't have to touch his team mates and could still bond with them.

(That was better than at Itachiyama.)

And when the game was over, he joined their celebrations with claws of his own, albeit not fully immersed in the circle his team mates formed. That didn't matter, apparently, because Hinata and Bokuto beamed at him still, the rest throwing him fond looks.

(They could stuff their fondness somewhere else. Yikes.)

.

„Are you sure you want to work with _this_ team?“

„For the xth time Oikawa, _yes“_

„Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Argentina? Iwa-chan, I –“

„I already signed the contract. Besides, they look like a fun team, don't you think?“

„They look like a mess, that's what they look like“

.

Atsumu had a problem. And not the sort with his jersey he encountered before the game (the new one didn't even have his name printed on the back!).

No, this problem was tall, brown haired and all around a handsome man clad in loose street clothes with plaid pattern. Who even in their right mind wore plaid.

And said problem had sat in the stands, watched the match and had the audacity to holler Shou-chan's name after the score was set.

(The set count 3:1 proudly disclaimed them as the winner, meaning they headed into the winter break in 1st place.)

And Shou-chan, without hesitating, whipped his head around, found the owner of the voice immediately and bounded over with this overwhelming look of happiness on his face, followed by a shout of „Oikawa-san!“

Atsumu noticed the other people surrounding his problem in the stands. There was one man he didn't know, keeping relatively close to the problem, but three people he did know and recognized: former team mates of Shou-chan. Now, their names were not important.

What was more important was the wink the problem threw at Shou-chan and the way HIS SPIKERS EARS AND CHEEKS WENT AFLAME.

His teeth grinding, Atsumu tampered over and threw his arm around the defined shoulders of the redhead, pulling him closer. Jeez, those were so broad and comfy, he could rest there all day. He would. One day. Definitely.

„Well well well, who do we have here?“, greeted the problem Atsumu. „Shouyou, you didn't mention you had a fake blonde in your team“

.

search: msby

**Miya Atsumu (MSBY Black Jackals) throws volleyball at spectator after match against Tachibana Red Falcons (December 21, 2018)** [0:37]

VolleyNews

414.681 views • 11 hours ago

**WATCH MSBY SETTER GO YEET** [0:21]

itsyeetorbeyeeted

22.913 views • 10 hours ago

**MSBY autumn winner – 3:1 against Tachibana Red Falcons ensure victory in first round – Newcomer Hinata Shouyou vows with astounding setting skills – Setter Miya Atsumu looses calm** [4:49]

JackalsRule

68.992 views • 8 hours ago

**handsome man hit with volleyball by msby setter miya atsumu** [1:32]

dontwannathinkaboutit

12.568 views • 9 hours ago

.

https://www.msby-black-jackals.jp/

**Press conference: MSBY finishes first round of V.League season 2018/19 in first place**

_[Picture: Meian Shugo and Coach Samson Foster sitting at a table with multiple microphones in front of them. Both are wearing their golden MSBY jackets. Meian looks freshly showered, but with a sharp eyeliner accentuating his eyes. Coach Foster looks content.]_

_ view transcript _

**.**

**Tobio-kun**

that was a good throw

**You**

???

thanks, i guess??

i would have done the same

**You**

that guy was a nuisance

yes

.

**Daichi**

**You**

https://bit.ly/MsSDLa14

look at this!

hahahahahaha theyre so confused

Oh.

**You**

you could certainly show a little more pride for being mistaken with me, you know :laugh:

One of your fans wants to go out with me because I look like you.

**You**

thats a compliment!!

pretty sure it is

i think

Shugo, no.

**You**

youre no fun daichi

Tetsurou says something different. ;)

**You**

slkfjslldfsf

that rooster head, i still dont get what you see in him

I could say the same about you and Hirugami.

How is he, by the way?

**You**

He's fine.

Ahh, I see, I see.

Hahahaha.

**You**

youre the worst

I could give him my spare pair of handcuffs.

**You**

and?

oh

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

why are you like this, when did you became like this, ugh _kuroo_

:laugh:

**You**

Don't you dare do that.

I will end you.

We'll see.

**You**

you have shitty taste in men

Right back at you.

.

**Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 6 hours

carinho <3 @pedro184 @heitorsantana @nicerodrigues

_[Picture: Hinata, Pedro, Heitor and Nice posing at a beach in Rio. The boys wear swim trunks whilst Nice rocks a neon pink bikini. All four are smiling brightly.]_

13,8k comments | 16,9k retweets | 23,1k likes | share

**hinata shouyou is my sun** @stanthesun • 5 hours

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

omg, shouyous abs!!!! fuck

196 comments | 468 retweets | 1,6k likes | share

**Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 5 hours

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

hey, wasnt that the week where i visited? WHERE AM I IN THIS PHOTO

98 comments | 233 retweets | 981 likes | share

> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 5 hours
> 
> _reply to @thegrandking_
> 
> you went to the sanitary facilities to fix your hair, because you didnt want to be photographed whilst looking, i quote, 'like a birds nest', oikawa-san
> 
> 97 comments | 3,1k retweets | 5,9k likes | share
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru – senpai** @thegrandking • 5 hours
> 
> _reply to @thegreatestdecoy_
> 
> and then you just took a picture without me? IM AFFRONTED
> 
> 96 comments | 921 retweets | 2,8k likes

**Kageyama Tobio** @kageyamatobioofficial • 4 hours

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

oi. arent those my old swim trunks??? i wondered where those went. boke hinata boke!!!

8,9k comments | 11,4k retweets | 14,5k likes | share

> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 4 hours
> 
> _reply to @kageyamatobioofficial_
> 
> ...no?
> 
> 8,9k comments | 12,8k retweets | 14,6k likes | share

**just pedro** @pedro184 • 3 hours

_reply to @thegreatestdecoy_

miss you!! amazing time at the beach ^^ (have you gotten me my kodzuken autograph yet? i didnt receive anything in the mail)

188 comments | 203 retweets | 760 likes | share

> **Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 4 hours
> 
> _reply to @pedro184_
> 
> im sorry, i forgot!!!! ill send you one quickly, i promise!!
> 
> 187 comments | 5,7k retweets | 7,1k likes | share

_show more comments_

.

**Group chat: MSBY idiots**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi changed the group name to **hinata shouyous volleyball harem**_

**Miya Atsumu**

i will end ye, omi omi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading, and your comments, kudos and subs!! i appreciate it very much <3  
> (im not completely happy with how this chapter turned out but i wanted to push the plot forward, so here we go)  
> see you next time :)  
> much love, skye
> 
> ps: check out the [quiz](https://uquiz.com/uTPBUF) i made for this fic specifically ^^


	8. ouchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaack!  
> sorry for the long wait :cry: real life got busy af.  
> i tried to make it up with an extra long chapter: 7,8k words :)  
> it gets deeper this time, so be prepared.  
> have fun reading!

**Group chat: hinata shouyous volleyball harem**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

**Miya Atsumu**

i will end ye omi omi

**Inunaki Shion**

omfg no way

sakusa i love you

**Adriah Thomas**

dont go around declaring your love to several people shion

**Miya Atsumu**

OMI OMI WHY WOULDCHE DO THAT

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HAHAHAHHAHA OMI OMI

**Hinata Shouyou**

eh??

omi omi?

**You**

as much as i appreciate the name, coach is still in here

but superb choice sakusa

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

thank you meian-san

**Inunaki Shion**

adri, sakusa deserves my love

**Oliver Barnes**

And Adriah doesn't?

**Adriah Thomas**

im hurt, you know

daaaaaaaaad, shion is mean to me :(

**Inunaki Shion**

oh ffs im coming over

**Oliver Barnes**

:)

**Samson Foster**

Thank you for thinking of me, Shugo. How considerate. But I'm afraid this name will persist for a while now.

**You**

ehh, np coach

**Hinata Shouyou**

what does that name mean??

HELLO

**Miya Atsumu**

shou-chan, ye have many admirers and apparently omi omi here thinks hes bein funny by usin that name –

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

im not being funny. just stating the truth

**Bokuto Koutarou**

SHOUYOU TSUM TSUM IS RIGHT; THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE WHO LIKE YOU!!!!

ME AND KAASHI DO

**Miya Atsumu**

not in that way bokkun

**Bokuto Koutarou**

YOU KNOW TSUM TSUM YOU COULD ALWAYS DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT

**Hinata Shouyou**

what?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

hinata, stop playing innocent

**Hinata Shouyou**

what are you talking about omi-san?

**Miya Atsumu**

WHAT

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I KNEW YOU KNEW SHOUYOU

**Hinata Shouyou**

i have no idea what all of you are talking about

**You**

this is a very interesting read.

continue, my little pups

**Oliver Barnes**

Shugo, I thought we talked about the nicknames.

**Miya Atsumu**

WHAT

WHAT?!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

miya 'parrot' atsumu

i know there was a reason i like this twin of yours better

**You**

this is not a nickname!!

its a term of endearment!!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

MIYASAM MAKES THE BEST ONIGIRIS

**Hinata Shouyou**

oh? i never tasted them :0

**Miya Atsumu**

BOKKUN STOP TYPING I KNOW WHAT YER TRYING TO SAY

shou-chan, i can bring you some, samu gives me a discount :)

any favor in flavor? ;)

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

last time i checked you had to pay double the price because you fought with suna

**Bokuto Koutarou**

SHOUYOU DO YOU WANNA GO WITH KAASHI AND ME ONE TIME? SAMU GIVES KAASHI DISCOUNTS

**Miya Atsumu**

WAIT WHAT

OMI OMI HOW DO OYU KNOW THAT

BOKKUN NO

**Oliver Barnes**

If you say so, Shugo. Lucky for you, they don't seem to have noticed that name. :D

**Hinata Shouyou**

Sure Bokuto-san!

**Miya Atsumu**

NOO

**Hinata Shouyou**

no?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

no?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

NO?

**Miya Atsumu**

ehh i mean huuh

**Inunaki Shion**

youre all ridiculous

even you, shouyou

**You**

oooooohhhhhhhhh

**Adriah Thomas**

yeah.

**Oliver Barnes**

So I guess you two made up?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

THEY WHAT?

**Hinata Shouyou**

wan-san? :0

**Inunaki Shion**

nothing to see here, move on

**You**

im pretty sure there is a lot to see

**Inunaki Shion**

if youre coming over ill kick you

**Oliver Barnes**

No kicking.

**Adriah Thomas**

shugo, pls stay put

**Miya Atsumu**

what is happenin?

**Hinata Shouyou**

i have no idea, atsumu-san

**You**

no thank you shion im very comfortable in my bed

**Inunaki Shion**

good

stay there

**Miya Atsumu**

can we get back on topic

 _@Hinata Shouyou_ what do you know?!?!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HE KNOWS NOTHING YOU IMBECILE

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

he knows you like him

**Adriah Thomas**

ohhhhhhh

**You**

sakusa, youre so ruthless

i approve

**Inunaki Shion**

ahahahahaha

**Oliver Barnes**

Well.

Kiyoomi, you do know how to burst a bubble.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

i couldnt stand this anymore

these two should stop being ridiculous

**Hinata Shouyou**

omi omii noo

**You**

wait, hes being serious??

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

dont act innocent

**You**

OLLII?!?

**Bokuto Koutarou**

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SHOUYOUUUUU

**Oliver Barnes**

I don't know what's happening here, Shugo, don't ask me.

**Inunaki Shion**

shouyou, you should come to adris room

asap

_Miya Atsumu left the conversation_

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

thats all it took?

**You**

sakusa..

**Oliver Barnes**

Oh-Oh.

**Inunaki Shion**

youth these days huh

.

„You wanted to talk to me?“

Shouyou shoved open the door to Adriahs room, to find its inhabitants lounging on the big bed the middle blocker had propped against the wall.

The walls were filled with dozens of photos, a lot of the polaroid pictures showing various facial expressions of both Adriah and Shion, with their respective toothy grins and flashing smirks. Some showed the Black Jackals as a team: Bokuto and Adriah rocking with karaoke mics clasped in their hands; from their fan meet earlier in the season where they dressed up as female pop artists from the 80s with the wigs and skirts and everything (and how did he not feel bad for missing that one). One even pictured Meian in a latex outfit, twerking, eyes glazed, with Shion in the same frame doing the worm.

When Shouyous eyes stopped scanning the pictures (and trying not to laugh at some, even if his mood totally went against laughing at the moment), his gaze fixed on his seniors.

Only to find Shion (again) drowning in Adriahs way too big sweater with the #9 on the chest. Adriah, whose neck was peppered with reddish spots, waved Shouyou inside.

Shouyou closed the door softly, watching the handle click back into place, before he hesitatingly moved his head towards his team mates. Shions face was nothing short of badly hidden amusement, whereas Adriah had worry written all over his.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, nobody wanting to start first.

Then, surprisingly, Shion broke.

„Obviously that worked out really well with your plan“

Shouyou flinched, his broad frame shuddering. He tore his glaze away from the libero to fixate it on the white wall next to the bed, a tiny dark spot being a way better option to look at.

„I'm pretty sure you fucked up now“

„Shion“

„What? It's the truth!“

„Word it differently“

A sigh. Then, „What are you going to do now?“

Shouyou blinked, and inhaled deeply. His voice was shaky when he replied: „I really don't know. Shion-san, you're right, I fucked up“

Adriah was quick to jump out of bed and rush over. He crashed over the red head and slung his long arms around him. Shouyou blinked multiple times, but he couldn't stop the small drops escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks. Adriah didn't hesitate to use his sleeves to dry them as soon as they fell.

His arms still wrapped around the tinier player, the middle blocker threw Shion a Look. Shion scrambled, messing up the neatly folded blanket on the bed to reach the desk and grab the tissue box Adriah had positioned there.

When he reached the two, he was pulled into the hug, embracing hinata from behind and forming a protective wall around the youngest team member.

Shouyous shoulders had begun shaking a few seconds ago, and the tears began to fall down faster now.

Adriah started to make shushing noises, probably meant to calm him down. When his big hand touched the red looks, stroking through, the spiker hiccuped, sobbed once and buried his head in the blockers chest.

Shion threw a Look over to Adriah. _That worked very well._

_I thought it would help!!_

_Let me take if from here._

Adriah seemed relieved, but didn't let go of Shouyou. And even if he wanted to, Shouyou had slung his arms around his torso and clung to him like a burdock.

Shion, who still hugged the younger player from behind, started moving his right hand up and down Shouyous back. It shook with the power from his quiet wails.

Shion took a deep breath. „Did Mi- Atsumu say anything to you after he left the group chat?“, he tried.

Shouyou shook his head, still buried in Adriahs white shirt.

„I tried-“ hiccup „-knocking on his room and going in, but he-“ sob „-locked the door. And when I said his name, there was no answer. Texted him too. He read it immediately, but didn't text baaaaaaack“ hiccup.

Adriah cleared his throat. „Do you think, maybe, Atsumu suspects you toying with him?“

Shouyou wailed again, followed by a loud hiccup. Adriah winced.

„I don't _toy_ with him-“ hiccup „-I just want to focus on my career first!“

„Everyone and their mom knows about Atsumus feelings“, Shion cut in. „I'm pretty sure he isn't even aware of his behaviour. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with focusing on your career first“

Shouyou nodded, forehead rubbing against the white material that began turning transparent by his tears. „I knooooowww“, he wailed. „But there is still that thing with Kageyama and now Atsumu-san thinks I ignored his advances on purpose and I-“

„Do you still wanna go on that date with him? Might be better if you say no to Kageyama and come clean to Atsumu“

Shouyou tore his head away from Adriahs shirt, who picked at the wet spot with his fingers.The red heads eyes were swollen and reddish.

„But I want to go on a date with him!“, he exclaimed. „That's the thing, I don't know what I should do... and now I basically destroyed any chances with Atsumu I had just because. I. Fucking. Can't. Decide. Which. One. I. Want“

Silence fell.

„You never told us that“, Shion said after a few seconds of turning Shouyous words over

and over in his head.

Adriahs eyes had widened. „You mean, you have feelings for both of them?“

Shouyous eyes got that intense gleam they showed in matches, when the Jackals were presented with a particularly tricky situation from their opponents and tried to figure out a counterstrike. „Yes I do! Atleast I think so! They are both very important to me!“

„And I wondered why you said yes to that date with Kageyama – I thought you wanted to force Atsumu into finally acting on his feelings“, Shion admitted.

Shouyou forced out a laugh. The tears had began to dry and made his skin feel stretched and itchy. „I did think about that, but actually, I really wanted to go on a date with Kageyama, we haven't seen each other for so long, and I miss him...him and his stupid scowl“

„Okay now wait a second, before we discuss anything more, you go wash your face, Shouyou, those tears are poison for your skin“, Adriah detangled the three of them out of their hug and shoved the red head in the direction of his private bathroom. „There are fresh towels and moisturizer on the shelf, go“

When Shouyou vanished through the door and the sound of running water could be heard, Shion turned to Adriah: „For real?“

„He needs a distraction! Also dried skin is a nightmare and I can't even stand seeing that. Skin care is self care! What do you think why my skin is this soft. Surely not from doing nothing!“

„It's soft because you can't grow a beard, don't lie to me“

„That and skin care! Thanks for nothing, dad's genes“

They settled on Adriahs bed once again, a place of happiness just a few minutes ago. Now their mood had sunk a few degrees, and their actions from earlier felt weird.

Adriahs neck tingled from where Shions mouth had been. He stood up and with two big strides reached his closet, searching for a turtleneck to hide the hickeys. Barely managing to switch the top (he only found a ugly christmas themed one with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer printed on, gift of one of his eccentric aunts who visited a few years ago from Korea for the holidays), Adriah threw himself on the bed again when Shouyou opened the door and stepped in, face rid of all traces from the traitorous tears and shining from the moisturizer. He poked a finger into his cheek. „It's so soft“, Shouyou wondered. Adriah shot Shion a triumphant glance, who acknowleged it with an eye roll.

Unsure of what to do next, Shouyou stopped in the middle of the room, tapping from one foot to the other, not knowing if he should place himself next to his team mates on the bed or sit on the ground or leave entirely out of embarrassment after basically emptying his feelings. Adriah sensed his uncertainness and patted the free space on the bed.

So Shouyou placed himself on the soft mattress, legs folded beneath him, and waited for the questions.

.

**Ninja Shouyou** @thegreatestdecoy • 12 min

friends :sparkle: :heart:

_[Picture: Adriah, Inunaki and Hinata leaning against each other, all soft smiles. Adriah is wearing an ugly turtleneck with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer and Inunaki's not hiding the #9 on the oversized sweater.]_

2,9k comments | 6,4k retweets | 9,3k likes | share

.

Atsumu stared at his phone. He had scrolled through Shouyous Twitter thrice now, careful to not hit the retweet buttons or like pictures older than a few months from before this ray of sunshine had joined the Jackals, and suddenly everything in the world he believed to be one thing turned upside down and was revealed to be something different.

His phone buzzed. A message flitted over the screen, yet Atsumus eyes did not focus on it. How could he, when he just – Fuck, he couldn't even articulate his thoughts.

His hand moved on its own, clicking the power button. The display turned black and he let the device glide from his hand onto the bed.

With the phone and the distracting pictures of Shouyou on his twitter gone, he had no reason to not let his mind wander.

On the other hand – maybe he should pick up the phone again. Anything was better than facing the reality he was now in. Jeez fuck, Om- Sakusa. What the hell was wrong with this guy?!

Atsumu knew Sakusa was a special kind of person. From his penchant for cleaning and disinfecting every little surface he came in contact with to his weird antics nobody in their team really knew how exactly to encounter (except maybe for Shouyou, but nobody was safe from him anyway). But did he ever gave him a reason to spill one of the most guarded secrets he ever had?! (He ignored the fact that his secret might not be as safe as he thought it was. He was not an absolute _idiot_ , okay?)

And Shouyou had reacted like he didn't care. And maybe he really didn't. Perhaps, Atsumu had interpreted everything wrong, from Shouyou coming to his room in these shorts (those damn pants were the material of his dreams for the next 5 days and he woke up in more sticky situations then he'd like to admit and which he thought he had left behind in high school – oh, how naive) or Shouyou staring at him in the locker rooms, shooting glances at him when Atsumu came from the shower and just had his towel slung around his hips, maybe a bit lower than deceny required before someone, probably Meian or Inunaki, flung a used towel of theirs at his head to remind him to hike his own higher, nobody wanted to see more of his dong, thank you very much, and Shouyou _blushing when that was said, hallelujah_ or Shouyou doing that thing where he used his height to create a nice angle for his puppy eye look he probably used on purpose to get anything he wanted (see the shirt 'Crows before Hoes' he had back from his Karasuno days which he wore in practice sometimes to Meians dismay or the cup he used for breakfast with a picture of a distressed looking crow and the slogan 'Cawfee' printed beneath instead of using the black mugs with the yellow burning jackal eyes Barnes had ordered for them).

Yeah, he was so fucked. Atsumu had taken some time to realise his feelings for Shouyou, he knew that now.

Back in high school, all he saw in that fateful encounter of their schools at the Spring High, a scrawny red haired kid with somewhat good instincts and even better reflexes and this insane jump and wow, he really knew how to move, did he? – and before he knew it any better, his body had declared this ridiculous statement which had Osamu and Suna cackling even days later. Kita had just smiled in that mysterious way of his.

His face could still turn red when he thought about that too hard.

Oh, how his heart had jumped when he read the list of hopefuls trying out for the team, and Shouyous name was listed somewhere in the middle, with a short summary of his accomplishments. Atsumu got stuck on the little note '3rd place, Spring Interhigh 2015', along with 'All Star Team Spring Interhigh 2015'. He remembered following the tournament, their rematch with Karasuno a year ago, and watching them rise through the ranks once again, lead by five determined Third Years, looking fierce and standing proud before their black banner. Shouyou had still been kinda scrawny back then, though the build of his muscles he sported now had already taken root, filling out the jersey pretty well. He had been the shortest on their team even in his last high school year (and now too, with Inunaki being only a bit taller than him), but he carried the Ace's responsibilites with an air of dignity and excitement at the same time that nobody who took one look at him could ever turn their heads away. Atsumu totally understood that. He hadn't been able to look away either.

Shouyou was a force of nature, unstoppable by everything that was being thrown in his way, a thunderstorm ready to release its might. Atsumu thought to himself, it was absolutely no wonder he got sucked into Shouyous radius and stayed there for years. Absolutely not his fault, nope.

When his eyes noted the '2 years of Beach Volleyball experience in Brazil', he first thought his eyes tricked him. So that's where he went? To Brazil?? Not that he knew Shouyou was still in Japan, no no he knew the red head left the country to fuck off somewhere else, and Kageyama, this bastard, had been very short lipped about it everytime they came together for league matches or the National Team. That son of a – he definitely knew where Shouyou went. Not that he bothered the other setter much about it, he didn't, okay? He just wanted to make conversation. And now, if that wasn't the understatement of the year, he making convo with Kageyama, with their magnificent communication skills.

Hoshiumi, on the other hand, did not hide his enthusiasm about the other small player, both of them dwarves in the volleyball world filled with giants, yet ready and able to wipe the floor with everyone who dared to challenge them. He asked Kageyama about news from Shouyou every day and probably pestered him in Schweidens practices as well (he really was glad he didn't share the same team with Hoshiumi, safe for the National Team. But maybe he shouldn't take the mouth too full, he had Bokuto, and he was another class for himself).

So yes, he saw the '2 years of Beach Volleyball experience in Brazil', and the next thing that sprung in his mind was _Oh shit, I bet he's tanned everywhere._ Followed by a panicked, but kinda hoarse scream of _DO THEY PLAY BEACH VOLLEYBALL NAKED IN BRAZIL._

(He did not google that.)

(Okay, maybe he did.)

(The results were – mixed, to say the least.)

When Atsumu saw Shouyou for the first time in, was it 3 or 4 years? – he blinked. Looked. Respectfully. Blinked. And watched again. Shouyou wore a white tank top, which set of the golden glow of his skin _rippling over defined muscles and holy shit, did he just lift the hem to wipe of sweat_ and those black shorts which should be forbidden, for fucks sake.

And in one moment, all those surpressed emotions came bubbling back to the surface, his face burned with heat and if any of his team members sitting in the bleachers with him to watch the try outs would have turned their heads, they would've seen him descending into a gooey mess at a rapid pace.

Atsumu had to excuse himself to the bathrooms for a short while. He remembered staring into the mirror for several minutes, loosing himself in the familiar lines of his face when his eyes blurred and his mind wandered. To keep himself from totally loosing it _again_ , like a few moments ago, he splashed water in his face. Which, in hinsight, might not have been the smartest idea, as his carefully applied eye liner smeared (Meian wasn't the only one with Make Up, alright?? Altough he preferred a much more subtle look than his captain) and ran down his face in streaky lines. _Well, shit._

When he returned to the bleachers, the try outs had already begun and as soon as he plopped down next to Bokuto, there was an audible _Boom_ and Shouyou was soaring through the air, higher than Atsumu remembered seeing in high school. Time seemed to stop as he hung in the air, the ball coming near his spiking range, and when Shouyou send the ball home in one impressive smooth motion, the slam of the impact on the ground echoing through the gym, Atsumu could feel his heart being pierced once again.

He was so so so fucked.

Atumus heart hammered in his chest as the memories flooded by. He never really could control himself around Shouyou. That was one of the effects the red head had on him, and if he was near (or not, he just needed to think of him, really), Atsumu turned into a complete idiot.

He had been a complete idiot all the time, it seemed. Apparently, Shouyou had played his own kinda game with him. And Sakusa had had enough of it. Should Atsumu be thankful that the grumpy spiker got sick of all the pretense?

If he was being completely honest with himself, he kinda liked the game they played before. Tease, flirt, block, repeat. He had thought Shouyou maybe, a little bit, reciprocated his feelings. But now, all he could think of was the way he pretended he knew nothing even when Sakusa and Bokuto claimed otherwise.

It stung. God fucking damnit, it hurt. Atsumus eyes welled up with tears. He clutched his shirt and rolled over in bed, with the other hand grabbing for a pillow to burrow his head in. The tears trickled down his face and seeped into the soft material.

It hurt like hell to find out your crush for _years_ didn't reciprocate your carefully nutured feelings. That, he could deal with, somehow. But to find out all his flirting had continued and continued and Shouyou didn't say a word, told him to stop, and Atsumu just went on with this, knowing not a damn thing about the red head toying with him. Fuck, he was so dumb. Got played like a ball.

And then there was Kageyama. Atsumu couldn't deny the fact that the bastard was attractive. Goddamnit, you didn't have to be a gay man to recognize a beautiful crafted face. If you hid Kageyamas stinky personality, he totally understood what Shouyou saw in him. Unfortunately for Kageyama, he could not hide his mannerisms, and that masquerade flew out of the window as soon as he opened his mouth or had to interact with anyone.

And this Kageyama, this dumbass who only had a volleyball for brains, had asked Shouyou on a date. And Shouyou had said yes.

Oh, he was so dumb. So dumb to believe he really stood a chance. Who could he fool, he was just the second choice every single time.

Atsumu rolled around, pillow still in this arms, the cloth drenched, and let his tears seep in the material, closing his eyes to blend out the harsh reality he now was in and after a few minutes, when his shoulders had stopped shaking and his wails quieted down, fell asleep.

.

Meian scrolled through the time table the Jackals' management had sent him a few minutes earlier. With half of the season over and a 3 week break, they had scheduled a fan meet, like always.

And like always, the team had to provide fan service. What were they, an idol group or a successful pro volleyball team?? While Meian did have fun dancing, and he wasn't even that bad at dancing, no matter what Shion tried to tell him, the wigs and the skirts at the last meet had been … a little too much for his taste. Sue him. He might rock those heels and the overly dramatic eyeliner, but a skirt crossed his line. His knees looked like shit, even heels couldn't change that fact.

So now he was scowling at the fact that the management had _yet again_ _picked out a dance_ for them to practice. Meian knew the fan service last time had trended worldwide and they had gained a lot of oversea followers, especially after someone posted it on TikTok but that still didn't mean he had to like it. Atleast they had the music choice this time, limited to Korean pop bands. Adriah would have a field day when he'd read the three suggestions.

To prepare for the event, they now had additional dance practice, costume fittings, interviews and press conferences on top of their usual schedule. Yes, talk about break.

Meian tapped a few buttons to send the document to the group chat. Against all beliefs, he did not suck completely at technology, okay?? Only at a few things. And sharing documents he learned the hard way.

After he hit send, he wanted to set the phone aside and just take a pre dinner nap, but apparently that wasn't about to happen. His phone buzzed, indicating a new message.

Normally, he would've ignored it, so shortly before nap time, but when he read the name 'Hirugami Fukurou <3', he hesitated. Wait a second. Who put the heart in there?!

Scrambling to unluck the screen, change the username and then ignore Schweidens captain with whatever bullshit he came up with again to take away his well deserved nap, he accidently opened the messenger. Well shit. Why did nothing in his life ever happen according to plan??

**Hirugami Fukurou <3**

Hey, congratulations on first place!

**You**

thanks?

Why the question mark? :laugh:

**You**

why are you congratulating me is the better question

Because you're my friend? And you just got first in the league? The last time that happened was years ago, wasn't it?

Ahh, there it was. No time wasted.

**You**

you got to rub it in, dont you

What?

Oh shit, no, Shugo, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to congratuate you, I didn't want to be rude!!

Oh, he didn't want to be rude. Well, that was news. Meian closed the app and watched Hirugami pile up more and more excuses in the notifications. That moron didn't learn anything over those years.

_Shugo, I'm sorry!!_

_Listen to me for once, please!_

_Shit, that sounded weird too, oh my god._

_I am just happy for you!!! You deserve to be on top!! Always!_

_That sounded weird as well. Well, you are a top. Sometimes._

_Though I think you are a good bottom._

_Not the topic right now!!_

_Shugo, answer me please :sad:_

Then, nothing. Meian waited for more notifications, but nothing came. He sighed. Hirugami and his 'Speak before Think'-attitude. It had gotten only minimally better after highschool, but not much. He was so different from his siblings in that regard. Whereas Shouko and Sachirou thought more about their words, the three shared the same sense of sarcasm. And straightforwardness. If they didn't like something, they'd tell you straight in your face.

Fuck, how much he adored that. It was also a quality what made Fukurou such a great captain. And an amazing bed mate.

Meian growled and set his phone aside. Involuntarily, his mind was flooded by memories from years ago, skin on skin, muted moans and the burning feeling of hate and jealousy. He got the urge to let his hand wander but refused to give in. This was not the time, and if he let his self-imposed limits fall, what would he do then. He already had a hard enough time dealing with his feelings as it was. No need to pour oil to the fire.

He couldn't stop thinking about Hirugami tho. It was hard to, with seeing his face all over social media, talking about how handsome he looked with his beard (he didn't) and his soft wavy hair, the fact that he lead the Schweiden Adlers to their third consecutive National title last season and how graceful it was of him to step down from the National Team to leave his spot for younger talents and and and. Talented Hirugami. Handsome Hirugami. Humble Hirugami. Captain Hirugami Fukurou.

But where did that leave him?

Back in highschool, they had been best friends. Inseperable, through the whole three years. They met the first day at practice, Hirugami back then with an absolute baby face, locks already in place, but no cheek bones whatsoever, and Meian with the bowl cut his mom insisted he'd wear because it would be proper, not the slicked back versions he liked to look at so much in magazines. (Or the mens faces sporting those hair cuts, but his mom didn't know that back then.) (She did now, to her grief.) They got along immediately. Hirugami, shy as one could be, was still somehow so straight forward and honest, you could only love or hate him. Fortunately for him, the majority tended to the first option. Meian did too. And he noticed the looks the girls threw Hirugami when he wasn't paying attention or gesticulated wildly with his hands whilst explaining some science experiment they had done in class that morning. Meians best friend got his glow up early in second year. Summer break and Interhigh had come and went and when school began again, he had grown five centimetres, his shoulders had broadened and his voice was suddenly much deeper than the high squeak it had before. Meian noticed. Unfortunately for him (he didn't know at that time), the girls noticed too. Not like they noticed him. He was still the lanky bowl cut kid, too skinny to be considered good looking, and muscle mass evaded him no matter how much he practiced. They swarmed around Hirugami like moths to light, and Meian was happy for his best friend, he really was! But he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him.

(He got his growth spurth after second year ended. Finally his training began to bear fruits and his muscles grew. Meian hadn't been this excited since middle school when his block send his team to Nationals. Hirugami howevery, had to look away when he presented his best friends with his newfound guns. Meian pretended it didn't hurt him, but it kinda did.)

Then, in their third year, before the Interhigh and its preliminaries took place, their captain moved schools. Not his decision, but his parents. His dad got a new workplace across the country, and the family was to move with him. He called for Hirugami to be named the new leader, and Meian had to lie that it didn't bother him. He was happy for his best friend, he really was! But he also thought that he deserved the captains role too.

Hirugami took to the captain role like a fish to water. He flourished under pressure and led them to Nationals for the second time ever in their schools history. (Meian scored the winning point tho. And if that was a bitter thought, then so be it. He deserved some recognition too, as the best middle blocker of the team.) They lost in the third round, but what could that do to them? They had been to Nationals! They showed the country their skills! And what skills it had been: Meians powerful spikes, Hirugamis kill blocks, they started to call themselves Kamomedais twin towers (a title he later found out being copied by a couple blockers from a school named Mujinazaka). What a time.

Two weeks later, Hirugami got his first girlfriend. His family was excited, Shouko watching the girl like a hawk. And Meian? He had moped. Jealous of his best friend because he got a girlfriend first, angry at himself for whatever reason.

They didn't stay together for long. A month or two after they broke up and Meians bad mood lifted day by day Hirugami spend beside him again.

Spring High followed soon after, and they made it to the quarter finals. They were so close to advancing to the semis, so fucking close, but sometimes, luck wasn't something you could fight. They returned to their school with heads hanging low and beaten. A week after, Hirugami got a call from a scout, who seemed to have taken interest in him for a high ranking team in Division 2.

Meian didn't exactly know what happened, but somehow, Hirugami came to school two weeks after and exclaimed, he was going to play for the Schweiden Adlers after Graduation. Insides twisted, heart pounding, trying to not let anything show on his face, Meian carefully congratuated him and dared to ask why the sudden change. Hirugamis face took on a dark look for a second and then he smiled and said: „Ah, I just got a better offer from them! I can ask them to take you on, you know! They asked about you! Please please Shugo, come with me!“

That day, at home, Meian sat at his desk and stared at the acceptance letters from several universities with good sport programs who had watched him play at Nationals and now wanted to offer him a spot on their teams.

Graduation came and before he knew it, he had chosen the university his mom absolutely rejected, went to a hair dresser and came back with an undercut and slicked back hair. Graduation went and he and Hirugami had to say Goodbye.

The first month in university was hard. He missed his mom. He missed his team. He missed his– he missed Hirugami. He couldn't.

They ran into each other at the Kurowashiki, Hirugami in the white Schweiden dress, and Meian in the dark green of his university. His former best friend opened his mouth to say something, but Meian beat him by just nodding in a jerky motion and then rushing past.

And as if fate wanted it, they played against each other. It was the first time for Meian to actually face Hirugami in a game and, of course, they lost. It felt so weird to see him on the other side, seperated by a net. Not only a net, but a whole league.

That evening, he went to visit the other in his hotel room and did not emerge till the next day, hair tousled, eyeliner smeared and neck bitten red.

University went over quickly. He won the Intercollegiate Championship twice. Got named VIP four times. And before he left, he signed a contract with the MSBY Black Jackals, a mediocre team in Division 1, nothing special, but Divison 1 nonetheless. He made it there out of his own power.

He had always been inferior to Hirugami. It always came back to this. Be it in highschool, in university when the other moved into the professional sport directly after graduating, in the league itself where Schweiden took one victory after another from them without fail or that time when Hirugami got nominated for the Japanese National Team and went to the Olympics in Rio.

All Meian could do was just sit around and watch as the world favored Hirugami over and over again, and he was left behind in the dust. But that was not his style. He always got back up on his feet, no matter what came.

So Meian became captain at 24. He helped build up the team. He convinced the higher ups to install try outs. He was the reason behind the recruitment of several talents as Thomas, Miya or now Sakusa and Hinata. He was not a Nobody.

With that thought in mind, Meian picked up his phone, unlocked it and texted back:

**Hirugami Fukurou <3**

Shugo, I'm sorry!!

Listen to me for once, please!

Shit, that sounded weird too, oh my god.

I am just happy for you!!! You deserve to be on top!! Always!

That sounded weird as well. Well, you are a top. Sometimes.

Though I think you are a good bottom.

Not the topic right now!!

Shugo, answer me please :sad:

**You**

We are exactly where we are meant to be. Don't get in our way.

.

**Japans V.League D1 Half-season talk!! TOP 5 matches RANKED**

_posted by_ ripper

Fellaaaas, first half of the season is over and what for a half it was! We had comebacks, a lot of surprises and loads of new players!

Shit, I'm still stoked over all the awesome matches we had the chance to watch so far!!

My absolute favorite? Schweiden vs MSBY, no doubt no doubt. This game punched me in the face, stomach and nuts at the same time. Holy jesus, I'm still reeling at stuff the players pulled off: from Bokutos 180° over Ushijimas power spikes over Hoshiumis air fights or newcomer Sakusa and Hinata... oh lalala, this game had it all.

SO, as usual, I'm gonna write seperate texts to rant over my favorite matches so far, and this masterpost is for organization haha. I'm not going to look over _every_ game, god damnit, i need some free time alright?

Here are my TOP 5 Matches of the V.League Division 1 Season 2018/19 first half!!

5\. Tachibana Red Falcons VS EJP Rajin

4\. DESEO Hornets VS Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets

3\. Tachibana Red Falcons VS Schweiden Adlers

2\. MSBY Black Jackals VS EJP Rajin

1\. Schweiden Adlers VS MSBY Black Jackals

Thanks for reading!!

#japan #vleague #division1 #volleyball #mensdivision #masterpost #analysis #seasonbreak #winterbreak #msbyblackjackals #schweidenadlers #azumapharmacygreenrockets #ejprajin #tachibanaredfalcons #deseohornets #season201819

_23,491 notes_

_**you chose:** _ **Schweiden Adlers VS MSBY Black Jackals**

 _posted by_ ripper

_(warning! long post ahead! takes ~15min to read)_

Superb choice, friend. I am proud of you. (It's not like I ranked the games hahha, noooooo, who would do that)

Best match so far. 10/10. Not only bc the Jackals are finally rising up from that slump of theirs that continued on for YEARS – honestly, such a great team, such great players, and they only finished 5th last season???? HOW – but because we are getting to see so many rivalrys from older days, the tension on that court is VISIBLE

Long story short, here we goooooo with the analysis!!

_POINT 1 – Newcomers!!_

Say hello to Hinata Shouyou and Sakusa Kiyoomi, both rookies in the V.League, and both taking the volleyball world by storm! Also very handsome, both of them. (Seriously, let's thank the Jackals managment for making them dress up and dance at their last fan meet. We. Were. BLESSED. Sakusa should wear skirts more often, he has such dancers legs)

This was also the first instance where Hinata Shouyou made the Starting Line Up, in exchange for MSBY Powerhouse Opposite Cannon Oliver Barnes. Plus, he stayed in for the whole match!! All I can say is, superb choice by coach Samson Foster. :clap: :clap: :clap: MSBY secured themselves a lot of talent. So far, 4 play in National Teams; Bokuto, Miya and Sakusa for Japan and Barnes for the USA. And if we are being honest, which we are, if Hinata continues to play like this, he's gonna get scouted by the end of the season. Mark my words! You heard it here first haha

POINT 2 – _Rivalry_

MSBY and Schweiden have had an tense relationship for years now. It didn't get any better when current captains Meian and Hirugami took over, bc those two connects a loooong history back to highschool (yes, they are highschool sweethearts, look here for proof). It's the 6th year running for Meian Shugo and so far, the best he could achieve with this team is a kinda disappointing 3rd place two years back (that semi final was basically a referee decision. I'm still reeling about that wrong decision. IT WAS NOT A NET TOUCH ARGH #msbydeservedbetter) (& remember how he took over after a short lived one-season captaincy from Ryouzaki who left the club due to personal differences? 24 years old, out of uni for only 2 years, basically still a rookie, but with what charisma and ability to bring a team together! The Jackals desperately needed someone like him to take the lead) 3rd year captaincy for Hirugami Fukurou now, and damn, under his captaincy the Adlers got their third national title in a ROW! Idk about you but thats a 100% success rate for me. Damn. I honestly wished we knew more about the #MeianHirugami relationship bc honestly, Schweidens captain clearly has heart eyes for the pansexual (source) hot mess that is Meian Shugo (see this, this, this, this and this tweet for evidence, come on, thats clearly flirting) and every time they meet each other or are being (indirectly) asked about each other, its basically a shit show (totally not thinking about the press conference for the 2017/18 season where a reporter asked Meian who he would like to beat more: Adlers or Falcons and he just stone cold answered Hirugami or that interview on the Adlers victory party two years back when Hirugami was _WASTED_ and lovingly told the reporter about his best friend, aka _Meian_ ). MY POINT BEING we have amazing rivalrys in this match up. Lemme give you some examples

\- Kageyama Hinata (THE OGs)

\- Kageyama Miya (national team crisis everyone)

\- Meian Hirugami (im not saying otp, but OTP)

\- Sakusa Ushijima (lanky hot meets beefy hot)

\- Hoshiumi Hinata (SHORTYS RULE HUZZAH)

\- Ushijima Hinata (ah yes. Its david v goliath haha)

\- Bokuto Ushijima (BEEF BROS)

The amount of salt in these two teams meeting is astounding. We LOVE to see it.

Also, if we are talking about rivalrys, there are rumors the Jackals are getting a new athletic trainer (ofc they need one, after their previous one quit), but heres the tea, apparently its someone Kageyama, Hinata and Ushijima know back from their highschool days!! MORE DRAMA YESSSSSS im so living for this!! I'm keeping you up2date if i get more clues. MOVING ON-

read more

#msbyblackjackals #schweidenadlers #vleague #season201819 #seasonbreak

_16,239 notes_

.

**Group chat: hinata shouyous volleyball harem**

_Adriah Thomas, Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou, Inunaki Shi...._

_You added Miya Atsumu to the conversation_

**You**

_timetable.pdf_

alright fellas, our new training schedule is here

a new fan meet is planned for the 30th december in our tokyo base, where we are strongly requested to show another dance

i tried to protest but to no avail before anyone of you asks about it. No, we cannot decide against it

however, we have a little more room this time

they gave us 3 different songs to choose from. Kpop songs to be exact, and correct me if im wrong, but adriah youre pretty good at this particular dance style, so if you can help us practice, thatd be great

we can choose between:

exo – power

bts – dynamite*

blackpink – kill this love*

i dont take criticsm for managements actions

you may start your complains now.

**Inunaki Shion**

oh god

**Adriah Thomas**

okay wow

**Oliver Barnes**

Dancing again?? Wasn't that humiliation from last time enough? :cry:

**You**

hey dont ask me, i tried to explain it!

And you know we got a more positive image after that

**Oliver Barnes**

I don't ever want to wear a skirt again.

**Inunaki Shion**

me neither

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I LIKE IT; IT WAS VERY SWOOSHY

**Hinata Shouyou**

can i pls stay on the side this time again

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

ew

**Adriah Thomas**

hey, those dances are anything but simple … how tf are we supposed to learn them in a litte more than a week?!

**Bokuto Koutarou**

ARENT YOU THE DANCER IN THIS TEAM

**Adriah Thomas**

i could learn the choreo in 2-3 days, but you all? That would be like teaching a pig how to fly, no offense

**You**

i take offense to that

**Inunaki Shion**

shouyou, i dont think you can get out of this again :laugh: people know now who you are hahaha

**Adriah Thomas**

well, suck it up meian, its gonna be hard. Let me check the schedule for time

**You**

ugh, i so dont wanna

and no, hinata, youre dancing with us this time

no way you get a free card now

**Hinata Shouyou**

caralho

_2 minutes later_

**Oliver Barnes**

Hinata Shouyou! I don't wanna hear that word from you!

**Inunaki Shion**

he uses it quite frequently tho

**You**

whoever taught him to curse taught him right

**Oliver Barnes**

Shugo!

**You**

what

**Adriah Thomas**

alright so, we have 7 days left for preparation.

Since practice has been reduced, we have time for 2 dance lessons a day.

Do we have a dance constructor like last time?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

do we have to wear ridiculous outfits again

**Bokuto Koutarou**

CAN WE PLS DO DYNAMITE I LIKE THEIR SUITS

**Hinata Shouyou**

why are we the only ones doing this kind of stuff >.<

**You**

adriah, yes we do, they just need our decision for the choreo

sakusa, we are going to wear outfits again, yes. (i dont like it either)

bokuto, if the rest of the team agrees

hinata, bc the other teams suck. Jk bc we need publicity

**Inunaki Shion**

ughhhhh

costumes,,,, aGAIN

**Bokuto Koutarou**

I WANT THE SUITS

**Oliver Barnes**

The dances seem really hard though. Are you sure we can learn them that fast?

**Adriah Thomas**

im sure we can change some elements when they are too difficult

**You**

yeah, i think so too. But we should keep the main parts for it to be recognizeable

**Bokuto Koutarou**

DYNAMITE

**Hinata Shouyou**

id like power :3c

**You**

PAW

**Adriah Thomas**

easiest is kill this love tho

**Oliver Barnes**

Isn't that a choreo for a girl group?

**Hinata Shouyou**

:3 c

**Adriah Thomas**

it is

**Inunaki Shion**

great, lots of butt waggling

**You**

sskfdlsdfnjjkjfdskje

**Bokuto Koutarou**

HAHAHAHAAHA

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

No.

**Samson Foster**

You are going to decide on a choreo, and you are going to decide _now_.

**You**

jeez

**Adriah Thomas**

you all better go listen to the songs rn, bc you cant learn a dance when you dont know the music.

**You**

alriiiiight

everyone listens to the songs and then decides!

Share with the team when youve made your decision

**Hinata Shouyou**

okayyy

**Bokuto Koutarou**

AYE AYE SIR

**Oliver Barnes**

Alright.

**Inunaki Shion**

if anyone of you chooses butt waggling, im going to end you

**Samson Foster**

Inunaki.

**Inunaki Shion**

sorry sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, you made it through, amazing. eyes still dry?  
> im gonna admit, it was hard for me to write this, also a reason why it took me so long. i did cry tho (the music i listened to didnt help either)  
> dont be afraid, i wont abandon this fic, i have everything planned out, i just cant write fast and with real life, it may take me some time now to upload.  
> also, what song do you want the jackals to choose? let me know :D  
> btw, the songs with * came out after 2018 (kill this love in 2019 and dynamite 2020 but yall probably know that) but hey, writers freedom ^^  
> thank you for reading, commenting, and staying with me!  
> love, skyie


	9. could it be worse?

_twitter.com is loading..._

_._

_Welcome to Twitter!_ Login | Register

.

_phone, e-mail or username password_ **show password**

msbyofficial matchacakewithchocolatesauce

**Sign in**

.

_Trends_

_Trend in Japan_

**#nintendoswitch**

_29.813 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#oofsorrry**

_10.984 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#msbybeingmsby**

_9.178 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#aokigahara**

_4.684 Tweets_

_Trend in Japan_

**#vleague**

_2.982 Tweets_

_Show more..._

_Follow_

**Schweiden Adlers** _+follow_

_@schweidenadlersofficial_

followed by @ _therealoliverbarnes_ and 10+ others

**Tachibana Red Falcons** + _follow_

_@tachibanafalconsofficial_

followed by @ _hoothoot4_ and 10+ others

_Show more..._

_._

_Search:_ msbybeingmsby

**aint no punches** @letsgettowork • 13h

@msbyofficial goofing off: https://youtu.be/jwijL3 #msbybeingmsby

45 comments | 3,7k retweets | 6,9k likes | share

**Ooof** @myheadhurts • 11h

dorks at work #msbybeingmsby

12 comments | 19 retweets | 30 likes | share

**ONIGIGI MIYAH SLAPS** @toolate2ap • 12h

it’s inunaki being done with everyones shit for me hahahah look at 1:23 #msbybeingmsby

23 comments | 41 retweets | 79 likes | share

**babahaha** @letskillthisbug • 12h

I think we can all agree on one fact: whatever angle you give sakusa and meian, they still manage to look handsome #msbybeingmsby #ohgod #crush

58 comments | 188 retweets | 391 likes | share

**Why do I fall asleep** @causeifeellikeaninsomniac • 11h

https://youtu.be/jwijL3 6 mins of pure bliss #msbybeingmsby they are such a mess i love it

97 comments | 202 retweets | 453 likes | share

.

**MSBY BEING MSBY AKA A MESS – COMPILATION**

_[Video: It starts with bright music and a black background, with white letters appearing that spell out ‘MSBY BEING MSBY AKA A MESS’. Shortly after the word ‘COMPILATION’ is blended in. The words disappear after a few seconds. The music stops._

_Some pop music starts blasting from the side, the video is clearly taken with a phone, the view is shaking. A lot of screaming can be heard in the background. The camera focuses on a stage where 7 persons in colorful outfits and long wigs are dancing. They wear skirts and cute blouses, high stockings and bright lipstick. Some wigs are flowing open, some are bound in high pigtails held together with big bows. The dancers on the stage can be identified as male on a closer look, some stretching out the blouses a lot with their chests. The screaming gets louder when someone lifts their skirt a little and reveals the dark short leggings covering muscular legs. In the corner of the stage, a sole figure with bright orange hair can be seen doubling over from laughter._

_/cut/_

_This time, a phone camera again, but the video is much steadier. Seen is the entrance to MSBYs athletic house. Next to the door, a man waits, in shorts and a shirt, tan skin with orange locks and sunglasses. The door opens and out spill several Jackal members. Two of them, on closer look being Bokuto and Miya, are bolting towards the waiting figure. Miya stops at the right time, whereas Bokuto barrels straight into the man, with a loud cry of “SHOUYOU!!!” They both bowl over. Miya yelps._

_/cut/_

_The view shows Miya standing in front of a door, shoving it closed whilst yelling “The door stays closed!!” In an instant, the door swings open with a speed that it nearly slaps the setter in the face, only his fast reflexes securing his nose from breaking, to reveal Bokuto standing on the other side. “NO IT STAYS OPEN” Miya grimaces and closes the door again, growling. The door barely hits its frame, then it is being forced apart again, with Bokuto hooting. The shoving continues in this manner. A few words appear over the video in bright letters:_ They have been at this for 15 minutes.

_/cut/_

_Sakusa holding up a sock. His face is scrunched and he glares at someone off camera with impressive strength before bellowing out “MIYA”_

_/cut/_

_Meian in a make up store, face mask on to give him some kind of anonymity, discussing different shades of lipstick with a vendor._

_/cut/_

_Barnes sprinting full speed into MSBY quarters’ kitchen. There is dark smoke coming out of the oven. He flips the door open and uses a mitten to pull out a baking tray with sad looking black heaps of what should probably become cookies. Meian follows him sheepishly into the kitchen, rubbing his head. “Sorry about distracting – mmf” With a howl, Barnes yeets the other mitten at Meians face._

_/cut/_

_Hinata and Bokuto, wearing their practice clothes, doing the floss. Miya attempts to join but fails spectacularly when they gain speed. Thomas notices them dancing and starts flossing successfully. Miya screeches. In the back, MSBY coach Samson Foster burries his head in his hands._

_/cut/_

_Inunaki holds the camera in his hand, in selfie mode. In the back, the team can be seen carrying volleyballs. They seem to be stacking the balls into Bokutos open arms, trying to make him carry as many as he can. Inunaki rolls his eyes, the effect is broken by his soft smile though._

_/cut/_

_Miya singing Karaoke in a bar, the lyrics to ‘Mamma Mia’ displayed on the screen in front of him. Unfortunately, the tune is way off and someone off screen screams “OH MY GOD, SHUT YER TRAP” to which Miya just continues to sing louder and more off key._

_/cut/_

_Hinata looks into the camera with big eyes. He is currently in the process of putting on his sport shoes, so his posture is a little slouched. Bokutos voice is coming from the off: “Who’s a good boy??” Hinata looks confused, eyes big and tilts his head. Bokuto coos. “YOU’RE THE GOOD BOY!” “Jeez fuck Bokuto, stop!”_

_/cut/_

_Inunaki stares unamused at Meian, who stands a few metres away. He slowly crosses his arms, eyes never leaving his captains. They are not moving a muscle. Then, suddenly, Thomas passes by, looking alarmed. He switches his gaze from one to the other, not registration one single movement. They aren’t even blinking! He itches closer to Inunaki. There are tears forming in his eyes from holding it off._

_/cut/_

_Bokuto giving Miya a piggy back ride, running through the gym and curving around other team members who are trying to practice. Inunaki throws a volleyball at them but – unfortunately – misses by a few centimetres._

_/cut/_

_The MSBY players sitting on one long table, next to each other. There is a long queue with fans, all decked out in black and gold, waiting for their turn to talk to the players. One fan, currently talking to Sakusa, produces a hair circlet with big, plushy ears on it, resembling jackal ears. She holds it towards the spiker, with pleading eyes. Sakusa squints at the circlet, scowls and does not move. After a short pause, he suddenly twitches, and with a somewhat harassed looking expression takes the ears from the girl. When he pushes the circlet onto his head, settling it in his locks, the big ears pointing out from the wavy hair in an adorable way, the hall erupts into screams. Sakusa looks annoyed as hell, his teammates can barely hold themselves on their chairs, shaking with laughter._

_/cut/_

_Meian lays on a black leather couch in a living room. He is snoring very loudly. The shot shifts to Miya, Hinata, Bokuto and a frowning Sakusa in the back, who are sitting behind each other, imitating a rowing boat, and rowing with each snore their captain lets out. They are giggling like mad, even Sakusa has to fight a tiny smile sneaking up on his frown. The camera moves to the side to catch Inunaki and Thomas standing on opposite ends of a small glass table with a log of wood stood atop it. They are moving their hands in tandem to the snores back and forth, imitating a saw tearing the piece of wood in two. Both are grinning broadly. The shot shifts back from the two over the rowing boat to Barnes, who stands alone next to the couch and clearly tries to start an imaginary lawn mower with Meians snoring. The camera moves back to the source of the loud noise, accompanied with loud giggles and laughs. Meian does not wake._

_/cut/_

_Someone knocks their knuckles on a door. A muffled „Go away!“ can be heard in answer. The person filming snickers and opens the door. As soon as the camera focuses on a very disturbed Meian, a pillow comes flying. The person filming, now identified as Inunaki through his chuckles, evades it with ease and approaches his captain quickly. The blocker quickly deposits his hands on his head, trying to frantically hide his hair. He squeaks and stands up to run out of the room. Inunaki screams after him: „Stay still Shugo, I just wanna show the world how horrendous your hair can be!“ „NO!!“, comes the shrieking answer. The video continues with a hunt through the mansion. You can hear Inunakis laughing and panting as he follows Meian; the captain sliding around corners and the floor on his socks, checking multiple doorframes and walls with his body. When he reaches the main area, a door opens and Hinata steps out, only to nearly collide with him barreling through. „Hinata“, shrieks someone from behind the door. Meian continues to slidder away, only hollering a „Sorry Shouyou!“. The video ends with Inunaki laughing and a view of Miya scrambling through the open door to check up on Hinata._

_/cut/_

_Shown is a volleyball court, with the net set up. Various MSBY players are walking around, talking, fiddling with volleyballs or practicing. The sound of squeaking shoes and hitting sets can be heard. The camera sets on Inunaki Shion, clad in the official practice gear consisting of black shorts and white shirts. He sinks into receiving position. A ball is spiked at him, which he easily receives. The ball sets a high arc, before gradually dropping into the awaiting hands of Hinata Shouyou who tosses it beautifully towards the antenna. Inunaki makes a running approach and jumps. With a 'slap' he spikes the ball. The following screech from main setter Miya Atsumu after being hit in the lower abdomen sends Inunaki and Hinata into a fit of laughter._

_/cut/_

_Sakusa leaning against the door frame. He stares in the camera and says: „From most clean to least. Barnes, Hinata, Inunaki, Thomas, Meian, Miya, Bokuto“ - “HOW COULD YOU SAY IT THAT FAST” “Omi Omi, with all due respect, I’m easy one of the cleanest ones here” “Stop lying, that makes you age faster” “BRAT”_

_/cut/_

_Hinata and Miya laying on their backs in the living room, head to head, passing a volleyball over their heads. Off camera, the door slams open with a Bang! and Bokuto storms into view, holding something that looks suspiciously like a doll in a black jersey. Miya jerks and the ball he was about to set falls through his hands and lands on his face._

_/cut/_

_The view shows Thomas standing in front of a street vendor. Because of his height, he cannot see the food seller under the stand, and has to almost bend himself in half to talk to the smaller man. Off camera, Inunaki giggles. The view switches. On selfie mode, Inunaki is holding a polystyrene box with steaming Takoyaki, Meian behind him is taking big bites of his poor Taiyaki with so much vigor the red bean paste is oozing out. Barnes is next to him talking to a small, pretty lady in a red dress with a small child hugging her waist._

_/cut/_

_“Are you wearing eyeliner??”, asks Inunaki incredulously._

_Meian strikes a pose, bringing his hands up to form a flower cup around his face. “You like it?”_

_“You look like a racoon”, the libero deadpans. The date in the corner of the video states 12/04/2014._

_/cut/_

_Inunaki is laying face down on the floor. “What are you doing?”, Barnes sounds very confused to find his fellow player starfishing on the white tiles, instead of the fluffy carpet two metres away._

_“Contemplating life”_

_/cut/_

_A short compilation of Thomas bumping into things, mostly with his head. Door frames, lamps, tables. One shot shows him wildly gesticulating at a fixed showerhead which hangs around the height of his neck._

_Meian grins and slaps Thomas’ shoulder. “Welcome to Japan, buddy. Where tall people live in fear”_

_Thomas side-eyes him._

_/cuts/_

_Sakusa and Miya giving the other stinkeyes. They are sitting next to each other at a table, plates with food in front of them. When they try to eat, their elbows knock into the others arm, disrupting them from picking up food with their chopsticks. The fifth time it happens, they start shoving the others arm away with their own. A full minute later, they are full on brawling. No one from their team steps in._

_/cut/_

_Thomas standing still in the gym, wearing the black Jackal practice dress. Behind him, Inunaki is readying himself, and with much vigor, starts climbing the blocker like a tree. Thomas tries to keep a straight face when the libero slings his legs around his waist, the arms secured around his neck, face smushed against the other, but fails miserably._

_/cut/_

_Meian talks to Hinata with a straight face. “Promise me one thing” “Hm?” “Don’t let Miya or Bokuto ever cook you food”_

_Hinata looks puzzled, but when Meian shows him some pictures on his phone, he shudders, grimaces and nods with a horrified expression. They shake hands._

_/cut/_

_The Jackals’ team bus stands in a parking lot, with most of the players already outside. However, Jackasuke seems to be stuck in the door, the big head and wide shoulders of the mascot not fitting through. Behind him, Thomas can be seen pushing the Jackal from behind, his ever present smile starting to look a bit strained. Miya is waiting behind the middle blocker, he’s howling and tears are running down his cheeks. Outside the door, Meian is grimacing and pulling on one arm, cursing like a sailor all the while. Hinata is dragging the other arm, two other players holding Hinatas shoulders. Even with four people helping, Jackasuke remains stuck in the door. Miya has lost the ability to stand up at some point and flopped on a bus seat, cackling like mad. Barnes leans agains the bus front, grinning at Meian, but not moving a muscle to help the mascot escape. Sakusa and Inunaki slowly back away from the bus, face masks on and looking as indifferent as possible, trying to escape from the mess unnoticed. So far, nobody stopped them._

_/cut/_

_The screen fades to black, the words ‘THANKS FOR WATCHING’ blend in. Video ends.]_

_posted by dumbassclips_

1.297.814 clicks • 22h ago 348k likes 14k dislikes

.

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 10 min

Lol https://youtu.be/jwijL3 #msbybeingmsby #usbeingus

78 comments | 2,1k retweets | 3,9k likes | share

**MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 10 min

_reply to @msbyofficial_

show us your favorite moment, here’s mine @meianshuugoofficial – Inunaki

_[Screenshot: an oven mitten smacking into Meians face]_

77 comments | 1,8k retweets | 3,8k likes | share

> **Meian Shugo** @meianshuugoofficial • 3 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: Inunaki laying on the ground, the words ‘HELLO MY NAME IS INUNAKI SHION AND I LIKE DUST’ edited above him.]_
> 
> 11 comments | 234 retweets | 980 likes | share
> 
> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 2 min
> 
> _Reply to @meianshuugoofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: an oven mitten smacking into Meians face. The words ‘I AM A MIDDLE BLOCKER YET I CAN’T EVEN CATCH A MITTEN’ edited above him._
> 
> 10 comments | 199 retweets | 765 likes | share
> 
> **Meian Shugo** @meianshuugoofficial • 2 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: Inunaki laying on the ground, the words ‘OUR NEW VACUUM CLEANER’ edited above him.]_
> 
> 9 comments | 146 retweets | 698 likes | share
> 
> **hikaru** @penguingoli • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[GIF: Bokuto and Miya in the midst of their door shuffle. The door opens again and Bokuto comes into view, full on beaming at a scowling Miya.]_
> 
> 3 comments | 8 retweets | 97 likes | share

> **Girl I gotta GLOW** @causeidontgivea • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: Inunaki climbing up Thomas’ back.]_ theyre just so cute #shadriah
> 
> 6 comments | 11 retweets | 120 likes | share

> **Aiyaaahhhh** @againno • 9 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[GIF: Meian running away from the camera, slamming into multiple door frames on his socks.]_ I have no idea how this man became captain of one of the best teams in japan, but ill take it
> 
> 5 comments | 12 retweets | 176 likes | share
> 
> **Meian Shugo** @meianshuugoofficial • 7 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial and @againno_
> 
> That’s not me.
> 
> 4 comments | 78 retweets | 143 likes | share
> 
> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 6 min
> 
> _reply to @againno and @meianshuugoofficial_
> 
> Liar.
> 
> 3 comments | 179 retweets | 221 likes | share

> **Hirugami Fukuro** @theolderhirugami • 8 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: Meian forming a flower cup around his head with his hands. He is wearing a very sharp eyeliner.]_
> 
> 65 comments | 327 retweets | 489 likes | share
> 
> **MSBY Black Jackals** @msbyofficial • 7 min
> 
> _reply to @theolderhirugami_
> 
> Hah, good one!
> 
> 64 comments | 174 retweets | 401 likes | share

> **Kageyama Tobio** @kageyamatobioofficial • 8 min
> 
> _Reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: Hinata kneeling on the ground, tying up his sport shoes. He’s tilting his head and looks at the camera with big, bright eyes.]_
> 
> 113 comments | 329 retweets | 558 likes | share

> **Uhhhhhhhhhh what** @suffex • 7 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[GIF: Thomas bumping into things.]_
> 
> 22 comments | 43 retweets | 72 likes | share

> **Sakusa kiyoomi can GET IT** @natashastr • 6 min
> 
> _reply to @msbyofficial_
> 
> _[Screenshot: Sakusa wearing the circlet with the jackals ears.]_
> 
> 19 comments | 80 retweets | 102 likes | share

_show more comments_

_._

Dinner time was a fun affair – usually. They ate together, breakfast, lunch and dinner, as suggested by their staff, a way of improving their team dynamics. It had worked out, so far.

Everyone had a different approach to the shared meals, either staying quiet and observing, or discussing interesting topics or as it was with most of their members, bickering. Inunaki liked the banter most. It made him feel warm inside and like he finally found his home.

(Coming from a family with 4 siblings in high society, he always had high expectations laid out in front of him. As his older brothers and sisters did, he visited university after high school, studied business and finances to maybe work in his father’s company after graduation, but instead got drawn back into volleyball instead, after he promised his family he would stop after school. He didn’t. He dropped out of university to become a pro volleyball player. Now _that_ was always an interesting topic in family get-togethers.) (It was no use keeping him occupied with stocks and the like. Anyone who could get the youngest Inunaki heir to sit for longer than five minutes without bouncing his leg or tapping on the table, impatient to go back to practice, deserved a raise.)

(He didn’t like thinking about his family. All stiff in their business suits, shoes clacking on smooth floors of his childhood home as a frequent memory. Even at dinner, the only meal they shared on behalf of the Inunaki family head, they either talked about work or did not say anything at all. Shion hated it.)

That is why, when the MSBY Black Jackals sat together for dinner that day, for the first time ever in his career with this team, he had the feeling of being catapulted back into the past.

That may be because they were not complete. Their ‘talkers’ were not attending dinner: Shugo was missing, as was Miya, and Shouyou, a chatterbox especially in combination with Bokuto, was eerily silent. Sakusa glared at the table like it somehow managed to offend him, and Adriah next to Shion glanced around the assembled members with his big eyes, discomfort leaking out of every pore.

(Adriah was easy to read. He also very much behaved like an over-grown puppy sometimes, bumping into a lot of things, and loving scratches.)

(It was cute.)

Oliver, the responsible adult and team dad he was, tried to start up a conversation twice. He gave up quickly when it became apparent that nobody was keen on talking. Bokuto across the table was on his phone all the time, tapping away with his left hand while the right moved his chopsticks with noodles clenched between them from bowl to mouth. Judging by the way he smiled, he was probably texting Akaashi.

 _And finally one with a functioning love life without communication issues_ , Shion thought. That, however, brought up the pleasant memories of what exactly he and Adriah were doing earlier, before Shouyou popped into the room and the dimension of the whole ordeal going on between him, Miya, Sakusa and Kageyama became clear. They had volleyballs for brains, all of them. Shion suddenly felt like throwing his chopsticks across the room. He did not know why Shugo didn’t come down, but he wished his captain would magically appear at the table, smack Bokuto at the back of his head to stop using his phone during dinner, growl at Sakusa to stop drilling holes into the table with his frown and start sprouting whatever bullshit he just has floating through his head. Just to make this damned silence go away.

There was a reason Shugo became captain of the team. He was a bit of a shit talker, but a charismatic one at that, and Shion could never; aside from this stood the fact that he was the team libero, which disqualified him as captain automatically. Shugo was good at pulling the team together. Which was a quality much needed at this table, because, if he hadn’t mentioned it enough, the silence was killing him. Shion could never, he was practically only good at riling people up and providing sarcastic feedback to Shugos bullshit. Starting conversations wasn’t his strong suit. Especially when the mood was down like now.

The proceedings of today never left his mind and the longer he thought about the things Shouyou told him earlier, the weirder it became. To think that the whole facade only build on Miya not checking a damn thing of what was going on even if his eyes basically never left Shouyou whenever the spiker was in vicinity. And to think that it only took Sakusa to let the carefully build up facade drop like a house of cards someone blowed at softly. Additionally, he still didn’t understand why Shouyou didn’t just tell Miya what he felt, how he was torn between him and Kageyama (and okay, maybe he understands a bit), but he was pretty sure all of this would result in one big mess.

Shion sighed quietly and continued shoveling rice into his mouth.

.

After dinner, Bokuto hammered his fist against Atsumus’ door. He had been standing there for the last few minutes, pounding against the sleek wood. He _knew_ his teammate was in the room because the door was locked and Bokuto would be damned if he didn’t find his way in.

He had been playing with this idiot for the past three years and he was sure of one thing: when Atsumu was sad or thinking way too much again like he did a lot – he moped. He locked himself away and – wailed dramatically like a princess or something. Bokuto had seen it happen over smaller things (like the way his joke flopped at their fan meet a few months back) but now, with Shouyou not knowing how to talk to the setter about his feelings and Omi completely shutting off because he knew he blew the whole thing up, Bokuto was the only one capable (probably) of talking to him. He was surprisingly perceptible, okay! People were always so confused when he picked up small cues and acted accordingly. (Besides Keiji. But Keiji was a special person anyway.) And he was fairly sure Atsumu did not want to see any of the others.

Bokuto pounded his hand on the door again. No answer.

“Tsum Tsum, I know you are in there! Open the door!” – Nothing.

“I’m breaking in the door if you don’t open!” He waited. Seconds passed, after half a minute or so he picked out the scariest threat he had.

“If you don’t open that door in the next five seconds, I will call Kita-san”. He waited. Normally, this would work.

He counted to five.

However, the door still didn’t budge. What a stubborn prick.

“Calling your old captain now”, Bokuto lifted his phone to his ear. He was not really calling the ex-Inarizaki leader – he didn’t even have his number. He dialed Sawamuras’ instead. And this was scary in its own rights. Sawamura had a very scary attitude behind his handsome features (like his cousin) and he was probably at Kuroo’s, so he was fairly sure _if_ the cop picked up, he would be mad as hell because Bokuto had the uncanny timing at interrupting those two in their – affairs. The sacrifices he makes for this team. For real.

But before the call connected, the door gets ripped open. Bokuto shut down the small blop of triumph before he started bragging about it – considering that it took this extreme card to get Atsumu to open the door, it would best he cut right to the point.

The setter looked. Horrible was a bit too harsh, Bokuto thought. Maybe worn down?

“You look like shit”, he blurted. Whoops.

It was true, though. For someone who spend a lot of time in the morning and post practice shower grooming his hair, it looked very neglected now. Very flat, kinda oily and his face had also seen better days, with red rimmed eyes, an equally red nose and puffed up cheeks.

And being the kinda vain person Atsumu was, even in his all gloriously dejected self, Bokutos comment went right to his head. He flared up, managed a weak glare and made an attempt to shut the door again.

Bokuto wedged a foot between door and frame and regretted it immediately when his foot was painfully squeezed. He swallowed down the yowl that threatened to crawl out of his throat, and instead pushed the door open, while Atsumu tried to close it with all of his power. They didn’t fight long – Bokuto was stronger, and they both knew it. But Atsumu was awfully stubborn; so he gave up on pushing the door closed and instead fleed to his bed to hide beneath the covers.

Bokuto took a seat on the bed, next to the bump that was Atsumu, all rolled up.

“I brought you some crackers. I bet you’re hungry”, he placed the small package of goods down. A hand freed itself from the blanket, grabbed the crackers and disappeared into the hiding place again. Bokuto had to fight the grin that sneaked on his face.

“Dinner was pretty shit, by the way. You weren’t there, but maaaaan, Shou-kun was so down. He kept glancing towards your seat, you know. And you should’ve seen Omi, even gloomier than usual”

A grumpy voice replied: “Good. He deserves it”

“Who? Shouyou?!” – “Sakusa”

The way Atsumu said the spikers’ name was not a pleasant one. It was bitter and yes, Bokuto understood why. He did.

Atsumus crush on Shouyou was always the elephant in the room, yet the redhead never made the impression he knew of it. Sure, he smiled a lot at Atsumu, but he did that with everyone. But he also laughed at the dumb jokes the setter made (Bokuto isn’t sure if he did that because he actually liked them – Atsumus jokes are funny in 3 times out of 10 – or because he liked the one who made them. Maybe both. Hopefully both.) and Bokuto knew the looks Shouyou gave Atsumu – they are the same Inunaki gave Thomas whenever he thinks nobody is looking (another pair that _wasn’t_ subtle! That ugly turtleneck had a purpose, Bokuto was sure of it).

Before Bokuto could ask Atsumu to come out of his blanket, the setter made the first move. “What do you want?” The question did not hit Bokuto out of nowhere, he came here with intentions after all.

“I want to talk to you. Ask if you are okay”, he answered truthfully, and Atsumu snorted. He sat up straight against the bedframe, arms crossed. He looked like a petulant child who did not wanted to do what their mother told them.

Apparently Bokuto said that aloud, because it earned him several slaps. _Case proven_.

Atsumu stuck his nose in the air. “And what if _I_ don’t wanna talk to _you_? Ever thought about that?”

“Would you rather talk to Shouyou or Omi?”

“Hell no”, he hissed. Bokuto raised an eyebrow. He waited. And–

“Why would I talk to those two?! All they do is go behind my back!” There it was.

“Because you clearly have issues with them and you need to talk about those! I mean, look at you!”

Atsumu pointed to his face and snarled: “I am not the one who did anything! It’s not my fault I look like _this_! Don’t you think I wouldn’t know what I look like after hours of crying?!”

Bokuto held up this hands, in an attempt to keep the peace. But it seemed a dam broke: suddenly, the words just flowed out of Atsumu.

“Do you know how much it sucks to feel like this? I have been in love with Sho- with him for _years_ , for goddamn years okay, since high school for fucks sake, then, he fucks away to fuckin’ _Brazil_ of all things, comes back playin’ and lookin’ better than ever, joins the team I am playin’ in, we have _amazin’_ chemistry on and off court, we have fun together, and he is so goddamn cute and hot for fucks sake, and I think, wow, okay, maybe ask him on a date?? BUT THEN HE AGREES TO GO ON A DATE WITH THAT JERK AND– And I think, is all of this my imagination?? Did I imagine all these times where he flirted with me? DID I MAKE THE WHOLE THING UP? And then, to top if off, Sakusa, this goddamn _idiot_ , he just– he just writes in the team chat OF ALL THINGS WHERE EVERYONE CAN READ IT that _he_ knows I like him?? First of all, WHY did he write that?! Second, WHY DOES SHO– _HE_ KNOW? Am I this useless? Tell me, why does he know??!”

Atsumu pierced Bokuto with a heated look. The spiker was silent for a few seconds. Atsumu opened his mouth again to continue, but Bokuto stopped him with a hand. When he spoke, his normally booming voice was relatively quiet. Quiet and reassuring.

“Tsum Tsum, everyone in this team knows you have a crush on Shouyou. It’s not really a secret”

Atsumu stopped in his tracks, face going slack. There were tears welling up in his eyes.

“Fuck”, he whispered. All the rage he had earlier seemed to be gone, discharged without a trace. He hid his face behind his hands.

“Why do you think they– we teased you all the time?”, Bokuto touched Atsumus’ arm softly with his palm.

“That’s not normal?” Atsumus voice sounded flat and Bokutos heart sunk.

“I don’t know why you think it’s normal”, he replied, truthfully, “We are a team. We stand together, we play together. We understand each other. And when we noticed you had this big crush on Shouyou – well, this team thrives on chaos” It’s not a good explanation, Bokuto knew. He pushed forward still. “I think Omi had enough of this tip-toeing around. He is a very direct person, I’m pretty sure he didn’t reveal it with the intent to hurt”

Atsumu lowered his hands until his eyes were visible. (Bokuto wanted to flinch. Atsumu and his expressive eyes, they could kill with one look if he wanted. But since his ire wasn’t directed at Bokuto, he didn’t. He just prayed that Sakusa stayed away from the setter for a while.) “Sakusa”, he breathed, “can go to hell for all I care. And _he_ – if he cared he would’ve come here to explain himself. But he didn’t. So for me, it’s pretty clear he doesn’t care”

.

**kuzkoya**

**MSBY FANMEET TOKYO 30/12/2018 – PREPARATION THREAD**

> TIMETABLE FOR THE EVENT
> 
> 13:00 Pre-Meet Interviews
> 
> 14:00 Stage Performance from the team
> 
> 14:30 FanMeet Start
> 
> 18:00 FanMeet End
> 
> 18:30 Dinner w/ Sponsors

read more

4.598 notes

.

**Daichi**

So, you’re gonna be in Tokyo for the fan meet?

**You**

Yeah

Wanna meet up the day after?

**You**

Wouldn’t you rather be with your friends? Its your bday after all

Don’t give me that, it’s yours too.

**You**

But im turning OLD

Let me grieve in peace

How is 30 old?

**You**

Now you sound like Oliver

It just is!!

What would you do without him, honestly

Barnes-san is older than you, how must he feel when you say that

**You**

A lot!!

Im captain for a reason you know!!

Ah, he’s fine

If you say so :laugh:

But back on topic

Suga and me will come down to Tokyo for new years

Visit Asahi

And we’re gonna stay at Tetsus

We could meet up if you don’t have any plans

**You**

You really wanna make me meet Kuroo, don’t you

Ah, you got me!

Now answer me this, what is so bad about me wanting my cousin to meet my boyfriend :laugh:

**You**

Nothing per se

I just

Hes got weird hair

I refuse to believe that’s your reason.

Have you looked in a mirror??

**You**

EXCUSE ME

:laugh: :laugh: :laugh:

**You**

MY HAIR IS NOT WEIRD

Okay okay, it isn’t, Mr I still have my bowlcut from high school

**You**

I don’t like the way you talk to your elders

Show some respect, damnit!!

:laugh: :laugh: :laugh:

Still, I want you to meet him

You’d actually get along great, I think

**You**

I am seriously questioning that

So, the 31st it is. I’ll send you the address and a meeting time

**You**

Hey wait a second, I do have duties that day!!

I only got time in the evening, I’ve got interviews and other important people stuff

_Important people stuff_ :laugh:

**You**

Yes! Or IPS for short

Your boyfriend is a terrible influence

Where is the little Daichi who worshipped the ground I walked on

He grew up.

**You**

:devil:

Also: wear something nice!

**You**

Who is the older one of us again??

I can come in suit and tie if you want!!!

You want that?!

Why are you like this :laugh:

Just wear jeans and a shirt :rofl:

**You**

You said wear sth nice!

A suit is nice!

Yes, but we are not going anywhere fancy

I don’t want to be mobbed bc someone recognizes you

**You**

..yeah

Especially after that fanmeet we’re about to pull off

Its gonna be that bad?

It can’t get worse than that skirt disaster from last time :rofl:

**You**

We upgraded to kpop

Make of that what you want

I look forward to another fancy dance then :wink:

**You**

You do that

Greet auntie from me!

I will.

See you :smile:

**You**

:smile:

.

**Group chat: hinata shouyous volleyball harem**

Adriah Thomas, Atsumu Miya, Kiyoomi Sakusa, Koutarou Bokuto,…

**You**

Can someone please change the ridiculous group name?

_18 minutes later_

_Koutarou Bokuto changed the group name to **MSBY BLACK JACKALS**_

**You**

Thank you, Bokuto.

Now, you all still owe me a vote for your program at the fan meeting.

I want a decision in the next 20 minutes.

**Atsumu Miya**

dynamite

**Adriah Thomas**

Kill this love

**Shion Inunaki**

NO

POWER

**Shugo Meian**

You sure dreamt of power, huh

**Shion Inunaki**

Excuse you?

I didn’t dream of power

I have all the power

Since you didn’t come down to dinner :shrug:

**Shugo Meian**

I had stuff to deal with

**Shion Inunaki**

Suuuuuuure you did

**Oliver Barnes**

Stop it Shion.

What is it with all of you today? Was something in the coffee this morning?

**You**

The vote.

**Shugo Meian**

Ack

Dynamite

**Oliver Barnes**

I vote for ‘Dynamite’ too. The song is catchy :cowboy:

**Adriah Thomas**

It may be catchy but have you took a look at the choreography??

This is going to be a nightmare.

**Shugo Meian**

What will be a nightmare?

**Adriah Thomas**

For all of you to learn the choreo

We’re not idols, goddamnit

**Shugo Meian**

HUH

**Shion Inunaki**

Adri!

**Oliver Barnes**

What a foul mouth.

**Adriah Thomas**

It’s the truth and you know it

**You**

Where is the rest?

**Koutarou Bokuto**

DYNAMITE

I WANT THE SUITS

**Shouyou Hinata**

I vote dynamite too :smile:

**Kiyoomi Sakusa**

:thumbsUP:

Unless you give me colorful hair

**Shugo Meian**

They just needed a kick in the butt

**You**

I see.

Dynamite it is by choice of the majority. I will tell the choreographers and your training will start tomorrow after regular practice.

_21 minutes later_

**Adriah Thomas**

This is going to be a nightmare.

**Shion Inunaki**

You all are just too weak for the POWER. WEAK

**Shugo Meian**

I’ll show you weak!!

**Oliver Barnes**

No.

**Shugo Meian**

I’ll show you weak!!

**Adriah Thomas**

NIGHTMARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never, right?  
> thank you for your support, im so happy to see you all enjoy the fic even tho the updates have become scarce. real life continues to kick my butt :(  
> but NOW, i have finally revealed the biggest headcanon i have for the timeskip - daichi and meian being related. im so excited to see what you think!! oh and about the sad, frustrating stuff the others do too :'D  
> much love, skyie
> 
> ps: the lovely kettle made a beautiful piece of art for this fic!!! give it some love on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Space_Kettle/status/1340810500226113540?s=19)


End file.
